Consider It A Family
by HarryPotterGeneration43
Summary: Hermione's mother becomes a new teacher at Hogwarts to teach about muggle studies. Se what happens when her mother meets Professor McGonagall. And how does Hermione feel about all this?
1. Chapter 1

Hermione was pacing back and forth outside of the headmaster's office. The butterflies in her stomach had been there for the last hour as she waited for her mother to emerge from Dumbledore's office. She wasn't sure why she allowed herself to become so nervous, after all she wasn't the one being evaluated. She wasn't even in trouble. Her mother had an interview you see. Dumbledore knew that Mrs. Jean Granger was a teacher in the muggle public schools. And as his attempt to educate young witches and wizards about the muggle world and how to coexist with them, he thought it wise to have a class or two taught by a muggle. And who better than ? At first, Hermione wasn't sure just how well it would work having her mother at Hogwarts, but after sometime to get used to the idea, she found herself hoping the interview went well.

"Mrs. Granger? What are you doing pacing as you are?"

At that she turned where she was to meet Professor McGonagall standing in her emerald green robes.

"Oh, Professor, uh… hello…" Hermione said a bit absent mindedly. After acknowledging her professor Hermione returned to her worrying. Professor McGonagall looked at her puzzled. As it was, Hermione didn't exactly answer her question.

"Hermione?" she pressed further.

Hermione looked up, "Oh, yes, sorry Professor, Um, just a bit nervous I guess…you see, my mother's –"

"Oh yes, that's right. Well I'm sure that he interview is more than acceptable, she is very well qualified!" Professor McGonagall said.

Hermione smiled…her hands still restless.

"And do stop fidgeting, Miss. Granger, your restlessness won't help one way or another". Professor McGonagall stated.

Just then, the door to professor Dumbledore's office opened.

"Well, Mrs. Granger, it has been lovely to get to know you." Professor Dumbledore said as he and Jean Granger stepped out of the doorway to greet Hermione- who was grinning at the happy faces.

"Well mom?" she questioned.

"Ah, Hermione my dear, your mother is the newest Hogwarts teacher!"

Smiling, Jean hugged her daughter. It was then Professor Dumbledore spotted Professor McGonagall standing with Hermione.

"Ah, Professor- good to see you. I'm sorry this interview took longer than I expected- But, you and I will get to what we must discuss shortly if you have the time" Dumbledore winked at his colleague and with a quick goodbye to the Granger ladies turned back to his office.

"Yes, Professor Dumbledore." Professor reached out a hand to lay on the older Granger's shoulder.

"Congratulations dear- Albus only ever hires the best for Hogwarts!"

As she move to enter Dumbledore's office she turned back to Hermione and paused.

"And dear" she began "Come see me after the first of term next week, we have a little to discuss, but no worries." She gave a light sigh and made her way into the headmaster's office.

The Grangers made their way down to the main entrance of the castle. Just before they left to go to Hogsmeade Mrs. Granger turned to her daughter. "Now dear, you sure you're alright with all this? I know I may be entering your space, I do hope you if you have any reservations, you come to me?"

Hermione threw her arms around her mother. "Oh mum, I couldn't be any happier for you! And it would be good for us to be together. You will be around when to know my friends!"

Knowing this was a lot for their family Jean continued with Hermione down to Hogsmeade.

"So tell me mum! What did Dumbledore say? You were in that meeting long enough." Hermione urged her mother to share with her.

"Well, you do know that we were concerned about your father- well Dumbledore said, given our situation, I can live at home with your father, instead of both of us moving into the castle. And you, well you have your choice of course. You could stay here, or move back home with us."

Knowing full well what her daughter would chose she reached out to hold Hermione's hand. Hermione looked in thought towards her mother for a second.

"Mum, you know I must stay." She smiled.

Hermione knew that her mother and father had had some difficulties a few years back, and she knew it would be good for them to be together. That thought made her happy.

They ate their meal in the Leaky Cauldron. As they finished Hermione and her mother discussed the up-coming school year which was to start in three days: Monday.

"Hey Mum, Professor McGonagall told me earlier that she wanted to discuss something with me. You have any idea what it may be about?" Hermione asked.

"well, hun, I'm not sure. I did mention to her the other day that you had a significantly busy schedule this year and she said something about someway she might be able to help you manage". Jean said.

"Well, maybe that's it." Hermione said.

After dinner they stood in Hogsmeade. They said their goodbyes and Jean Granger made her way back home, Hermione returned to the castle. Just three days away from the start of her third year at Hogwarts. She could feel that this year, things would be different. Hermione made her way to Gryfendore tower and decided on a book to read. She was one of the only students here at the castle since most students wouldn't be arriving until Sunday. She found the castle a bit lonely without everyone- all her friends. Anyway she thought. _Soon enough Harry and Ron will be back and things will be back to normal. Yes soon._


	2. Chapter 2

By the time Hermione was well into the first week of school, everyone was settled in with the new routine that seemed to emerge. Mrs. Granger was settled well to her teaching schedule. Hermione, however, felt a bit stressed. She had loads of classes. She was currently on her way to her mother's classroom for their daily meeting to touch base after classes were through. When she reached her mother's office she found Jean was companied by Professor McGonagall along with Luna Lovegood. A Hufflepuff.

"I am sorry , Professor McGonagall. It won't happen again- naragles- they've been up to no good these days.." Luna was apologizing to the ladies.

"Yes well, Miss. Lovegood, be sure to have yourself under better control next time would you". Professor McGonagall said as she ushered Luna out of the office.

"Oh hello Hermione dear" She greeted the younger Granger as she stood in the doorway.

"Hello Professor." Hermione responded.

"Well I best be off. Good evening to you both" Professor McGonagall said. And with that she let a heavy sigh off her chest and exited the room.

"Hi Mum." Hermione greeted her mother.

"Hi dear." Jean said. "How has your day been? No unexpected, suspicious naragles I hope…" Jean teased.

Hermione smiled.

"Hey hun, you look botherd. What is it?" Jean asked.

"Oh nothing." Hermione brushed her mother off.

"Hermione- I'm your mother. And a mother knows when something's up."

Jean stopped organizing the papers on her desk and walked around it to reach Hermione. "Now, come on, give it up!" She urged her daughter.

"Well, you know mum, my schedule is just so- it's impossible!" Hermione started to work herself up.

"Now Hermione- nothing is impossible, especially for you with your work ethic! And so just take a breath dear." She comforted Hermione.

"Why don't you go see Minerva dear. She did tell you she could help." Jean reminded her.

"Oh, alright." Hermione sighed.

A bit latter as they walked out of the office and were about to part ways for the evening Jean turned to Hermione, "Hermione, there is no shame in asking for help when you need it."

"Thanks Mum." And with a smile they were gone their separate ways.

The next morning between just before transfigurations Hermione decided to go to Professor McGonagall and see if she could help lighten the work load.

"Excuse me Professor" Hermione said tentatively with two soft knocks on the woman's office door.

Professor McGonagall was standing beside her desk gathering all her teaching materials for the class that started in just 10 minutes time. In fact when Minerva looked up to see Hermione she was a bit surprised to see her.

"Oh, Hermione dear, you do know we both have class in just a short time. What is it?" She questioned hurriedly.

Before Hermione could respond, Professor McGonagall cut across her in a rush

"-Oh never mind, come, walk with me. We shall talk while we make our way to class."

Hermione could barely keep up with the witch as they hurried through the corridors.

"Well Professor, you mentioned last week about a way you may be able to help me manage-" Hermione started but Professor McGonagall cut across her.

"Oh yes dear, yes. Of course, but Hermione" She paused and turned to Hermione. In a low voice she continued. "That will have to wait until after class." And as abruptly as she had stopped in her tracks, Minerva turned on her heels and continued to class, leaving Hermione curious and a bit confused.

After class Hermione followed – now a much more relaxed- Minerva McGonagall back to her office.

"Alright Hermione." She said as she put her teaching materials down and went to a locked cabinet in the corner of her office. She took out something that looked to Hermione like a golden necklace. Minerva walked over to the girl and cautiously put the object into Hermione's hands.

"Here you are." Professor McGonagall said.

"Sorry Professor" Hermione looked puzzled. "I don't quite understand.

"It is called a time turner." Professor McGonagall said.

"It will allow you to all of your classes- go back and attend a class that may have occurred during the same time as another." She continued.

She stepped closer to the girl after moving to shut the door of her office.

"Now I'm afraid I must inform you of important rules Miss. Granger- you must not be seen. Awful things happen to wizards that meddle with time. You must be careful". She warned the girl.

"I will professor, thank you." Hermione said gratefully.

That evening after she had dinner, she thought she would give her time turner a bit of a try. With the necklace around her neck she turned the wheel four times. She soon found herself in her room Just before lunch.

She decided to just sneak around the halls a bit to see what she may not have seen going on around the castle earlier- Just for fun of course. She decided to take a peek into the great hall where everyone was eating lunch. Making sure not to be spotted by someone, she stayed hidden along the corridors surrounding the great hall. She figured if she was able to get up in front behind the head table she would have the best view of the whole room. Now positioned behind one of the doors on either side of the room behind the head table, she watched.

She saw her own interactions with her friends during lunch. She saw Malfoy work at an attempt to silently hex a random, poor unfortunate gryfendore- first year no doubt. She saw Crab and Goyle stuffing their faces as usual. She had decided she had seen enough and turned to leave when something caught her eye. Something she definitely was not expecting. Never had she thought her eyes would see the sight of Professor McGonagall's hand lightly gripping her own mother's hand discreetly under the table. But there it was: not only was her Transfigurations Professor holding hands with her mother, her mother didn't seem to mind. In fact, she seemed content- they both did.

Hermione slowly backed away from the crack of the opened door. Stunned, she turned and ran as fast and undetectable as possible back to Gryfendore tower. She crawled in bed, pulled the covers tight over her head and stayed there until it was time for dinner….again.

She tried to sleep, to try and erase what she had just seen. What did this mean? She thought. How could I not see? What do I do? What's going to happen now? All these questions made for a restless Hermione and you can bet, through dinner she would have her eyes glued to the head table this evening.


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione awoke hours later. Her head was still buried under her covers. She was clutching onto the time turner which was still around her neck. Finally, she crawled out from underneath of the blankets and sat up in bed. She looked to the clock on her night table, it was ten until six in the evening.

Oh great, she thought to herself. Woke just in time for dinner, probably in time to see Professor McGonagall put a nice smooch on my mother. Sorry that she allowed that thought to even cross her mind, she grimaced as she forced herself to climb out of bed. Trying to make herself somewhat presentable she ran a brush through her hair. Not really in the mood to make things easy for her, she hardly touched her wand. It was still safely in her school robe.

She made her way into the common room to find Harry and Ginny sitting on the couch.

"There you are Hermione" Ginny exclaimed.

"About time, thought you were going to sleep through until tomorrow morning potions class." Harry teased.

Hermione, not really in the mood for jokes gave a weak smile. "You lot about ready to head to super?" She asked the pair of them.

"Yes, let's go then". Ginny said

"I hope they have pie tonight, a good one, not pumpkin or peach," Harry stated as they were walking out of the common room

"-Honestly Harry," Hermione cut across him rather harsh, more so than she meant to. "There are more important things than pie!"

With a concerned look Harry recoiled a bit.

"I'm sorry Hermione, I like my desserts!" He apologized.

"Oh Harry, I'm sorry, I just – long day, can you forgive me?" Hermione begged.

With a smile from Harry, the three of them made their way to the great hall.

As soon as they entered Hermione immediately began scanning the room for Professor McGonagall. She was, as usual sitting at the head table. It wasn't until then Hermione realized, it was dinner, her mother had usually left before dinner. Hermione tried to relax a bit, but kept finding herself gazing up towards the transfigurations professor, wondering, what truly was going on there.

After dinner, back in the common room Hermione sat on the couch where Ginny and Hermione had been earlier. She was attempting to complete her homework while Ron and Harry were in the middle of an intense game of wizards chess. However, she stared into the fire thinking of her mother and Professor McGonagall, the parchment that should have contained her potion's essay was lying blank in front of her.

"Well, I'm a bit tired. I'm going to get some shut eye- Hey Hermione, you don't supposed-" Ron began…

"Ron, if you want to avoid your third detention in the first week of class, you better get started on the potion's essay that I am not going to do for you this time" Hermione answered before Ron finished asking his question.

"But Hermione" He started to complain.

"Ron! No!" She said firmly, now coming out of her thoughts.

After Ron went up the stairs to bed Harry came over to the couch where Hermione was sitting. Noticing she had been sitting there for close to two hours not having written a word of her essay, he looked puzzled at her.

"oh, I guess I just can't seem to get this written how I want." Hermione said, noticing her friend's curiosity.

"Hermione, What's up?" Harry asked concerned.

"What do you mean?" She asked. Brushing him off.

"Hermione, you're not yourself, ever since you got up from your uncharacteristically long nap you haven't been yourself. I know you Hermione, come on now." Harry encouraged her.

Hermione looked at Harry with sad eyes. Maybe it would be good to tell him my suspicions, I can't do this alone. She thought. No, no I can't tell him, I can't tell anyone, what about dad? Oh my goodness. She hadn't even thought about the effect this all had on her father. With these thoughts running through her mind a mile a minute she could feel the warm tears starting to well up in her eyes.

"Harry, I'm sorry, I can't tell you. Besides, it's nothing really. I just- never mind, don't worry about me." And with that, she gathered her potions books and ran up the stairs faster than Harry could respond.

The next morning Hermione woke and was determined to make sense of what was going on. She decided to go down to breakfast early and then go to talk to her mother. After all, it was her mother. Jean would never lie to her daughter. Hermione knew that much.

"Excuse me, Mum…" Hermione timidly made her presence known.

"Oh, Hermione, love! This is a pleasant surprise in the morning. Did you eat breakfast?" Her mother asked.

"Yes." Hermione answered.

"Well, what do I owe this visit?" Jean asked.

"Um, well… Mum." Hermione started nervously. Jean just looked at her daughter.

Hermione knew she wanted to know the truth. She also knew that she should just be open with her mother. However, Hermione couldn't shake this nervous feeling inside her. She looked down at her slightly trembling hands and tried to still them.

"Well hon, I have loads to do this morning, I would love to sit and chat, maybe dinner tomorrow evening would be better for a chat hmm?" Her mother asked.

"what?" Hermione asked a little foggy headed from her nerves. "Oh, yes, dinner would be nice. With you and Dad?"

"Yes. Your father would be there, he lives with me." Jean said teasing. She could feel her daughters uncharacteristic behavior. However, didn't say a thing about it.

"Ha, right, of course." Hermione said, trying to regain her self.

"By the way darling, did Professor McGonagall help you with managing your schedule?" Jean inquired.

Caught off guard a bit just by her mother's mentioning of the Professor in question, Hermione gave a slightly surprised jump that did not go unnoticed by her mother.

"Oh, um. Yes mum, she did." Hermione answered. "I guess I should go and thank her for her help at some point today." Hermione continued.

"Oh well you could thank her tomorrow night". Jean said.

Looking confused Hermione's eyes flew from the floor to her mother.

"At dinner." Jean continued.

Not sure of what to say in response Hermione stayed silent . She heard her mother go on about how yesterday Jean invited Minerva to dinner, as a way of thanking her for being so welcoming to a new staff member. Jean went on to talk about how Minerva offered her help and support with whatever was needed.

Hermione couldn't believe what she was hearing. Not that having her Professor help her mother was so outrageous, it wasn't. But after seeing what she had, and hearing her mother refer to the woman as Minerva. And Dad, all four of them at dinner. She thought. She just watched her mother. What is it that you are doing Mum? She wanted to ask, but she knew it was not the time.

As Hermione pulled herself out of her thoughts her mother stood and told her it was close to time for the first class of the day.

Hermione had almost forgot, there are other things she must be focused on.

Hermione and her mother went to their separate classes. Jean , to teach and Hermione, to Potions. Professor Snape collected their essays and began the class on brewing something new.

All throughout class however, Hermione couldn't keep focused. She had to restart her potion three times before successfully keeping on task.

"Clearly this is the beginning of the Know- it – all's great spiraling downfall" Professor Snape had hissed. Honestly though, Hermione hardly cared.

That day, during lunch Hermione glued her eyes to the head table. There they were, Professor McGonagall and her mother, sitting side by side. From the hall, looking up at the head table, nothing seemed out of the ordinary. That was, until mail arrived.

The owls flew in and delivered the post as usual. And Hermione received unexpected mail. The letter dropped right in front of her. She opened it and began to read.

Hermione,

Hope you have found my gift helpful. –also hope you are sticking to the rules.

You are a bright student. As is your mother a brilliant educator. I do look forward to getting to know you a bit better.

Hoping your day goes well.

Fondly,

Professor M. McGonagall.

Hermione stared at the letter, a bit shocked that Professor McGonagall would take the time to write it.

"Well Hermione, Whose it from?" Ginny questioned.

Hermione, becoming more and more skid-ish as the day went one, jumped a bit. "oh, just Professor McGonagall, she …um, well it's not important." Hermione said quickly.

"ok? Fine, don't tell me?" Ginny said. Clearly seeing Hermione becoming more and more uncomfortable, she decided not to press the subject.

Hermione's eyes instinctively turned towards the head table. Apparently it was just in time for her curiosity to kick in yet again. She watched said Professor stood from her seat, casually laying an arm around Jean, the professor whispered something in Jean's ear. Saying something in response Jean looked up while simultaneously putting her own hand to cover the professors. Professor McGonagall then exited the great hall through the door behind the head table, the same door Hermione peaked through just one day before. The same door Hermione saw things she best shouldn't have.

Hermione watched this interaction and found herself becoming a bit annoyed. Without a word to her friends and fellow classmates sitting around her she lunged herself up from the table and stormed hurriedly out of the great hall. She made her way quickly through the corridors. Not sure where to go, she settled on the library. Then, she stopped in her tracks when she heard the one and only Professor McGonagall call out her name behind her.

Hermione turned around hesitantly. She decide to keep silent just to see what the woman would say.

"Hermione dear," Professor McGonagall repeated as she came to a stop in front of the girl.

"Did you um, get my note?" She questioned.

"Oh, yes. Yes I did- Thank you professor." Hermione said cautiously.

Professor McGonagall picked up on the girls timidness and decided to cast it aside for the time being.

"Good. Well I'm glad. It is sure to help you." She assured.

Hermione nodded. An awkward silence fell between the two witches. With a slight wave of bravery Hermione decided to speak.

"So, I hear that you are… coming to dinner tomorrow night." She stated.

"Oh, yes. I am." Professor McGonagall said. "That was so sweet of your mother to invite me. She really is a wonderfully kind person. As you are following in her footsteps" She added sincerely.

With a smile and an undetectable roll of her eyes Hermione fidgeted a bit.

"Yes, Well, I guess I will see you then Miss Granger. You better um, I must be heading off then." Professor McGonagall said straightening herself up a bit. "Good day. " And with a nod she was off.

Hermione was left standing in an empty corridor. Well this has turned into a terrific day. And still no answers. She thought. She continued throughout the day with the unforgettable images of her mother and Professor McGonagall. She was already dreading the impending dinner.


	4. Chapter 4

It was early the next morning. Saturday, most students were still in bed. The halls of Hogwarts were quiet. The only thing that could be heard was the sound of the birds chirping out around the grounds. The house elves were busy at work making the usual weekend breakfast, causing a wonderful smell to move throughout the currently empty great hall. Well, that is, the almost empty great hall. Sitting up at the great hall were two witches. Professor McGonagall and Professor Granger. They were busy in conversation but kept quite absorbed in each other, not paying attention to house elves apparating in and out of the hall getting it ready for the morning crowed of students.

"Jean, I have to admit that I am nervous about dinner this evening." Minerva confessed quietly.

"Minerva, don't be. Not a word will be said about anything other than my teaching at here and you being a good friend to a new comer." Jean reassured the woman. Jean covered Minerva's hand which was lying on top of the table, with her own in an attempt to steady it.

With a heavy sigh Minerva openly asked really to the air more than directly to Jean, "How did we let this happen?"

"Well I would presume that our weekly lunches last year had something to do with it." Jean teased.

"All because you were worried about Hermione after she had been petrified." Minerva reminded her.

"Yes well, see what happens when you worry." Jean stated.

"I remember that evening you turned up in my classroom soon after Miss Ginny Weesely had been survived by Mr. Potter. You thanked me for saving your Hermione. I still am trying to convince you that I cannot take credit." The two witches gave a quick chuckle.

"I was so grateful, if anything happened to our Hermione…" Jean reflected.

After a moment Minerva continued reminiscing.

"You hugged me and that was it. A moment in your arms was enough." She revealed, smiling to herself. "a week later at our lunch you coincidentally told me of your beginning turmoil with Mr. Granger, as well as your mixed emotions." Smirking she looked over at Jean who was smirking herself.

"That was the afternoon of our first kiss wasn't it…" Jean stated.

"Dear, I hardly count a slight peck on the cheek as a first kiss." Minerva stated. "It was two weeks later wasn't it that you arrived back in my classroom?"

"Mhmm" Jean agreed. "I took your hand and told you of my heart". "….And after I picked you up off the floor…" She teased. "…I kissed you." She finished.

"Merlin's beard, did I give you a fight or what?" Minerva remembered. "Of course how could I not? You were Married- Still are!" She exclaimed.

"And what did I tell you about thinking on that?" Jean reprimanded the older witch.

Rolling her eyes she responded, "Well, clearly that fact stopped us."

"Did the grand Professor McGonagall just make a joke?" Jean fired back.

"Very funny dear." Minerva said mockingly.

"And so it began…" Jean said giving Minerva's hand a gentle squeeze.

"So it did". Minerva repeated. Looking over at Jean she smiled. But the smile quickly faded at the thought of the impending dinner.

"Still, Hermione, tonight, all of us together… something's bound to go wrong." Minerva worried.

It was then the first few students of the morning breakfast rush started trickling into the great hall. The women quickly put space between them. They both quietly finished their breakfast and Jean made sure to exit the castle without being spotted by her daughter. After all she wasn't supposed to be here on Saturdays, as it is she isn't living in the castle. Not technically anyway.

Hermione on the other hand woke up rather on the late side. She woke to find that most of her friends had already gone down to the morning feast. It wasn't until she walked into the great hall and noticed Professor McGonagall was not at the head table with the rest of the staff, but mingling amongst the students, she remembered the evening that laid before her. She slowly made her way to her seat next to Ginny, Ron and Harry. As she took her seat she was greeted by the Professor. "Morning Miss Granger." She said with a quick hand pat on the girl's shoulder.

"Morning Ma'am". Hermione responded with a bit of laziness.

"You coming to the Quiddich try outs today Hermione?" Harry asked excitedly.

"Oh, um, Haven't really thought about it Harry. Sure I'll come." She said. She knew it was at least something to do that would keep her mind a bit occupied until that evening.

Ginny and Hermione sat amongst the students in the bleachers watching the try outs. Harry was definitely one of the best out there. Hermione however felt herself not being able to fully focus on the try outs. She let her mind wander. Wondering what the Professor and her mother were up to. What was going on? How long? It was then she came back to reality and noticed Professor Snape looking at her intently. Feeling as though a bit shy all of a sudden Hermione tried to refocus on Harry and the try outs going on in front of her. Tonight would come soon enough. She thought.


	5. Chapter 5

It was just a little past when the Saturday evening feast began. Hermione was waiting, not so patiently, for Professor McGonagall.

Jean thought it would be best if Hermione just apparated with Minerva that evening. She heavy heartedly watched the other students in the great hall eating away and she was a bit envious since she knew her evening would most likely not be as pleasant. Just then Professor McGonagall walked from the direction of her office towards Hermione in the entrance hall. As soon as the girl spotted her professor she mumbled to herself, "Well here goes nothing."

"Ah, Hermione, dear, you ready to be off then?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"Yes Ma'am." Hermione said with a slight sigh.

They walked to the edge of the castle's property. Minerva then turned to Hermione and held out her arm. Hermione realized what was about to happen as she cautiously took hold of the woman's arm.

After the most uncomfortably unfamiliar feeling took over her whole body she opened her eyes to find herself on the ground. She was on the side walk outside of her home in London. A bit groggy, she slowly came too as she could see Professor McGonagall standing before her, reaching out a hand.

"You alright?" The professor asked as she pulled the girl to her feet.

"um…" Was all Hermione could manage at the moment.

"Don't worry dear, you'll get used to it." Minerva reassured. "The more you do it, it becomes second nature." She added with a quick smile.

Once they both were straightened up they turned to look at the door of the home that lay ahead of them. Hermione moved to proceed forward while Minerva, Hermione realized, stood still for a moment. The older woman seemed to be breathing a bit more heavily than usual.

Was Minerva McGonagall actually nervous? Hermione asked herself.

Just as soon as the thought appeared it had soon was vanished when Minerva seemed to realize that her student was studying her behavior.

"Well, shall we then…" Minerva started. Placing a tender hand on the girls shoulder and they proceeded to Hermione's front door.

Jean answered the door with a grand smile on her face.

"Hello! Hello both of you! Come in!" She greeted them happily.

"Hi Mum," Hermione said as they embraced each other.

"Hi dear!" Jean said. "Go through to the living area, your father is in there. Oh just dying to see you!" She added.

As Hermione moved through the front hall towards the back living room she casually turned back to her mother and Professor as they greeted each other. Nothing unusual I supposed… Hermione gathered as she saw them exchange a hug. But then, there it was again. They were attached by the hand. Their fingers so gently intertwined with one another's however just a second longer than they should have been. They moved to follow Hermione into the living area unaware of the girl's observations.

"Hi Hermione! Lovely to see you dear!" Dan Granger said. He opened up his arms to welcome his daughter into a hug.

"Hi dad! Missed you I have!" She said. She held tightly to her father and buried her head into his chest. Almost as if she thought he might slip away, she acted as if she wanted to memorize what he felt like. What his arms around her, protecting her, felt like.

"Dan, dear, I would like to introduce you to the Deputy of Hogwarts, Ms. Minerva McGonagall." Jean said as she and the Professor entered close behind Hermione.

Dan let go of his daughter and moved to shake hands with the older woman.

"Ah, so you're the one who my wife has been talking so highly of!" He said warmly.

Hermione discretely rolled her eyes at the comment. Her father's choice of words sometimes…she thought. At the same comment, Minerva inwardly tensed, however it did not go unnoticed by Hermione that at the gentle touch of Jean's hand on her arm, Minerva quickly relaxed.

"I so appreciate the help and support you have given Jean while she begins this new career endeavor." Dan said to Minerva.

With a slight blush of a smile "Oh really, it's nothing I have done." Minerva responded. Looking over at Jean, "This woman is quite a qualified educator." She finished.

As Jean smiled, a bit red in the face herself, she walked to the connected kitchen.

"Well dinner should be ready in just a few minutes, but while we wait, um. Hermione, why don't you give Professor McGonagall the grand tour." Jean said.

A bit caught off guard Hermione looked at her mother with pleading eyes. " Um, well. Alright." She said grudgingly. "Come, this way. I suppose we'll start with the dining room."

Following Hermione to the dining area Minerva quickly glanced at jean who instinctively gave a quick wink towards the woman.

They then moved into the formal living room. "Oh, do you play?" Minerva asked Hermione."

"Oh, I used to." Hermione answered. She walked over to the old wooden upright piano where Minerva was ghosting her hand over the keys.

"I absolutely love the sound. I used to play as a young girl. My mother taught me." Minerva reminisced. "Of course, that has been years ago." She added, a bit of sadness echoed in her words.

Hermione showed off her dance awards that were displayed. As she told her Professor of her dance classes, Minerva could only help but slightly over hear and take notice out of the corner of her eye the interaction between Dan and Jean Granger over in the kitchen.

A sting of guilt hit her as she saw Dan lovingly touch Jean on her back and offer to help with dinner. Another sting of guilt hit as she realized she was watching their daughter talk of her younger years as a child in the home that Dan and Jean created for her. However her thoughts were interrupted when she heard Jean call them for dinner.

As they all sat in the dining room Hermione could feel the awkwardness settle in. Of Course, her father, was oblivious… Or was he? She wondered if he had any suspicions. After all she wasn't here for most of the year when her parents were together in the house.

After they said a quick word of thanks they began to eat.

"I do thank you for having me to dinner." Minerva said to Dan and Jean.

"Oh, don't mention it." Dan said. "A friend of Jeans is always welcome in the Granger house!" He added.

"Besides, you have helped our Hermione, here, come into her own person!" He said smiling at his daughter.

"Oh, well, she is a delight to know." Minerva responded. Minerva gently patted Hermione on the arm. Hermione gave a bit of a weak smile in response.

"So dad, What have you been doing with your days since Mums been working at Hogwarts?" Hermione asked.

"Oh well, loads Hermione." He said. "Pulled numerous teeth, a filling here and there. Oh! Pulled wisdom teeth out of a young lad the other day. He's in for a rough recovery I'm afraid." Her dad continued.

"Now, Dentistry… Jean tells me it's a fairly good job. Had you always known you wanted to be a dentist Mr. Granger?" Minerva asked.

"Please, Call me Dan. We're very informal here in the Granger house!" He began with a smile.

"-Oh! Yes!" Hermione began to answer for her father. "He loved dentistry. Every night as a boy he dreamed of pulling kids teeth! Just like Mum here dreamed of teaching witches and wizards now that she's found her dream job!" she said.

Jean and Dan exchanged a quick glance of shock at their daughter's uncharacteristically sarcastic behavior. Hermione just cleared her throat and continued shoving food into her mouth.

"Well, I always knew I would be some sort of a doctor." Dan said trying to save the tone of the conversation.

They continued talking of Hermione's future ambitions and a bit of Minerva's life as Hogwarts Deputy as they finished their dinner. Hermione decided it probably best she didn't look up at anybody's face. She stared at her slowly disappearing food on her plate. Minerva however, intently watched how Jean and Dan interacted.

"Well, I do have a spot of dessert if anybody is interested." Jean announced.

"That sounds delightful. Everything has been delightful!" Minerva said gratefully.

"Well, we should probably wait until Hermione is finished." Dan said jokingly.

Hermione gave her father a quick eyebrow.

"Oh, Dan you know if we do that we'll be here until Winter break." Jean teased.

She then looked towards Minerva. "Hermione is the slowest eater you will ever meet Minerva."

"Oh, well, that's quite alright." Minerva said.

"However, I suppose I'll get the dessert ready to go." Jean started. She then turned to Dan and put and arm around him . Tenderly she ran a finger along the edge of his hair line while continuing. "Dan here, Loves his sweets." The two Granger's smiled at each other.

Observing this Minerva felt another sting of guilt iced with a bit of awkwardness. Moving herself to ignore the discomfort she began to stand. "Please, let me help you clear." She offered.

"Oh, well, thank you." Jean said. The women cleared the dishes and disappeared into the kitchen leaving Hermione and her father to talk amongst each other while she finished up her dinner.

Once both safely in the kitchen out of ear shot from the other two, they set their dishes on the counter and Minerva turned to Jean nervously. "So, how do you think it is all going?" She asked.

"Oh, wonderful. Don't worry so much love." Jean reassured the woman. And then she grabbed the dessert from the fridge and entered the dining room. Minerva was left in the kitchen to gather her wits about her to re-enter the awkward evening.

After they finished dessert they settled back into the informal living room for some tea. There, they continued conversing of Hermione and her childhood. Minerva took it upon herself to stand and wander about the room looking at the pictures of a beautiful family. She knew she was working at something that threatened to tear it apart. She wasn't working at it alone, no, but she was playing her part. There was no denying that. But she also thought to herself that there was no denying how she felt. Coming out of her reverie she turned back to the three of them sitting and sipping on tea.

"Please, forgive me, but where might I find the ladies…?" She asked.

"Oh, yes. Of course… um… well, you might want to use the one upstairs." Jean said.

"You see, we're redecorating the one here on the first floor. I will show you to the upstairs. Follow me." She continued as she stood and began to walk up to the upper level of the house. Minerva quickly set her tea down and followed.

In the older women's absence Dan retreated to reading the paper. Hermione, had an odd feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"Um., Dad, excuse me a minute would you? I'm going up to my room to fetch something I must not forget to take back to school with me…" She trailed off as she simultaneously stood and quietly hurried to the upstairs.

Careful not to make a sound to bring attention Hermione crept up the stair case. She ran quickly to her room and close the door but not all the way. She left just enough of a crack to peak through to her mother's bed room which was di the hall diagonally across the hall from her own. The door was wide open.

She spotted the two women standing in the dimly lit room. They were inches from each other quietly whispering. Hermione couldn't make out but a few words here and there. She did however hear this:

"But Im just so nervous that they will find out." Minerva had said.

"They won't." Jean said softly. She moved her hands over Minerva's arms soothingly. And then she whispered more words of confidence that Hermione couldn't make out.

"I just don't like this sneaking around…" she heard Minerva say.

"Yes. I know." Jean said. "I know… I will tell him." She continued.

"Hermione." Was all that Hermione could hear that Minerva said.

With a soft hush from Jean Hermione watched as her mother moved her hands to enclose Minerva's.

Minerva looked up into Jeans eyes. Hermione could see Minerva's reddened eyes for the first time in the conversation. She had been crying.

Jean caressed Minerva' hands as she slowly moved to touch her lips with the witch's. Minerva enclosed her arms around Jean. She gently kissed Jean's clothing covered shoulder.

Hermione, whose eyes were reluctantly glued to the scene that just unfolded before her, quietly tiptoed out of her room and down the stairs to rejoin her father in the living room.

She waited wordlessly downstairs for her mother and Professor McGonagall to come back down stairs. After they returned Hermione just stared at her mother as the three adults picked up their conversation.

They talked for another half an hour before Dan began to yawn. "Well ladies. I think I should bid you all goodnight. It is getting a bit late. I've got more teeth to pull tomorrow you know." He teased.

With a smile they stood and Dan hugged his daughter goodbye. "You be good and stay strong in those classes!" He encouraged.

"I will dad! I love you." She said.

" And I love you." He responded.

He reached out to hug Minerva goodbye. Hermione watched this awkward exchange. She also watched as her mother bid goodnight to Professor McGonagall. She noticed the lingering eye contact that she seemed to glance over before.

Once all the goodbyes were said and Professor McGonagall and Hermione were standing outside the front door, Hermione felt like she could breathe a bit easier.

She looked over at her professor whose arm was out awaiting Hermione to grab hold. "shall we be headed home?" She said.

"Yes Professor." Hermione said bit unsure of how to act. Hermione grabbed hold of Professor McGonagall's hand and prepared herself for the uncomfortable feeling that took over her body. It was over as soon as it seemed to begin.

Once again she found herself on the ground staring up at Professor McGonagall's out stretched hand.

"It really does get easier. I promise." The woman told the younger witch. Hermione gave another weak smile as she grabbed her professor's hand and pulled herself on to her feet.

As they walked towards the castle gates Hermione's thoughts were trying to process what she had witnessed tonight. Should she tell her professor what she had seen? Should she tell her mum? Dad?

They arrived inside the front entrance and they stopped and turned to face one another.

"Professor…." Hermione started timidly. She looked up at her professor' eyes. They were strong and steady. Not the red and weary eyes she had secretly seen earlier. A twinge of fear and nerves passed through Hermione and she decided to remain quiet.

At the same moment Minerva McGonagall mentally hesitated. Hermione knows, she thought for a brief moment.

"Never mind. I'm sorry. I'm just tired I guess." Hermione resigned.

"Yes well, Thank you for a lovely evening Hermione." Professor McGonagall said. "I will see you tomorrow then." She added.

Before turning to leave Minerva cautiously reached her arms out and pulled Hermione into a brief hug. "I meant what I said dear. It has been a joy knowing you." She whispered.

Letting the girl go she inclined her head slightly and turned on her heels to make her way to her private quarters.

Hermione stood alone a minute longer in the entrance hall. Slowly she made her way to her dormitory.

Climbing in bed she went over the evening. With a groan of annoyance and confusion she pulled the covers over her head and buried her face in her pillow willing sleep to take her.

-Sorry for the bit of a wait for this chapter… Hope you enjoy it!


	6. Chapter 6

Hermione laid low for the rest of the weekend. Harry and Ginny and Ron went into Hogsmead and invited her to join them but she declined. It's not that she didn't want to go, but she didn't want to have an uncomfortable run in with Professor McGonagall. She decided to drag herself out of bed and pay a visit to Hagrid. He always knew how to cheer her up.

She quickly flew down the hillside and passed Buckbeak before reaching the Giant's hut. Knocking softly three times on the door she waited for him to answer the door.

"Oh Hello Hermione!" Hagrid greeted the girl with a wide smile. "Come in! Come in!"

With a grin that stretched from ear to ear Hermione walked through the door way.

"Have a seat!" Hagrid offered. "Can I get you a cup a tea?"

"Yes, please. That would be lovely." Hermione said.

Hermione took a seat and waited patiently as Hagrid prepared the tea. He walked over and joined Hermione at the table with two steaming cups of tea,

"Thank you Hagrid." She said.

"Oh don't mention it." He said. "Now what brings you here on a nice Sunday as today?"

Hermione took a sip of tea and squirmed a bit. "Oh, you know… Just thought I'd pay you a visit. And buckbeak." She said.

"Now I would a thought you'd a gone into Hogsmead with the boys, Harry and Ron." He said.

"Wasn't much in the mood to be around people I suppose." Hermione answered.

"So, how's it been this school year with your Mum working at the castle?" Hagrid inquired.

"Oh, well, you know…" Hermione began and then trailed off. Hermione felt as though she may burst. She slowly allowed tears to leak from the corner of her eyes.

Hagrid noticed the girls display of emotion and patted her arm. "Come now, it can't be too bad." He said. "You've got her here in case you need anything. Can't get too homesick can ya?" He said soothingly.

Hermione tried her best at a smile. "Oh Hagrid. It's just, I know something I shouldn't. And I can't tell a soul about it. I want to tell them I know but if I do it will just… Just ruin everything." Hermione burst into full tears and buried her face in her arms."

"shhh Hermione. It'll be alright. What will be ruined? Tell who what?" He tried to ask. But it was a lost cause trying to get answers from the girl.

With a sigh and a pat on the back Hagrid tried to console the girl. "Now Hermione I don't know what you're going on about. But I don't like to see you so upset. Fact is I don't like to see any of you kids upset." Hagrid gave a weak chuckle.

"Oh Hagrid. It's my Mum.- don't think it's bad. She's healthy and all. It's just…" Hermione hesitated looking up at Hargrid. So she decided to mumble and hope he understood.

"I saw her…. Professor McGonagall…. Holding hands….kiss…My dad… devastate…" That's all Hagrid could clearly make out. Trying to put the pieces together he leaned back in his chair sipping his tea.

"Hermione," He started gently.

"Hagrid! My Mum and Professor McGonagall…" She clearly stated. Her tear stained face looking pleadingly at the giant.

"Well, Hermione I know that is a big accusation"- He stated

"I Know it is but I Know it to be true! I saw it with my own eyes!" Hermione cut across him.

They sat in silence for a few minutes trying to make sense of the situation. However their thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Oh, uh, excuse me Hermione. Be just a minute." Hagrid said as he stood and moved to answer the door.

"Oh hello Professor." Hargird greeted the visitor a little surprisingly. "Uh…Come on in." He cautiously stepped aside to allow the Professor to enter.

Hagrid moved his eyes to meet Hermione's red ones. Hermione's eyes were met by none other than Professor McGonagall herself.

"Oh hello Hermione. I don't mean to interrupt." Professor McGonagall said looking from Hermione to Hagrid and back again.

"Oh, Uh. No worries professor, no worries." Hagrid said timidly. "We's just having a spot of tea."

Professor McGonagall smiled. Her eyes fell on Hermione. "Now, I was surprised to see you didn't go into town with your friends."

"Oh, Well I decided to sleep in I guess. Late evening last night you know." Hermione said with a bit of a sting to her tone. It did not go unnoticed by the professor who slightly recoiled at Hermione's comment.

Hagrids eyes wandered around his hut as he could feel the tension building.

"Well, I just wanted to make sure that you were alright." Professor McGonagall said.

Hermione forced a smile. It was the Minerva recognized the state of the girls eyes. She had been crying. She then turned to Hagrid.

"I trust you are taking good care of our Hermione then?" She asked.

"Oh yes, a course. Always love a visit from Hermione!" He said.

"And you are doing well?" she continued her inquiry.

"Oh yes." He said. "Buck beak and I are holding down the fort you know…" Hagrid continued to go on trailing off about the small adventures he and buckbeak had had this past weekend.

Hermione and Professor McGonagall exchanged a quick nervous glance. Neither one was paying much attention to the Giant's on goings.

After a while Minerva decided to bid the two good afternoon and made her way out of the hut.

Hermione sighed heavily.

"Hermione," Hagrid started, looking at the poor girl. "I believe you and I both know you have to say something." He said. "Professor McGonagall, you're on her good side you see. Besides," Hagrid continued. "Whatever is going on with your Mum and Professor McGonagall, you must know, Professor McGonagall doesn't do anything if it isn't out of love." He reassured the girl.

"So you think I should…" Hermione began but before she could finish Hagrid encouraged on.

"Yes, go. Go catch her now if you must."

Hermione finished the last bit of her tea and moved to leave the hut.

"Ah, and Hermione, just Remember, you're a smart, strong girl, you can handle it. Be brave you are and honest." With a small smile exchanged Hermione was off.

She could see Professor McGonagall in the distance just reaching the main entrance. Hurriedly she followed the Professor all the way through the entrance, up the staircases and through short corridors and finally she reached the Professor's private quarters as Minerva entered.

Hermione waited a few minutes to gather her thoughts. She walked up to the door and softly knocked. She fidgeted while she waited for Professor McGonagall to answer the door. She heard movement on the other side of the door and it soon opened.

"Well, hello Miss. Granger. I thought- weren't you just with Hagrid?" Minerva said a bit surprised.

"Oh well, after you came by, I…" Hermione began. But she didn't seem like she could finish her thought and just gave a heavy hearted sigh and averted her eyes to the stone floor.

"Hermione, wh- Why don't you come in dear." Professor McGonagall said and she cautiously stepped aside to let the girl in.

Hermione slowly walked through the doorway. Standing in the entrance area she watched as her professor went over to her desk and quickly vanished the letter she had been working on.

"Well, sit down then." The professor insisted as she gestured towards the small sitting sofa in the equally as small living room. Hermione did as she was told and Professor McGonagall sat as well.

"Now, to what do I owe this visit?" Professor McGonagall asked.

Not answering right away, Hermione tried to get her thoughts in order. Minerva had an instant wave of fire cross her. She and Jean had been careful however, she knew that Hermione was a smart girl. And from her nervous spirit today, Minerva was sure she knew why the girl was here.

Hermione continued to fidget but decided that no matter how this was going to go she knew it had to be done. With a deep breath, she slowly began.

"Well, Professor, you see…" Her gaze was unsteady as her eyes fluttered from place to place.

"I saw you…. And Mum." She said hesitantly and almost so softly Minerva didn't quite think she heard right.

Hermione's eyes flew to the older witch's eyes.

"Talking you see…" she continued.

"-Hermione," Minerva began to interject. Her face turning hot. "I don't really know what to"

Hermione cut across her though, deciding to take the easy way out. "-look, Professor… I'm happy that you have become such good friends." Hermione said quickly.

Minerva, caught off guard by this comment, she straightened her skirt and remained silent.

"I really know it means a lot to Mum that you have become so… friendly." Hermione said as she regretted her choice of words immediately.

"Well, she is a lovely person, your Mum." Minerva said quietly, she noticed that her hands started to shake, just a bit.

Hermione, deciding that there was no way that this was the time to have this discussion decided to abruptly stand. "Well, Professor, I'm sorry to bother you. I really just wanted to tell you that and thank you." She immediately lowered her head and quickly walked towards the main entrance way.

"Oh," Minerva said shocked at her quick move to exit. "Well, you're welcome." She quickly followed the girl to the door as she opened it and watched Hermione's quick exit. Hermione decided to run straight to the library and get ahead on her work for the upcoming week.

After the door shut with a thud Minerva quickly sent an owl to Jean warning that she was about to pay an unplanned visit to the Granger house.

Once Minerva made her way outside the front gates of Hogwarts and apparated out front of the Granger house she stood there thinking. She knew she couldn't very well just walk up and ring the bell and show up unannounced as Professor McGonagall. As she was pondering what to do outside, Jean Granger was on the inside of the house having just received the impromptu to note from Minerva. Her and Dan had just gotten back home from Sunday morning church and Dan had settled into his chair for the afternoon with the Sunday paper along with a hot cup of tea. Jean quickly got up eyeing her husband and moved quickly to the front of the house. As she peered out the front window however, she couldn't see anything out of the ordinary. Then she spotted the tabby cat that she had come to know so well. Giving a quick glance back towards the back of the house where she knew Dan to be she then quietly opened the front door. Minerva, in her cat form, gave a quiet meow and Jean snatched up the cat.

"Dear!" she yelled back at Dan, "I think I am going to draw myself a bath. I'll be down in a bit alright?"

"Fine dear. Fine." He responded lacking emotion in his voice.

She climbed the stairs and walked through her room and into the master bath. She drew water in the bath while Minerva, being a cat, very quickly jumped from Jeans arms with a screech. By the time Jean turned around Minerva McGonagall, the woman, was standing before her. The women exchanged a soft smile.

"Well, is everything alright?" Jean asked.

"Now dear, you should know by now that, like every other cat, I characteristically am not a fan of water while in my animagues form." Minerva reminded Jean.

With a little release of a laugh and a sigh Jean smiled. "Oh, I'm sorry sweets, but you do know, you didn't give me much time." She retorted.

"Yes, Well, your daughter didn't leave me much of a choice!" Minerva stated.

A concerned look crossed Jeans face at the mention of Hermione.

Minerva quickly waved a hand and reassured the mother. "Oh, no, she's quite fine. Nothing is wrong."

Jean sighed with relief and turned to tending the bath. Slowly she began undressing.

"I figure, why not take a bath since that's what I'm technically supposed to be doing." Jean said with a slight grin.

Minerva just stood still in place as she watched Jean remove every article of clothing she had on and step into the bath. She was momentarily at a loss for words.

"come now Minerva, what's this all about?" Jean asked as she leaned her head back against the edge of the bath and relaxed.

"Well, Hermione, seeked me out today, in my private quarters. She was quite nervous, and she was acting a bit strange. The whole thing for that matter, was a bit strange." Minerva recounted the odd visit as she conjured up a wooden chair for herself to sit in right next to the bath.

"What, not going to join me Minerva?" Jean teased. Minerva shot her a look.

"don't you forget that your husband is sitting downstairs. You remember him don't you?" She shot back.

Rolling her eyes Jean thought about the visit Minerva had just told her about. "Well, maybe she does know, but she may not."

"I never wanted to hurt the girl." Minerva insisted quietly, almost to herself.

Jean put a hand on the woman's arm, "this will work out. I promise."

They just looked at each other for a moment. Minerva turned in her chair and gestured for Jean to turn her back to her. Minerva placed her hands on Jeans shoulders and began to give her a soft neck rub. Jean started to feel herself relax. Realizing how nice and safe she felt, she knew what she must do.

That night after Minerva had returned back to Hogwarts and while Hermione was busy at work in the library, Jean cautiously approached her husband.

"Dan, we need to talk."


	7. Chapter 7

Jean stood before her husband, hands trembling and her heart racing. She wasn't sure how she was going to do this but she knew that it had to be done. She cautiously moved to sit down in the living room chair directly across from where he was sitting.

"What's on your mind dear?" Dan asked.

Jean slowly breath in and let it out even slower.

"Alright, here it goes." She began.

"Dan… I've been seeing someone… Someone else." She stated clearly, looking down at her shaking hands.

Dan slowly lowered his paper that he had begun to read.

"Well, honestly, that's not what I was expecting at all." Dan said quietly.

"I think I" Jean began, "No, I know that I am in love."

There, she had finally said it. She had known it, and felt it for so long, but now she actually faced it. She regretfully looked up at her husband. She continued to tell Dan about how it had come to be that she fell for the Transfiguration's professor.

Abruptly, Dan stood up out of his chair. "I need some time to think." He said softly, and turned and walked out of the room. Jean was left to stare at the empty chair where her husband had just been sitting. After a few minutes had gone by she decided to pick herself up and figure out the next step.

She decided to head towards Hogwarts. Once in her office, she threw herself into the papers that she still had yet to grade for the upcoming week. More than a few hours went by when she received an urgent note from Minerva.

-Thought you should know,

Your husband was here in search of a divorce. I told him he'd have to seek you out seeing as I cannot help. You told him. I am proud of you. But honestly- Are you sure?

-M.

With that note read, Jean grabbed her jacket and headed back for home.

However, when she got there, Dan was nowhere to be seen. She searched the first floor. Then she went up to the second floor. In her bedroom she found he had packed her bags. And there was an envelope.

-Please sign.

That was all it said. She opened the envelope and unfolded the papers. Dan had already printed out divorce papers. It hadn't even been 24 hours- hell it hadn't even been 12 hours.

With a heavy sigh she gathered her belongings and the papers and headed back to Hogwarts.

Minerva McGonagall was sitting at her desk in her private quarters. She was sitting in front of her unfinished lesson plans, deep in thought. She was reflecting on the ugly display of anger, confusion and obvious hurt that Dan Granger had just let loose in front of her with his unannounced visit.

She heard a soft knock on her door. She knew that after the day she had had, it was only a matter of time. She brought herself to her feet and moved to answer the door. Jean was standing on the other side of the door with her luggage along with a tear stained face, looking up at Minerva with red eyes.

"Oh dear, come here." Minerva calmly welcomed Jean into her open arms.

"I know I did the right thing. I know that I did. I also know that I let this go on for too long." Jean said. More tears began to leak out of her eyes. The women were seated on the sofa in Minerva's quarters. Minerva held Jean close and stroked her hair lovingly.

"I didn't mean to hurt anybody." Jean said as her tears and the guilt took over her whole body. Minerva's grip on Jean tightened in reassurance. "I didn't mean to hurt anybody". Jean repeated.

"shh. I know, I know." Minerva comforted Jean.

After it seemed all of Jean's tears had fallen, the women sat in silence. After a while Jean was the first to speak.

"I have to tell Hermione". She said.

A soft "Mhmm" was all she got in response from Minerva.

Other than that, the evening passed without much conversation. Jean and Minerva now had the freedom that they had been longing for. They knew it wasn't perfect yet, but steps were taken today, Important steps. Jean finally fell asleep in Minerva's arms while she continued to stroke her hair. "One step at a time." Minerva whispered. She leaned down to kiss Jean on the forehead and then leaned her own head against Jeans and closed her own eyes.

The next morning, Monday greeted Hermione with the sun shining brightly through her window. She had about an hour and a half before she was due to go down to breakfast so she decided to take her time waking up and making her way out of bed. She recounted her awkward conversation with Professor McGonagall the previous afternoon. The thought made her a bit queasy. She rolled her eyes and got out from under the covers. After performing a cleansing charm and put on her robes she decided to walk the halls before breakfast. Without thinking about where she was going, her feet led her to the corridor that just happened to also be the same corridor that Professor McGonagall's private quarters happen to be located. She didn't realize quite where she was until she heard the faint sound of a door open a little ways down the hall. Her eyes looked up to see her mother step into the hallway. She quickly hid herself behind the nearest gargoyle. She watched as her mother stood facing Professor McGonagall's open doorway. Hermione tried to peer around the gargoyle to see the Professor clearly- careful not to be noticed, she was not able to see anything other than her mother's figure. She was smiling. For moment Hermione let that image register in her mind and smiled to herself. As if to shake the thought away Hermione shook her head slightly. As the interaction continued, Hermione saw Professor McGonagall's wand appear and suddenly a slender yellow rose was floating in the air in the space between the two women. Jean reached out and grabbed the rose. Hermione saw Professor McGonagall's hand move to cover her mother's hand holding the rose. Then she saw her mother lean closer to the Professor. With a light kiss their lips touched and Jean stepped back.

As Professor McGonagall closed the door to her private quarters Hermione hid herself closer towards the gargoyle, realizing her mother was walking in her direction. Hermione watched her mother's retreating figure turn a corner towards the direction of the great hall. Hermione stood quite still for a moment trying to catch her breath. She looked back towards Professor McGonagall's door, making sure she would not be entering the hallway. Hermione quickly made her way through the corridor for breakfast.

She sat next to Ron and Harry and Ginny. Occasionally she glanced up towards the head table. She saw, what seemed to be becoming the usual, her mother sitting quite close to Professor McGonagall.

"So Hermione, how was your day yesterday without us?" Ginny asked.

"Oh, you know, nothing special." Hermione responded with a shrug.

"Ran into Hagrid this morning. I had been missing scabbers again you see. Got an owl early this morning from Hagrid saying Scabbers was in his garden eating off his plants and such." Ron said. "Hagrid said you visited him."

Hermione's face became hot with fear. She had hoped Hagrid hadn't mentioned their conversation to Ron. That's the last thing I need. She thought… The whole school finds out my mother and Professor… Hermione let her thoughts trail off unfinished.

"Oh, yes. We had a nice visit." Hermione confirmed. She quickly finished her breakfast without hardly saying another word. As she walked out of the great hall she heard her mother's voice, "Hermione dear!" Jean called.

Hermione turned to see her mother heading to meet her.

"Hermione, I was wondering if I might have a word with you?" Jean asked.

"um, sure mum, what's up?" Hermione tried to say with as much enthusiasm as she could fake.

"Oh, well, um…" Jean hesitated as she looked around to see the other students still eating around them, including Ron, Harry and Ginny who were looking at the two Grangers.

"Well, I was hoping… you see, it's more of a private matter." Her mother whispered.

Hermione's heart began to race inside her. "Well alright." She responded.

Jean gave a weak smile. Out of the corner of her eye, Hermione could see Professor McGonagall as well as Professor snape intently watching the mother and daughter.

"Well, what do you say you and I have lunch together today?" Jean asked.

"Oh, well alright." Hermione agreed and slowly turned to continue her journey out of the great hall.

Caught off guard by her daughters rather abrupt exit Jean called after her, "Say about 1 pm dear?"

Hermione gave a casual wave without glancing back.

Later that day, Hermione stood outside of her mother's office door. She was bracing herself for the conversation she was sure that was about to come. She had been standing outside the door for quite some time. The halls were practically empty seeing how it was lunch hour and most students and staff were in the great hall. With a pep talk to herself silently inside her head she raised her arm and knocked on the wooden door.

"Enter." She heard her mother's voice say from inside the room.

Hermione slowly turned the door knob, pushed open the door and cautiously stepped inside.

"Ah! Hermione. Excellent timing my darling, just finished my lesson plans for tomorrow. Come, sit!" she said warmly as she gestured towards a chair that was placed on the other side of the desk where she was sitting.

"The house elves have brought us our lunch a bit early." She said as she saw Hermione eyeing the two plates of food on the desk. Hermione's eyes also caught the sight of a single yellow rose that was gently placed in a vase at the corner of the same desk.

The girls ate their lunch, rather quickly. Both seemed nervous a bit.

After the food was gone and the dishes were cleared away they were left with the inevitable discussion.

Jean nervously cleared her throat and then began to talk.

"Hermione, I have to tell you something."

Hermione eyed her mother carefully. She knew they were both nervous.

"What is it?" Hermione said, trying to sound surprised instead of curious. She reached out to grab her mother's hand to try and reassure her.

Jean looked at her daughter. She knew this was it.

"Hun, your father and I are getting a divorce."

Hermione was a bit caught off guard. This was not exactly what she was expecting to hear. She unknowingly dropped her grip on her mother's hand and could feel immediate tears begin to surface.

"Oh, Hermione dear." Jean said as she tried to reach out to touch her daughter, "It's alright."

About a thousand thoughts went through Hermione's mind. This means her father must know about her mother and Professor McGonagall. Did she tell him? Did he find out? Oh what if he found out, that would be just terrible. She began to worry.

She began to look around the room helplessly.

"Mum." Was all she could manage to say.

Jean Hugged forcefully hugged her daughter. Hermione began to sob into her mother's shoulders, but only for a second. Hermione pulled back from her mother's embrace and stood from her chair. Looking at her mother, she knew her mother was about to tell her what she didn't want to hear.

"Hermione," Jean started. " There's something else… well someone else rather…"

Hermione couldn't say anything. She just watched as her mother tried to make sense of this for her.

Jean quickly realized what she had said and tried to make Hermione feel more at ease. "Oh, hun, I don't want you to think I don't love your father. Because I do," Jean reassured her. "It's just… well, I don't love him like I used to, and this other… person, I…" But before Jean could finish Hermione had worked her way backwards towards the door and she quickly disappeared from the office. Jean sighed heavily as her gaze fell from the empty doorway to the single yellow rose on her desk.

Hermione ran through the halls with tears streaming down her face. She ran blindly through the crowed of students that now began entering the halls now that it was nearing the end of lunch hour. She made her way to the common room. However, it was not filled with students as she had expected. Only Harry, who had turned to see Hermione enter, as she had done so in such a rush. He took notice that she appeared to be crying.

"Hermione, stop" He said gently as he grabbed her by the elbow.

Hermione stopped beside her friend and just looked at him. It was then she realized that she could no longer keep this to herself. She needed her friends.

"Oh Harry…" She exclaimed as she threw her arms around him.

"it's alright, shhh." He comforted her while returning her embrace.

Harry walked Hermione over to the sofa where he had just been sitting. Both sitting, Harry gently rubbed Hermione's back in reassurance.

"Come on then, what's this all about?" He asked.

Hermione looked up into Harry's eyes. With a weak sigh she began to talk.

"It's my mum. The last week or so," She paused looking down at her fidgeting hands. Letting her eyes travel back up to Harry's she continued, "I saw my mum and Professor McGonagall… together…" she said softly.

If Harry had been at all shocked he didn't let on at all. He just continued to comfort Hermione. "Well, alright." He simply stated.

Hermione managed a slight chuckle at his seemingly casual response.

"Hermione… I don't really know…" he began but Hermione talked over him.

"My parents are getting divorced Harry." She began to cry a bit harder. Harry moved to hug Hermione again.

"I'm sorry Hermione. Really I am." He said.

After a bit the tears settled and the two sat in silence. The common room was still a bit empty. Only a few more students had made their way back from lunch and settled into a corner of the room to work.

"Well, Hermione," Harry started after a while, "This may not be all bad you know."

Hermione turned to face Harry with a bit of a questioning look.

Harry knew he'd have to explain this one. Sitting up a bit he tried his best to help Hermione see the positive.

"Look, you like Professor McGonagall right? We all do. And I know that she absolutely adores you Hermione." Harry was pleased to see that that comment aroused the slightest smile from his friend.

"And if she and your mum do get together, it could be alright Hermione. Professor McGonagall is a good person." He added.

"I know, Harry, I do know all this. It's just, what about my dad? He's got to be hurt. And, oh Harry… I just love him so much." Hermione said nearly bursting to tears again.

"I know you do." Harry said softly. "Hermione, listen to me okay?" Making sure Hermione was looking at him straight in the eye, Harry went on, "I don't know what goes on between your dad and your mum, and I don't know what will happen between your mum and McGonagall, but I do know that those three people love and care for you very much, as do I. This will all work out Hermione. And yeah, sure your dads' hurt, but Hermione, he'll always be your dad, no matter what."

Hermione just leaned into Harry's embrace. She felt safe and she knew she would always have him to keep her positive like he was trying to do right now. With a friendly kiss on the cheek she said, "Thank you Harry Potter."

"Anytime." He said with a smile.

The next two days passed slowly and uneventfully. It was currently Wednesday. Hermione was sitting in Transfigurations class next to Ginny. She watched as Professor McGonagall paced the classroom while she lectured. Hermione let her mind wander a bit. She thought, I wonder what it is she sees in my mum… she laughed to herself, I wonder what my mum sees in her? She thought. She let her mind recap her conversation with Harry and how maybe this could all work out. Her mind wandered farther back to her talk with Hagrid. She remembered him saying that Minerva McGonagall doesn't do something if it isn't out of pure love. Hermione smiled at the thought and remembered the smile on her mother's face the other morning outside the professor's door. Hermione thought, maybe Harry's right, maybe this isn't all bad…

The end of class came quickly and Hermione watched the students file out as she slowly gathered her own books and other belongings. She could feel her professor's eyes on her. Hermione looked up towards the front of the classroom and sure enough Professor McGonagall was watching the girl pack up. Hermione saw Professor McGonagall move from the front of the room in her direction but then she stopped. Just then Harry appeared by Hermione's side.

"You coming Hermione?" He asked

"Um, yes, just uh…" Hermione paused and glanced in Professor McGonagall's direction where Harry's eyes followed. He understood.

"I'll catch up with you." She finished. Harry gave a slight nod and exited the classroom.

Hermione turned to face Professor McGonagall as she had started again, to walk to where Hermione was. Hermione smiled.

"Hello Professor." She said shyly.

"Hello, Hermione." Professor McGonagall started cautiously. "I wanted to make sure you were alright. After your visit Sunday afternoon…" Professor McGonagall hesitated slightly, "And I noticed today, just now in class you were- you seemed to be drifting off to somewhere else?" She finished.

Hermione smiled. Okay, this is it, she thought… It's all going to work out, it's alright. She reassured herself. So, she went for it…

"Oh, professor, I'm alright. Really, I'm okay." She said eyeing her professor a bit, hopefully sending her the message that she really was okay… with everything. Hermione held tightly to her belongings in her arms. Making sure she had everything she turned and began to walk to the back of the classroom. Hermione stopped just short of the door and turned around to face her professor who was still standing where Hermione had been.

"Oh, professor," she began carefully. "I would try purple next time."

"I'm sorry?" Minerva questioned. Still standing motionless in the same spot.

"Roses," Hermione went on. "Their her favorite, purple roses are my mother's favorite." She finished.

With a sigh of relief that the truth was somewhere out in the open, she gave her stunned professor a smile and exited the classroom. Minerva, who knew that the girl had been told about the quick divorce of her parents, did not realize the girl knew about such intimate interactions between herself and Jean. A shock of fear quickly took over Minerva as she quickly sat herself down in the closest chair. The girl knew. Hermione knew and seemed to be alright. Was this fear or relief? Minerva wasn't sure, but she did know, the truth was out there somewhere.


	8. Chapter 8

Minerva remained seated for a few minutes. She wasn't sure where to start. She decided to get up and go see Jean.

When she arrived at Jean's office door she knocked softly.

"Enter." Jean said on the other side of the door.

Minerva walked in, didn't even bother taking a seat, she just rushed over and threw her arms around Jean. Jean was caught a little by surprise by Minerva's abrupt entrance.

"Oh Jean dear, she knows, she saw us the other morning. The rose…" Minerva trailed off in a frantic voice.

"Slow down sweets, Just calm down." Jean tried to reassure the woman. Jean put Minerva at arm's length and led her to sit down.

"Now, tell me again. And slower this time." Jean insisted. "Hermione," Minerva started, "She said something to me after class today. I wanted to check on her so I asked her how she was going on. And then as she left, she paused at the door and…" Minerva stopped short. She didn't know if she should just maybe try the purple rose in the future, she thought.

"Well," Minerva continued, " she confessed she saw the two of us the other morning, When you left my quarters, and the rose I conjured up for you."

Minerva, who had been trying to look into Jean's eyes as she described the encounter, now averted her eyes to her lap seeing Jean wasn't much for looking people straight in the eyes, about anything for that matter. How could I have let this happen, Minerva thought. Who would think I would pick hormones over character. Minerva, momentarily disgusted with herself as she thought about the current predicament, looked at the woman in front of her.

Jean stood and began pacing in her office for a while until she came to a stop behind Minerva. She placed her hands on Minerva's shoulders and began to rub her neck. "well now Minerva, you must not worry so much, if she saw-" However Minerva stopped her and turned around in the chair to face Jean and grabbed the standing woman's hands in her own.

"No Jean, I'm sorry. I can't let you do this anymore." Minerva began to protest and stood from where she was sitting.

Jean's face portrayed her shock at Minerva's boldness.

"Please, you can't lie to the girl anymore. I can't do it. I won't! " Minerva insisted. "We have to come clean and if you cannot stand up for yourself on this I will. If you cannot I'm sorry, but I just can't do this anymore." Minerva pleaded.

Jean retreated a bit and began to move behind her desk but Minerva gently grabbed her by the arm before Jean could move any farther.

"That's not what I want." Minerva reassured Jean softly. Minerva pressed her lips gently against Jean's cheek. With a sigh Jean resigned herself to understanding Minerva's point of view. "You're right, I know." She stated.

"I know I am." Minerva replied, not arrogantly of course. Minerva then leaned in to kiss Jean's lips. Jean returned the kiss. Minerva could feel the tears falling from Jean's eyes as she deepened their kiss. Minerva moved her hands to hold Jean's hands. She brought Jean's hands, Covered by her own, up to her lips and kissed each one. "Please, just tell the girl." She pleaded.

"I will." Jean said. With that, Minerva moved towards the door.

"You know I tried." Jean whispered. Minerva turned around to hear her out.

"I tried to tell Hermione, but before I could say another word she ran out of the room." Jean finished.

Minerva slightly rolled her eyes and leaned against the door.

"That wouldn't have happened to be the same point at which told her that her parents were separating hmmm?"

"alright, you made your point." Jean teased.

"It just wasn't the right time love." Minerva said with a wave of her hand. She left Jean's office and Jean was left to face that it was now the right time to tell Hermione. Now all that was left to figure out was how exactly.

A few days past and Friday night found Hermione sitting on her bed putting last touches on her Divinations homework. She knew she was doing the right thing, allowing herself to feel positive about what was going on. However, it was then when her thought's traveled to her father. She would have thought she would have heard from her father since last weekend at dinner. She knew that her father was hurt, but maybe she could help. Then she heard the familiar sound of an owl at her window. She walked over to let in the small creature. After untying the note from the small bird's leg she unrolled the letter and began to read.

-Hermione,

I apologize for the short notice, but I was hoping we could spend the day together tomorrow. A nice Saturday.

-Love, Mum.

Hermione set the letter aside and turned back to her homework. She hadn't talked to her mother since their eventful lunch the other afternoon.

Trying to put her mind back to her homework, she found she just couldn't. Getting back up off her bed she decided to respond to her mother. After all, she would need to deal with this eventually.

Mum,

Alright.

-Hermione.

That was all she could think of saying. She wasn't mad about what was happening anymore. However, she felt like she had every right to be upset with her mother for not telling her the truth.

The next morning Hermione was up by 10 and ready for her mother to pick her up.

"Well, I should be back by 3 I believe." She told Harry and Ron as she left the common room.

"Alright." Ron responded.

"Oh, say, Hermione" Harry stopped her as he got up and walked over to her.

"You'll be alright?" He inquired.

"Yes. Thank you Harry. Really, I'll let you know how it goes." She said with a smile and a hug. Harry gave her a friendly kiss on the cheek.

A bit surprised by this, Hermione just brushed it off and turned to leave giving Harry one last smile. Harry, a bit red in the face, turned back to Ron who incidentally saw the odd interaction.

"What?" Harry said casually and returned to his seat.

Hermione met her mother down in the entrance hall. They were both in Muggle Saturday clothes. They walked down into hogsmead and made their way back to London. Neither one had hardly said a word to the other the whole trip. They made their way through street shops.

They decided on a movie. As they sat chatting through the movie as they always did, it was then Jean decided it was time.

"Hermione," Jean said, looking at her daughter. Hermione still had her eyes glued to the big screen.

"Hermione," Jean repeated. "I'm seeing someone."

Hermione, with her eyes still on the screen reached over and held her mother's hand. "I know."

"Hermione." Jean said again. She glanced down at their joint hands. She feared that when the truth was out it would tear their relationship a part.

Hermione looked over at her mother. "It's ok." She said.

"Hermione. Come now," Jean said.

"Well, I think.." Hermione said truthfully.

"Minerv"-

"McGonagall, is a really nice person Mum." Hermione interrupted.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you." Jean said. "Truthfully, I thought you'd be terribly upset with me.

"I was." Hermione said. She sat for a moment thinking of how to explain herself. She could feel her mother's eyes on her.

"But I want you to be happy." She said, looking down at their holding hands. Hermione knew she had been mad. And maybe she was still upset with her mother, but she didn't want to lose anyone over this, her father was definitely slipping away, but there was no use completely holding a grudge. And it was true, she did want to her mother to be happy.

"I just wish you would have been honest with me." Hermione said looking at her mother.

"To be perfectly honest with you, Hermione, I was scared. I didn't want to lose you." Jean said "I love you Hermione."

"Oh Mum, I love you too." Hermione said throwing her arms around her mother.

"Besides, why else would she allow you to stay with her, I can't believe dad wouldn't give the house to you." Hermione began to get worked up.

"Hun," Jean said as she held on to Hermione.

"Thank God for you Hermione. Thank God." Jean whispered.

That evening the two Grangers returned to Hogwarts.

"You know you didn't have to walk me all the way back up to the castle. I'll be fine Mum." Hermione said.

"I know dear, I just thought I'd make sure you were safe." Jean said.

"Well thank you." Hermione said.

They stood in an embrace for a bit and bid each other goodnight. As Hermione made her way to her dorms Jean stood in the entrance hall watching her daughter's retreating figure. Jean made her way to Minerva's quarters. It had gone better than she would have ever hopped it would.

However, when Jean entered Minerva's quarters she found that the older witch appeared not to be there.

"Minerva," she called…. No response.

She walked towards the kitchenette and called once more.

"Minerva…" Again, there was no response.

"In here dear."

Jean heard Minerva's voice from the other side of the quarters.

Jean walked out through the small living area towards the hall.

Minerva stepped through a door into the hallway to greet Jean.

"So?" Minerva said.

"It went so well! And she said she wants me to be happy and I just am so relieved" Jean said in a rush of happiness.

As Jean went on and on she was oblivious to the way Minerva had grabbed her by the hands and began leading her back the hall. Before she knew it, they were in Minerva's master bedroom. Minerva had only been half listening to the other woman. Minerva leaned in and kissed Jean, wrapping her arms around her. Jean hardly stopped talking to return the kiss or to take a breath. Minerva just smiled.

"Now, as that all sounds so well and good, I am a bit preoccupied love." Minerva said softly as she captured Jean's lips again.

Jean smile. "Minerva," Realizing, she wasn't going to win this, Jean gave in, but not without one last word.

"I'm just happy." Jean said, more to herself than anything, as Minerva trailed kisses down her neck.

Minerva took in the sight of the woman. She hadn't seen Jean this happy since she had been honest with herself about her feelings and who she was. Minerva pulled out her wand and conjured up a purple rose and handed it to Jean. Jean's eyes lit up as she took the rose.

"Please, can we just cast everything else aside for the present evening." Minerva said.

Jean smiled and met Minerva's pleading lips with hers.


	9. Chapter 9

The next few weeks had passed without much to be concerned about. Hermione was walking the corridors of Hogwarts on her way to her next class. She wasn't sure how it had happened, but half a year had seemed to disappear.

"Ah! Miss. Granger, you about ready for Holiday?"

She stopped momentarily and looked up. She noticed she was about to run right through nearly headless nick.

"Oh, hello Sir Nicholas." She said.

"Miss. Granger." He said politely.

"Holiday, yes I suppose." Hermione said weakly. It was then, for the first time she realized she wasn't sure what this holiday would bring. So much in her life had changed in such a short time. In the past three weeks she had come to the conclusion that she was actually okay with what was going on between her mother and the Professor. Also, her mother had moved into her own small apartment. She had been told that since Professor McGonagall and her mother had not yet gone public, it would be best to not live together in the Professor's quarters at the school.

Hermione hadn't thought about how her holiday would be spent. Would it just be her and her Mum? Would she spend the holiday with her Mum and the Professor? What about her dad? She thought. She paused in thought. Her father had become a subject that was heavy on her heart these days. She had yet to talk with him since he and her Mum had gone their separate ways.

"Miss. Granger, are you quite alright?" Sir Nicholas asked.

Hermione was pulled out of her reverie to find the ghost looking at her with a concerned expression on his translucent face.

"Oh, yes. Sorry Sir Nicholas, I'll just be on my way." Hermione said. She proceeded to walk towards her Divinations classroom. As she went, however, she found her feet taking her in the complete opposite direction. Her mind wandered back to the touchy subject of her father as her feet… well when Hermione realized where she was, she groaned to herself. She was standing in front of the big double doors that lead to the front gates of the castle. She knew she was about to do something that she would never thought of doing in a million years.

Hermione looked back at the students rustling through the hall behind her. She, however, stepped through the double doors and walked towards the gate of Hogwarts. She decided it was time to talk to her father. She stopped for a moment. How was she going to get to her father's house? Then, her eyes caught Hagrid's hut.

She carefully made her way to the Giant's small hut. She reached the area where Buckbeak was tied up. She looked towards the window of the small hut. Hagrid was apparently asleep, his face buried in his arms, his figure slumped over the wooden table, and his hand clutching a mug of who knows what. Hermione quickly bowed in Buckbeak's direction. After being granted the graces to continue she hurriedly untied Buckbeak and led him away from the hut.

Buckbeak began to voice his annoyance with this interruption of his mid-afternoon grazing. Hermione lured the creature away and once she had him under her control she cautiously approached him.

With a sigh she looked at Buckbeak in the eyes.

"Alright" she coaxed herself shakily… "Merlin's beard- and they say I'm the brightest witch of my time…." She trailed off as she climbed upon the restless creature.

"Alright, Lets go then…" She said mustering up enough courage to encourage the bird to take off into the sky. With one tug on the creature's feathers, the bird was soon high above the castle grounds, amongst the cloudless blue sky.

After some time of Hermione attempting to steer Buckbeak in the right direction, she finally found herself in a Local children's park that she recognized to be just around the corner from her childhood home.

"Alright, now bucbeak, you stay put, do you hear me? Do not go anywhere without me." She demanded, in hopes to get through to the poor creature who was clearly not paying any attention to the girl. Buckbeak was trying to fight against the ropes in which Hermione conjured up to restrain the creature. With a sigh she turned and walked in the direction of the house.

When she reached the front doors she paused and recalled what had taken place over so many years at this very house… her childhood is what had occurred. Her childhood with her mother and father by her side. Well those days are over now I suppose… she thought. Clearing her throat slightly, she knocked on the door.

Her father was quick to answer. He looked as if nothing had changed. Hermione gave a slight smile to herself.

"Hermione darling, what are you doing here?" Dan asked caught completely by surprise by his daughters impromptu visit.

"Um, well it's just I…." Hermione stumbled- not sure how to begin… "I haven't heard from you since…" She just looked up at her father's eyes that drooped down to meet hers.

"Yes, well, I haven't felt much like talking to anyone now have I?" He said a bit flatly. He brushed his hand through the air, "Well, come in." He said.

Hermione stepped through the doorway and followed her father into the house.

They sat in the kitchen at the table. Dan had fixed them a cup of tea. Neither one of them had said another word to each other.

Finally, Dan was the first to speak. "Did you know?" He asked a little too blunt.

Hermione jerked her head up from her focus on the tea cup beneath her fingers.

"Well," she began, but Dan didn't let her finish.

"You should have told me!" He said tensely. He began strumming his fingers on the top of the table impatiently.

"Dad, I" Hermione started again… "I didn't know for that long…" She said shyly.

"Oh!" Dan burst out. And he suddenly jumped to his feet. He began pacing and ranting simultaneously.

"I can't believe this… And she sends you! Our daughter to try and mend whatever this is… I can't believe she would try and hold you to keep that kind of a secret!" Dan was on a roll.

"She didn't send me!" Hermione tried to interject above Dan's booming voice. "She didn't know that I knew… I"

"Oh Hermione! Don't defend her. If it's one thing that woman doesn't need, is defense, she's probably got the whole staff up in arms against me." Dan went on.

"Dad!" Hermione yelled. Dan whipped around to face his daughter.

"She didn't send me…." Hermione said softly. Hermione took a breath. "I wanted to make sure that you were alright."

"Oh, you wanted to make sure that I was alright did you!" Dan said with sarcasm. "I'm just grand Hermione."

Hermione's features darkened as she heard the tone of sarcasm in her father's remark. Sarcasm never looked good on her father.

"I just wanted to know that I haven't lost you." She whispered, more to herself than to Dan.

Dan set his gaze to the floor for a minute. He gathered himself and then with a sigh he calmly walked over to his daughter. He put his hands on her arms and held her.

"Dear, don't you see?" he began, "what's happened here, they haven't given you a choice." He said. He could feel the tears welling up in his eyes as he and Hermione both realized this truth.

"You haven't got a choice." He whispered again. After a moment, Dan released Hermione from his touch, stood, and exited the room without another word.

Hermione stood still for a moment, left in the kitchen with a growing pit in her stomach. After what seemed like hours, but in actuality was probably no more than 10 minutes, Hermione still stood alone. Hermione realized her father wasn't returning to the kitchen. She quietly exited the house and found buckbeak as she allowed the tears to fall from her eyes.

By the time she returned buckbeak and herself safely back to Hogwarts grounds, Hermione's whole self was numb. She felt the impact of what her father had said to her; the truth and depth in them. She would, as in any other time of need, go to her mother. Her mother always knew how to cheer her up. However, she knew on this particular afternoon, her mother was still in a late class. She went up to the common room to find the boys thoroughly engaged in a match of wizard's chess. And as for her other friends, they were gossiping. She felt in no mood for gossip. Other people's drama was something she didn't need to add to her plate at this moment. Without hardly being noticed since her silent entry just seconds ago into the common room, she just as silently turned and left. Her feet led her once again somewhere without the knowledge of where she was headed. That had been happening a lot these days.

Hermione soon found herself in front of a wooden door. One that she stood in front of many times before this afternoon. She knew that the person she hoped to find on the other side was most likely somewhere engaged in more important things. However, she moved to sound the softest knock, in the slightest chance that Professor McGonagall was in fact in her office.

A very calm sounding, "Enter." Was all that Hermione heard in response.

Hermione opened the door and stepped into the professor's office.

"Oh, Hermione." Minerva greeted the girl. Hermione just gave a timid smile in return.

Minerva, looked at the girl curiously at Hermione's timid-ness.

"What can I do for you dear?" Minerva asked.

Hermione didn't answer, she remained silent and just closed her eyes.

Minerva was puzzled. Not sure what to do she tried to encourage the girl more. "Please, feel free to have a seat." She welcomed the girl softly.

Hermione's eyes opened but still no words came out. Hermione could feel the tears threatening at her eyes for the second time that afternoon. She silently sat down in the chair opposite of the professor.

"Come now, Hermione what is it?" Minerva asked as calmly as she could.

Something about her professor's voice, Hermione found it soothing. It was gentle. It was exactly what she needed at the moment. And with that thought, Hermione allowed herself to let go. She let go of everything she had been feeling. The hurt, the confusion, the sadness, even the glimpse of hope and happiness she had felt about the professor making her mother happy.

Minerva sat behind her desk watching Hermione's tears fall rapidly. Well, I can't very well sit here and do nothing… Minerva thought. She grabbed her wand and conjured up a box of tissues. She stood from her chair and moved to stand next to the girl and handed Hermione the box of tissues.

Hermione looked up and grabbed the tissues from her Professor. "Thank you Professor." She whimpered.

Minerva took a seat in the chair next to Hermione's. "Now, Hermione, I think it is safe for you, at this point, to call me something other than Professor… at least when it's not in the company of other students?" She encouraged.

Hermione just nodded silently.

Minerva toyed with the idea of making physical contact with the girl. Should she give her a pat on the back? Would that scare her? Make her uncomfortable? Minerva didn't know the answers, but she wanted to know the answers as to why Hermione was crying in front of her as if her world was upside down… Probably because it is, Minerva thought to herself- and it's your fault. She silently scoldedherself.

"Hermione," Minerva started "I want you to know that, yes things have changed, and our relationship may change, but you can talk to me."

Hermione attempted to gather herself a bit. She looked up at the woman before her. "Minerva." She whispered. It was then Minerva felt comfortable enough to reach out and sooth the girl a bit by patting her on her knee.

"My father," Hermione said, "I went to visit him, and he told me that I've lost him." She hardly got the sentence out before bursting to tears again. Minerva just watched the girl and conjured up another box of tissues.

"Hermione." She said calmly. But Hermione continued.

"He thought I was there because Mum sent me." She sobbed. " He said I should have told him- that it was because of you and Mum, you didn't give him or I a choice, I've lost him." She cried.

Minerva couldn't believe what she was hearing. Dan was shutting his own daughter out for something Hermione had nothing to do with. Guilt gripped Minerva and stung sharply as she saw the effects of her and Jean's actions crying in front of her.

"Hermione," She began. "Hermione I want you to listen to me" she said.

Hermione's eyes met Minerva's serious emerald eyes. "You had no part in this. You know that, and I do too. And so does your father. He is angry with me and your mother, he will come around." She tried to reassure the girl. "Hermione, This is not your fault. And I'm sorry, but he's a fool to say he's lost you" Before she could even finish her point Hermione had jumped into her arms and buried her sobbing self into Minerva. Minerva quickly embraced the girl. Trying to sooth the girl with soft hushes she simultaneously rocked back and forth. Minerva stroked Hermione's hair and whispered sweet soothing words. Hermione didn't know completely how she felt about her Mum and Minerva together, but she did know that she hadn't felt this comforted in quite some time. She felt Minerva's attempt to calm her as Minerva just let the girl cry all she needed to in her arms.


	10. Chapter 10

After Hermione left Minerva's office she realized that it was close to dinner. She wasn't sure of how feel exactly. She had gone to Minerva for comfort. And all of a sudden, the anger the situation hit her. She had lost her father over something she didn't play a part in. She couldn't be mad at Minerva. She knew that yes it took two to tango but she knew that it was her mother who had the family and the responsibility of a family. She was supposed keep herself in check. Minerva was just the one being strung along.

Hermione was supposedly keeping her mother company that evening while she finished up her work.

After dinner Hermione made her way to her mother's office. She walked not intending to bring the weight of the day with her.

"Hello dear!" Jean greeted her daughter. "How are we?"

Hermione just gave a smirk.

"So, I'm finishing up this paper work, I've been doing working at it all afternoon, since I got out of class." Jean complained.

"Well, can I help?" Hermione offered.

"No, thank you though." Jean responded.

"Hey, listen, while you're here, I want to make clear some plans for the holidays." Jean began.

"Oh?" Hermione questioned. This was a subject she had been trying to avoid for a while. She figured, after today's events, she wouldn't be spending any Holiday joy with her father. As her mother began to talk she allowed herself to remeniss over her childhood Christmases with her and her parents.

"Hermione, are you listening to me?" Jean questioned.

Pulled from her thoughts she saw her mother eyeing her.

" Oh, sorry, I was – anyway, you were saying?" Hermione said.

"I was saying…" Jean began cautiously, "That I will be spending Christmas with Minerva, I will be staying with her and I was hoping you would too."

"Well, " Hermione started.

"Hermione, please." Jean insisted "I know I just got the new place of my own, but it's Minerva's and Mine first Christmas together, I would love to share it with you."

Something about the way her mother was talking made Hermione's emotions almost spill over for the third time in the very same time.

"What about Dad." She said a bit forcefully.

"Oh," Jean said recoiling a bit. "You're father," she began but Hermione cut across her.

"I've lost him!" She snapped as she jumped up from the chair she had sat down in.

"Oh, dear, no you haven't" Jean tried to protest.

"Yes I have!" Hermione insisted.

"Hermione ." Jean whispered. "I'm sorry, I thought you said you weren't upset."

Hermione just rolled her eyes.

"Hey! " Jean snapped. "What's with the attitude? Just talk to me."

Jean stood from her desk and she grabbed her belongings. "Look, Hermione, this is how it's going to be from now on. I'm sorry things played out the way they did, but it is what it is. And from now on, you me and Minerva, consider us family." Jean said annoyed and stormed out of her office leaving Hermione behind.

With a heavy sigh Hermione quietly exited her mother's office and followed her mom who was rushing down the corridor.

"Mum! Stop!" Hermione yelled after the woman.

Jean stopped and turned to see her daughter running after her, her eyes filled once again with tears.

Jean dropped everything and welcomingly embraced her daughter.

"I'm sorry Hermione." She whispered.

"I am too Mum." Hermione sobbed.

"I do know how hard and upsetting this must be for you." She said.

"I do like Minerva, Mum, but it's just Dad…" She trailed off.

"I know hone." Jean whispered. "Come now, lets get out of here."

"what about your work?" Hermione asked.

"Some things are more important." Jean said kissing her daughter on top of her head.

They went to Jeans new place having forgiven each other, unaware that a certain professor had been on her way to see professor Granger. Minerva hid herself in the shadows a ways up the corridor. She watched the interaction between the girl and her mother. With a heavy heart, she knew what she must do.


	11. Chapter 11

It was the first day of holiday break. The day when everyone was on their way home. The castle was busy with students hurrying to gather their belongings to begin their travels home for the holiday break.

"Hermione!" Ron called to her from the other end of the great hall.

"Hermione!" He called again.

Hermione turned around to see the red haired boy running in her direction.

"Well hello Ronald…" She greeted the boy after he finally reached her.

"You know, I'm leaving in a few. You sure you're not going to make it to the burrow for Christmas?" He asked.

Hermione took one quick glance up at the head table where Minerva McGonagall was seated. "Yes, I told you, honestly, don't you listen at all? I'm, spending the holidays with Mum." She said.

"Well alright. You almost ready Harry?" Ron asked.

"Yes. Hermione, do try and have a good holiday. It will all work out." Harry reassured his friend.

"Thanks harry." She said weakly.

Meanwhile, Minerva McGonagall was watching the young girl and her friends. She could hardly make out what the girl had said, but had heard enough to capture the regretful tone.

Almost as if on cue, the girl turned and made eye contact with Minerva. Minerva stood from her seat at the head table and exited the hall through the back door.

She made her way to her own quarters where she knew Jean was working to catch up on her grading before break officially started.

She entered her quarters to find Jean reading through Christmas cards that had arrived. Minerva looked around her quarters. They were almost unrecognizable due to all of Jean's holiday decorations. Minerva stood there for a moment just observing Jean- until she was noticed by Jean.

"Oh, hello love." Jean greeted the woman with a warm smile. Minerva walked over to Jean and put an arm around her. "I think it's time you and I had a talk, hmm?" she said.

"Alright…" Jean said hesitantly.

Minerva took Jeans hand and began to talk.

"About the holidays," Minerva started but before she could complete her sentence Jean jumped up from her chair to interject.

"Oh Minerva, stop worry"- Jean insisted.

"Would you please listen, let me finish a sentence." Minerva said impatiently.

Jean just moved to the kitchen to prepare some tea for the pair of them.

"Jean," Minerva called as she followed the woman into the kitchen.

Jean was half listening Minerva as she prepared the tea.

"Hermione isn't used to seeing us together, at least not openly and I just think maybe we should remedy that."

Jean stopped what she was doing and raised an eyebrow at Minerva, who in turn, realizing with what impact her words could have been taken, rolled her eyes. "You know what I mean Jean." She responded.

"I just, I worry about her. The girl has lost her father and her family all in a few short months. Her world has been turned upside down." With a sigh Minerva added, "I just wish that I could do something to make her feel better."

Jean wrapped her arms around Minerva comfortingly. "Sweets, I know this is all very strange. It is an odd situation for everyone involved. And, yes I know the girl has had changes lately, but dear, we're a family now. She'll come to accept that."

"Why is it that you find a way to convince me of anything?" Minerva said as she took Jean's hands.

"It's a gift." Jean said teasingly.

The next day Minerva was getting ready for her first class of the day. It was only 10 minutes before students were to arrive to listen to her lecture on about transfigurations; a subject that most of the students at Hogwarts cared little for. That was except for Hermione Granger. Minerva felt a bit shaken just at the thought of the girl. Today was the day. She had thought about something she had been wanting to do for some time now and she hoped that Hermione Granger would be up to it.

The Students began to file in one after the other. Then, there were the three "golden trio" as many seemed to call them these days. Minerva could feel her hands begin to tremble just slightly as she watched Hermione take her seat with the rest of the students.

"Good morning class, please take your seats and we'll get started." Minerva greeted the class.

"Now, you all have your sex book- uh"- Minerva caught herself and cleared her throat. "Textbooks." She said hoping no one took notice of her mistake. As she could feel her cheeks flush red, she instinctively made eye contact with Hermione, whose face was just as red as hers felt.

The class was silent, so Minerva continued. "Please, I would like you to begin reading chapter 4. Then we will discuss and try our hand at a few of these spells." Minerva quickly walked around her desk to sit in her chair and buried her embarrassment in her collection of journals that still needed to be graded. However, it was clear that she could not focus on her work just as her students seemed to be just as distracted. Minerva looked up to be greeted by Hermione looking back at her. She looked shy and rather small sitting there among the rest of her classmates. Minerva watched as the rest of the class slowly finished up the assigned reading. Once everyone was finished she rose from her seat and walked towards the students.

"Now, who can tell me about what you just read?" She asked. Hermione's hand shot up quickly.

"um, yes, Miss. Granger." Minerva called on her quietly.

Hermione took a slow breath before she hesitantly started talking. "Well," She began, looking up at Minerva, "transfigurations, this chapter was about transfigurations of humans and the skills needed in order to do so. Also how to avoid turning witches and strippers- uh, I mean wizards " Hermione caught herself, "Wizards into something other than what you intended…" Hermione trailed off while the class tried to hush their snickering for the second time that morning. Hermione's eyes lifted to meet Minerva's.

"Thank you, Miss. Granger…." Minerva said hesitantly and then quickly moved on with her lesson.

After the allotted time had come and gone students were dismissed and began filing out of the professor's classroom.

"Miss. Granger," Minerva called from the front of the class. Hermione looked up in the Professor's direction and stopped packing her belongings into her school bag.

Once most of the rest of the students had exited classroom, Minerva made her way to meet Hermione where she was standing.

"You know, you didn't have to do that." She said to the girl, a bit embarrassed.

"Do what?" Hermione asked knowingly.

Minerva just gave her a look and said, "You know what I mean." Hermione gave a simple smile.

"Well, thank you…" Minerva said. She watched the girl return back to gathering her books into her school bag.

"Hermione, I was wondering…" Minerva began.

"Yes?" Hermione responded, looking up with a questioning look.

"Would you,?" Minerva began again, a bit hesitantly. "Could we maybe spend a day together?"

"I just think that it might make you- well, me as well, a bit more comfortable with the… situation…" Minerva added nervously.

Hermione smiled, "Professor, I would love to."

Minerva, relieved by this quick and positive response, relaxed a bit. "Well, alright then." She stated.

"Well, I suppose I'll be in touch then?" She questioned.

Hermione, now with her packed school back hung across her shoulder, faced Minerva.

"Alright." She simply stated and exited the classroom without anymore of an interaction.

Minerva was pleased with herself for actually persuing this idea of hers. Hopefully it will make things easier, she thought. She returned to her desk work before the start of the next class. Now, she thought, what to do with the girl…..


	12. Chapter 12

On a Saturday morning Minerva was attempting to ready herself for the day however this was difficult seeing how she was nervous as all get out. Today, she and Hermione would be spending the day together. Minerva decided that she would take the girl to her favorite book shop in her Scotland town.

After she was presentable she made up a cup of tea.

"Well you look nice."

Minerva turned to see Jean greeting her.

"Why thank you dear. I , uh… I'm running a little late, I told Hermione.." Minerva started nervously.

With a gentle touch of the hand, Jean tried to calm Minerva's nerves.

"Please, try and relax, Hermione is going to have a wonderful time, because you are wonderful person. And this is a very sweet gesture that you are going to spend time with Hermione.

A little while later, Minerva stood in the lobby of the castle outside of the great hall, waiting for Hermione. She had only waited a few minutes before the girl appeared before her.

"Good morning Hermione." Minerva greeted the girl. Trying to calm her nerves she reached out to embrace Hermione.

Hermione returned the embrace with a warm smile. They began walking out of the castle and down the path which would lead them to where they could apparate.

"So, Minerva, What are the plans for the day?" Hermione asked. A bit boldly. This was the first time Hermione had referd to her professor by her first name. This did not go unnoticed by the woman however, Minerva did not comment. Somehow, it made Minerva feel a little more comfortable.

"Well, I think I have chosen a place to take you that you will truly enjoy." Minerva said with a smile. "At least I hope you will."

The women stopped in their tracks and suddenly the uncomfortable and unfamiliar feeling of apparating took over.

When Hermione finally felt stable again, she opened her eyes to see Minerva standing next to her. Hermione took in her surroundings. They were definitely not anywhere near Hogwarts anymore.

"Excuse me, but where?" She started to question but Minerva beat her to it.

"My dear, we are in my hometown in Scottland". She said. "Now, come, I have something I want to show you!" Minerva instinctively grabbed Hermione's hand and led her into the town.

As they walked through the town Hermione just took in the sights of the village wear her professor had taken her. They stopped just outside a small shop.

"Well, here it is, Hermione." Minerva stated. Opening the door, she took a quick glance at the girl. "I think you will enjoy this!" she added with a smile.

Hermione walked inside the small shop to find that on the inside, it was much larger than it appeared on the outside. Everywhere Hermione turned were rows and rows of shelves of books. Multiple stories, this place was. There were latters moving themselves from bookshelf to bookshelf with people aboard them. There were books floating up and down the aisles from customers picking and choosing as they please.

Hermione was speechless and it wasn't until she faintly heard Minerva's voice that she snapped back to the here and now. Hermione realized she had been gazing around her with eyes wide open but also with her mouth wide in aw.

"Yes, dear, I had quite a similar reaction when I was your age and first stepped into this place." Minerva said calmly.

"Come, I have something to show you." She urged Hermione to move from her frozen position.

"There's more?" Hermione managed to response as she blindly followed Minerva to what appeared to be the front desk of the shop.

Behind the front desk stood an average height man, a bit plump around the middle. He had a beard, and tiny spectacles connected to a chain that hung around his neck.

"Well Ello there Miss Minnie!" The wizard greeted cheerfully. "How've ya been? Havn't seen ya 'round here in a while."

"Oh Well, you know, duty at Hogwarts always seems to keep me busy." Minerva said. "It is good to be back here today!" She said with a smile. "How have you been Bartton?" She asked.

"Oh not too bad, ya know. I sell the books, wizards and witches, buys them, can't complain. And you here, have someone with ya. You a student of Minnies?" Bartton asked to Hermione.

"Oh, yes sir." Hermione said proudly.

Minerva smiled at the sparkle in Hermione's eyes as she took in everything around her before she turned back to Bartton.

"Now, Bartton, I do believe I had an Item you were holding on for me?" Minerva asked politely.

"Ah! Yes, That here special order for Minnie, Just one sec!" Bartton replied.

Bartton moved the pile of books that were on the counter down off and under the counter, talking the whole time… "Yes, see deary, I do jist bouts anything for my Minnie. I've known her sinc she was jist a little wizard. Like yourself see."

Hermione's glance moved between Bartton and her professor. Minerva was just standing, rolling her eyes. This whole scenario seemed to find Hermione quite amused.

"Oh, please, Bartton, no stories of my youth…" Minerva said knowing it wouldn't hardly stop Bartton from telling a story.

Hermione laughed to herself… or so she thought…

Minerva glanced down at the girl by her side. "I'm glad you think this amusing.." She said with a smirk on her face.

"Alright, alright… lets see here." Bartton said as he reached to grab his wand out of the cash register.

Hermione watched as the man flicked his wrist once in the direction of the upper shelves behind him. One small book came floating down towards them.

Hermione recognized the book as the transfigurations text that they were using in her very own class currently. A bit puzzled, she looked up at Minerva. Minerva, who could feel the hungry eyes of her student watching her, just smirked to herself and took the book from Bartton as he handed it to her.

"Now, I know you are wondering why on earth I brought you here to this shop just to give you this text book that you already own… " Minerva started as she saw Hermione's curious eyes. "…Well, you will just have to open it and find out." She said with a sigh. AS she did so she started moving to a book of shelves just left of the front desk talking to Hermione over her shoulder. " While you do so, I will be over here catching up on a bit of light reading if you need me."

Hermione just watched Minerva for a moment as the older witch perused the books. Then, she turned her attention to the book in her own hands.

She opened to the first page or so until she saw one, usually blank page, which was, in this copy, covered with ink. Hermione immediately recognized the hand writing and began to read.

DEAR HERMIONE,

I HEARD FROM A FRIEND THAT YOU HAVE REALLY GOT A NACK FOR SPELLS AND SUCH. YOU ARE A REAL SUPERSTAR IN THE CLASSROOM AND OUTSIDE OF IT AS WELL… I'VE HEARD A BIT OF YOUR ADVENTURES WITH HARRY POTTER. YOU MUST NOT ONLY BE BRIGHT BUT BRAVE AS WELL! I HAVE MADE SOME NOTES IN THE MARGINS OF THIS COPY OF THIS TRANSFIGURATIONS TEXT. YOU CAN USE THEM INCASE YOU NEED HELP. I ENCOURAGE YOU TO DO THE SAME. BOOKS ARE MEANT TO BE MARKED IN! KEEP UP THE WONDERFUL WORK,ONE DAY YOU WILL DO WONDERS FOR THE WIZARDING WORLD.

YOUR FRIEND,

MERLIN.

Hermione stopped reading and took a second to flip through the book to see a few markings made throughout the pages. She quickly turned back to the page with the letter on it. She knew that handwriting. At that moment she looked up to find Minerva standing in front of her.

Neither witch said a thing. Hermione just looked back and forth between Minerva and the book in her hands.

Finally she asked. "You wrote this didn't you?" in a voice quite timid.

With a smile Minerva simply replied, "Yes."

"Tha- Thank you.." Hermione said.

"Hermione, You are a special girl. And You have talent, there is no doubt about that. I just want you to know that. You will do great things one day! And if you need help, or have questions, I'm here. I just wanted to do something special for you." Minerva said.

Hermione's smile reached from ear to ear. "Thank you SO much Minerva!" Hermione said. "This means a lot to me!"

"Good! I'm very glad!" Minerva said. "Now, go on and look around the shop if you'd like." Knowing full well that Hermione was just about to burst with excitement to go wandering and peruse the books herself.

"Ok!" Hermione said happily. And without thinking about it, she flung her arms around Minerva for a quick embrace before she was off, lost within the rows of bookshelves in the store.

Minerva didn't say a word aloud but it did not go unnoticed by her that today, just then, was the first time the girl had referd to her as Minerva, and not Professor. Minerva thought to herself, maybe Jean is right, Maybe this is going somewhere. This could work.. She thought as she smiled to herself. Minerva then turned to peruse some more books herself, pleased with how her gift to the young woman had turned out well.


	13. Chapter 13

That evening Hermione was back in her rooms gathering her things for the holiday break. Now that it was Saturday evening, most all of the students had gone home for the Holiday. Hermione had agreed with her mum that she would be spending the Holiday with her and Minerva in Minerva's quarters. Hermione was actually beginning to feel okay about the situation now that her father had decided to take a sabbatical and run off to Austria for who knows however long. Also, Hermione decided that she thoroughly enjoyed the day with Minerva in her hometown book shop. Smiling to herself Hermione stopped the packing she was doing and picked up her new copy of the transfiguration text she had received today. After a moment's pause she returned back to her packing.

Meanwhile, Minerva was busy in her quarters making it ready for the Holiday break. This would be the first Christmas she wouldn't be spending alone in quite some time. Years in fact. It had been years since Minerva spent the holidays with anyone, or much less, had a child around to share the joy with. Minerva was thrilled. She only hoped that Hermione would feel the same. After the day they had spent together, all seemed to point in a positive direction, but Minerva knew the child had faced a lot of change in the past few months. It was then Minerva was stopped in her thoughts as she hurriedly prepared her guest room. She turned to see Jean standing in the door way.

"Minerva, she will love this." Jean said.

"I hope so. I just want her to enjoy the holiday." Minerva said. She turned to face Jean who was lovingly rubbing Minerva's back.

"Especially after you just told me about how well your day went today. I know what you did with that copy of the Transfigurations text meant a lot to her." Jean encouraged.

"Now, what is left to do? Can I help?" Jean asked.

"well, how much time do I have?" Minerva asked.

"Hermione should be down in about thirty minutes or so. What must be done?" Jean responded.

"Well, Dinner is almost ready, all I have to do is finish up a few kitchen things I believe." Minerva said.

"Well, I think it awfully sweet of you to cook her a nice homemade meal, the muggle way." Jean said as the two women walked towards the kitchenette.

" Well, I tried." Minerva said. "It's been quite a while since I have done any entertaining for the holidays."

"Yes, I know, but please, do stop fretting. It is only Hermione and myself. It will just be nice to be all together.

With a big exhale, Minerva turned to face Jean as they stood in the kitchen and kissed her. "Thank you dear." She said. "Merry Christmas" she added with a smile.

"Merry Christmas Minerva!" Jean said.

After getting everything done and ready the two women sat in silence waiting for the girl to arrive. If almost as on que, within thirty minutes there was a soft knock on the door.

Jean got up and answered the door.

"Well hello Hun." She greeted her daughter. They hugged and Hermione walked through the doorway and into the quarters living area.

"Well hello there Dear." Minerva greeted the girl. "Oh, well here, give me this, I'll show you where you can put it." Minerva insisted as she took the girls bag from her and motioned for Hermione to follow her to the guest room. Jean just followed the two down the hall.

As Minerva opened the door and they all walked into the guestroom, Hermione couldn't help but smile. All around the room, it was clear that Minerva had gone to great lengths to make this guestroom into a more " Hermione friendly" room.

All around the room there were wall hangings of the colors of gryfendore. It was also clear that the room was painted a soft green with hints of purple décor which, Hermione realized quickly that her mum must have leaked to Minerva her what her favorite colors are. Hermione then noticed what the book shelf consisted of. Books and books of poetry, from her favorite poets.

Hermione was speechless. She simply looked at Minerva and smiled. A small, "Thank you" was all she could manage.

"Well, you're very welcome dear." Minerva said. "Why don't you get yourself settled and I will get dinner ready."

With that Minerva left the room leaving Jean and Hermione alone.

"Mum…" Hermione began.

"Minerva wanted to do something to make sure you felt comfortable here for the holiday." Jean said.

"She didn't have t-" Hermione tried to say.

"She wanted to." Jean stated.

"Well, I'll leave you to unpack if you wish. Dinner is almost ready I believe." Jean said.

"Dinner?" Hermione questioned.

"Yes, Minerva wanted to try her hand at a muggle home cooked meal for you." Jean replied.

Hermione just smiled. "What can I say, Minerva cares about you hun." Jean said. She then left the room and closed the door behind her, leaving Hermione to do what she needed.

Jean entered the kitchenette and put her arms around Minerva. "You know dear, I do believe that was a hit! Good work love."

"You think so?" Minerva asked.

"Yes, Hun, Hermione was definitely touched." Jean ensured Minerva.

"Well, let's only hope dinner turns out just as well hmm?" Minerva joked.

Dinner did go well as it turned out. And next few days went along fine. Of course Hermione was still trying to get used to seeing Minerva with her mother, but somehow Hermione didn't mind so much. She found herself enjoying having Minerva around. She was happily surprised and pleased to find that her professor was actually fun to spend time with. And she could tell that her mum and Minerva made each other happy. That was a good thing. They had done a fair amount in the days on break. They went out to dinner in London. They even went to the theater. Today, they were going shopping. Christmas was tomorrow and so the very last minute shopping was to take place today.

"So, I suppose we are ready then?" Minerva asked Hermione as they stood by the door to her quarters.

"Ah, yes. I am." Hermione said.

"I'm coming. I'm coming." They both turned in the direction down the hall from where Jean's voice had called from.

They two witches simultaneously sighed. "That's my mum.. . I'm always waiting for her it seems" Hermione said jokingly.

"As I am learning…" Minerva teased back.

"So, your room is ok for your stay?" Minerva inquired.

"Oh yes, It's lovely, Thank you so much Min- Professor." Hermione said hesitantly.

Minerva smirked a bit. "Please, I think it's okay, you can call me Minerva. At least while we're on break or when it's just you me and your mother, hmm?"

Hermione smiled. Then her eyes caught a glimpse of what was sitting on her coffee table.

"Is that a real chess set?" Hermione asked.

"Hmm? Oh! That?" Minerva said realizing what the girl was talking about.

"No, that is actually, something called a Mah Jong set. It's a game that my mother taught me." Minerva explained. "I remember she would teach me when I was younger, we would sit and play for hours. She would make us each a cup of tea. My mother had the most gorgeous set, and she would always give me the most delicious tea." Minerva reminisced with a smile.

It was just then Jean came hurrying down the hall and into the foyer area.

"alright, I'm all set." She said.

"About time." Minerva said teasingly. With a quick look in her direction from Jean, they were off.

They shopped in the downtown shops. These were shops Hermione had been to many times. But this time, it was different. This time, she casually took her time lingering from shop to shop, slowly following her mum and Minerva. She watched them. She watched them interact, as they would chat and enjoy each other's company. She watched how their hands would occasionally meet and intertwine. She smiled when she saw how happy they both were. Hermione wanted to get something for Minerva. She just wasn't sure what she should get. After a lunch break, they continued shopping and Minerva and Jean wandered up ahead into a stationary store. Hermione however stayed back because she saw a shop small china shop across the way that caught her eye.

Hermione walked around the shop quietly as she looked. She knew this was it. She knew what she was going to get Minerva for Christmas.

The next morning Hermione awoke excited. She woke to the smell of breakfast. Her mum had been cooking. She wandered out into the living quarters. Apparently overnight Minerva's living quarters had been turned into even more of a winter wonderland than Jean had already made it be so.

There was now an even taller, more decorated holiday tree in the middle of the living room. Her mum was in the kitchenette busy cooking away. Minerva, Hermione noticed was busy arranging things under the tree. Things… being presents.

Hermione smiled. And it wasn't long that she went unnoticed.

"Good morning hun! Happy Christmas!" Jean said joyfully.

Hermione was all of a sudden surrounded by her mother's arms. Minerva came over to great the girl as well.

"Good Morning Dear!" Minerva said cheerfully. "Sleep well?"

"Yes, thanks." Hermione said.

"Good." Minerva said. "Happy Christmas!" She exclaimed.

"You as well!" Hermione said with a glistening smile. Hermione felt over joyed at what she woke to. She could get used to this.

"I see you've been busy." Hermione said.

"Yes, well, we wanted it to be special." Jean said.

Hermione knew that most of the decorating was her mother's doing. Jean always loved the holidays for that reason.

"Well I know you mum!" She exclaimed.

With a smile and a soft laugh Jean walked over to the tree and sat down. Hermione followed and sat down next to Minerva on the sofa.

"Well, Why don't we open some presents shall we?" Jean said excitedly!

" You, honestly, are worse than a Child on Christmas day! " Minerva said teasingly.

"Oh yes. Mum is like a 7 year old when presents are involved." Hermione stated.

"Well alright then, presents it is!" Minerva said smiling.

"Well, hold on." Hermione said. And without another word she hopped off the sofa, ran into her room and grabbed her present she had gotten for Minerva. She returned just as silently as she left and sat back down on the sofa next to Minerva after handing the gift to Minerva.

"Well in that case." Minerva stated, she retrieved a gift from under the tree and handed it to Hermione.

Hermione and Minerva realized the impatience Jean was showing and allowed her to open her presents first. After almost all the presents were opened the only two left to be opened were Minerva's and Hermione's.

"You Dear." Minerva said eagerly.

Hermione ripped the paper off of the gift to find a very nice notebook. It was again, purple and green, and spiral bound. It was a very nice notebook.

"Thank you…" Hermione said quietly. "This is so nice."

"You're welcome." Minerva said. "I, know you love to write. And your mum told me about your poetry. I just thought a good nice notebook would be good for you. For final drafts."

"thank you so much! " Hermione said as she instinctively threw her arms around the woman.

"Well, you are very welcome! " Minerva said.

"Now, your turn." Jean said!

Minerva turned her attention to the present in her hands. She carefully unwrapped it.

As the paper slowly revealed what the gift was Minerva couldn't believe it. It was a tea set. A nice China tea set. With an elegant gold and red design all over the pot , teacups and saucers.

"Oh, Hermione." Minerva exclaimed. "This is gorgeous! Oh, thank you so much! "

Hermione smiled. "You're very welcome! You like it?"

"I love it!" Minerva said.

"Good, I'm glad." Said Hermione. This time it was Minerva's turn to wrap Hermione in an embrace.

Jean watched as the two witches bonded. This was what she had wanted. All of them happy.

"What do you say to a delicious breakfast you two?" Jean said.

"Happy Christmas! Minerva stated!

"You will love Mums Christmas breakfast! It is so delicious!" Hermione said. And the Three of the left the mess of wrapping paper and opened gifts sprawled out on the floor as they moved to enjoy a Christmas breakfast.


	14. Chapter 14

Christmas day passed quietly. The three women spent time admiring their gifts from each other and from others. Such as Hagrid, who always remembered gifts on the holidays to everyone! The only thing on the agenda for the day was a Hogwarts holiday party that took place that evening. Hermione and her mother spent time just talking and relaxing, as did Minerva.

"Isn't this wonderful; my girls here with me!" Jean said. She was glowing from ear to ear. Jean was busy on the floor gathering up all of the Holiday ribbons and working on their knots.

That night Hermione was curled up on the sofa wither her new journal and a quill. Jean and Minerva were both busy running here and there within the living quarters getting ready for the holiday party.

"You best start getting yourself ready, hun." Jean said to her daughter. "You have only got about 15 minutes or so."

Hermione looked up from her notebook, "Ha, I am not going to that holiday party!" She said.

"Oh yes you are, it will be fun!" Jean said. "come on now."

"Mum, there is no way I am going to the party, with my mum…." Hermione said a bit reluctantly.

Jean sat down next to Hermione. She put a hand on Hermione's leg. "Please dear, don't be difficult, we've had such a nice time this holiday."

Hermione just looked at her mother. Yes, it is true, they had had a very lovely time. Hermione, however, was thinking of what all had changed. She thought of her dad. Alone, wherever he was.

Just then Minerva walked into the living room area.

"What say you both if we try and get there a bit early hmm? I know Maddam Houch wanted a word with me about something or another." Minerva asked and then she noticed the look on Jean's face.

"What is going on?" Minerva asked as she fiddled with her pendent.

"Hermione, here, doesn't seem to be much in the mood for a party." Jean said with a significant tone.

"Hermione dear, you don't have to, but we would love-" Minerva was unable to finish her sentence as Jean talked over her.

"Of course she has to go with us! I want to finish out this wonderful holiday with both of my girls." Jean said stubbornly.

" Mum," Hermione started but her mother stood furiously and turned on her. "Hermione, you are coming with us, end of discussion!"

Minerva saw the almost horrified look on Hermione's face from her mother's outburst. Wanting to ease the situation she hesitantly spoke. "come, now dear, why don't you help me with this pendent." Minerva tried to change the subject. She gently took Jean by the elbow and lead her to the foyer.

Hermione jumped up from the sofa and fixed her hair and retrieved her shoes. Meeting her mum and Minerva in the foyer only seconds later. The three of them silently looked at each other, a little tension still hanging in the air, and decided they should head up to the great hall.

As they entered the great hall Hermione realized that she was one of the few students left in the castle and who was attending this party. She knew that this was probably going to happen. Her mother and Minerva went straight away to mingle with other staff members, so Hermione found an empty chair off to the side next to the drink area. She settled herself and pulled out one of the many books she had brought with her.

"You never do rest do you." Came a dark, heavy sarcastic voice. Hermione looked up and there was her potions professor standing next to her, helping himself to a beverage.

"Surely, you must know me by now professor. Not much for a party…" She said. "But I do read."

"Oh Yes, Have book will travel" Severus said. "Care for a drink?" He asked the girl lazily.

"Oh, no thanks, it smells absolutely… uh" Hermione struggled to find the right word.

"The word you are looking for is horrid." Severus said casually. "I can assure you, this may look like an ordinary substance but it is anything but… pumpkin juice definitely not." He said as he risked a small sip.

Hermione had to stifle a chuckle.

"So how do you do with your mother here?" Severus pried.

A bit taken by her potion's professors interest in her life, Hermione took a minute to ponder her response, then realized, it best she didn't at all.

"That good hmm?" the potion's master mused.

"Well, it isn't grand." Hermione said a bit too forthcoming. She glanced up at her professor.

"Look, quite a few things have happened since this year's start." Hermione said. "It has taken some time to… get used to the idea". She said, a bit sarcastically.

"I know, Minerva told me." Severus said flatly. Hermione's eyes shot up from her book. "She, she did?" She asked cautiously and with little air.

Merlin, did people actually know about them? Hermione thought to herself.

"Separations are difficult." Severus stated. "Ha, I should know; I went through it, twice."

Hermione just looked at her professor who seemed to be staring straight through his cup of the mysterious substance of a beverage. She knew his life had to have been troublesome, just about anybody could see it in his eyes, if they looked hard and long enough. And without another word he simply walked away. Hermione watched as the always in black figure retreated away from her. She watched as he quietly greeted Minerva McGonagall, who was standing next to Jean across the way, in the middle of a conversation with Professor Dumbledore and Professor Flitwigg.

He leaned in close to Minerva and whispered in her ear, "A word." And then easily walked past the group of adults and out of the great hall, closely followed by a slightly un-eased McGonagall.

Later, the party seemed to be dying down a bit. Hermione however, had not moved from her chair and was still captivated in her book. It wasn't until she realized the house elves were starting to clear the drink table next her that she noticed her mother had gotten caught up in a conversation with Professor Trelawny. No doubt discussing dreams… Mum loved to talk about her dreams. Hermione scanned the room for Minerva but couldn't seem to locate her. Curious, Hermione quietly got up and left the great hall, unnoticed. As she wandered the vacant halls of the castle she wondered where Minerva could have gone, and why? Come to think of it, she hadn't seen her since professor Snape requested a word with her earlier… The pair of them were gone.

Hermione came to the transfigurations classroom where she almost missed the small sight of a tabby cat sitting atop the desk, the cat seemed to be gazing at a book. Hermione knew she had found Professor McGonagall.

"Professor?" Hermione hesitated as she slowly entered the room. Immediately the cat's yellow eyes flung in her direction. After a moment Minerva, the woman, appeared standing in front of the desk, facing Hermione. "Hermione dear, hello." Minerva said, a bit weary.

"Professor is everything alright?" Hermione asked.

Hermione could tell, Minerva didn't want to talk about things it seemed. Trying to gather her thoughts Minerva sighed and as she walked around to sit behind her desk she said, "How many times must I tell you to call me Minerva?"

Hermione smiled a small smile, she walked up and took a seat at a small chair that was positioned at the side of Minerva. "Please, sit." Minerva said. And that was all. For the next hour, the two women just sat in silence. Hermione wasn't quite sure what was happening… What had happened? What should she do? Just about that time Minerva began to speak.

"I have a son, Hermione. Two in fact." Minerva stated.

Hermione just looked at her professor.

"Hermione, I need you to give me your word that you will not repeat a word of this to your classmates, do you understand me?" Minerva asked, looking at the young girl. Hermione just nodded silently.

"Twins."


	15. Chapter 15

Hermione continued to just sit in silence next to Minerva, waiting for her to speak.

"I had twins." Minerva did continue. " I tried my best, I couldn't help what happen it seems."

Hermione, still silent, was taken by surprise by how open Minerva was being. She continued to listen as they both sat in their chairs behind the professor's desk in the dim lighted, empty classroom. The vacant desks and seats were almost as haunting as Minerva seemed to be, Hermione thought.

It was then the older woman turned to eye the young girl. "I lost them." She said quietly. "Though one of them eventually returned, the other, well…" Minerva sighed and looked reminiscently at her worn hands. "I just wasn't enough to keep him here I suppose." She paused for a moment. "He took his own life Hermione." She then looked up into the nothingness of the empty classroom.

Hermione didn't say a word. She wasn't sure what she should say. Before she could however, Minerva spoke again. "You know one of them." Again, Minerva turned to look at Hermione. Hermione just looked curiously at the fragile woman sitting next to her. Minerva sighed and spoke yet again, "Severus. Severus Snape is my own." After a moment to digest that news, Hermione tried to think of some way to reply, but she could not. The only thing she could muster up was a timid clearing of her throat. "Surprising I know..." Minerva said. "As I said, he strayed from me, but he came around eventually. I still see the darkness in him here and again, however, I know his heart is good." She smirked to herself and said. "You see, a mother knows, Hermione." Then the elder woman paused. With another sigh, and a moment of a pondering stare off in the air she continued. "Michael, I just could not seem to get to him. He was always in his own." She paused again. "I have told your mother all this, by the way." Hermione just nodded. "The anniversary of Michael's death is nearing." Minerva said. She looked over at Hermione who was still intent on just silently observing Minerva. "He was just a few years older than you are now, when he passed." Minerva stated. She sat back in her chair and leaned her head against her hand. She closed her eyes and sat silently. Hermione, still unsure of how to react to what she had just heard, decided that this moment, words were not needed. Relishing in the fact that Minerva McGonagall trusted her enough to share this with her, Hermione acted from the heart. Hermione quietly scooted her own chair a bit closer to the elder woman's chair. Squirming her arm under Minerva's so they were tangled together, Hermione sat with Minerva with her head on the older woman's shoulder. After all, Hermione thought, we are practically a family now, and this is what families do isn't it- comfort one another?

**I know this one was short-figured since it was kinda heavy I would keep it short… More to come soon Hope you all are enjoying- It will get happier and more entertaining, promise!**

**-Musicmaker43**


	16. Chapter 16

As Minerva casually dismissed herself from the group of people she was engaged with in the great hall, she followed Severus Snape out into the empty corridor and into an abandoned classroom.

"Honestly Severus, this is not the time to act suspicious, it is the Holiday festivities, can't this wait?" Minerva complained.

"You know it can't." was all he said. He stood before her stalk still. "You know this can't wait". He repeated.

"Hmm." Minerva mustered a grunt and continued to patronize the man, " Aren't you looking quite intimidating, in your everyday solitude essence of black, standing tall, a dark figure on a joyful occasion."

Not phased by this apathetic tone coming from the elder woman, Severus just continued to stand firm and silent.

"I just had a brief word with Hermione. You know, she isn't ok with this. It is hard enough to have her mother here with her and believe me I can attest to that. Beside, do you honestly believe this will last? I don't think you are thinking clearly mother, you know that to tell you the truth you haven't been thinking clearly for quite sometime , not since-"

"Alright, that is enough. It would be wise if you learned to hold your tongue". Minerva jumped at Severus.

"You know why I wear black all the time." Severus whispered cautiously.

"I do." Minerva said, turning her eyes to the floor.

"But don't you think I deserve to be happy Severus?" she said after a moment.

"Woman, Of course I do". Severus said impatiently, but Minerva continued.

"Don't you think I deserve to at least try to find a little bit of happiness again?"

Severus knew it was best to say no more. After all, she was the one woman in the world he hadn't been able to stand up to.

"She makes me happy." Minerva stated.  
>Severus finally moved from his stance so he was almost shoulder to shoulder with Minerva McGonagall .<p>

"This will end badly. You know it." He whispered. And with that he glided out of the room, leaving Minerva to stand still, cold and alone in the dark abandoned Transfigurations classroom.

She finally allowed the tears that were threatening the brim of her eyes to fall. She moved to the front of the classroom and sat behind the desk. She was lost in her thoughts. She knew Severus was right, the odds of things working out were slim, but they couldn't help the way they felt. That was obvious. After a while her thoughts turned to the incident. The incident she had struggled with for years on end now it seemed. She knew Severus was changed. They all were. She thought of Michael. Minerva couldn't remember the last time where some part of her heart didn't feel like stone.


	17. Chapter 17

After that evening of the Hogwarts holiday gathering, things seemed to settle in nicely. Hermione found herself thinking that she could actually get used to the way things seemed to be. Her mum and Minerva were getting along great and she even enjoyed the time that the three of them had begun to spend together; meals and evenings and such. One day Minerva took Hermione and Jean to visit her home in Scotland. Hermione, who occupied most of that day in Minerva's personal library, found it a fine and elegant home, quite suitable for her head of house. Her mum and Minerva spent time together talking and taking walks, leaving Hermione to her exploration of the library.

There was one more day left in the holiday and Hermione was currently sitting on the sofa in the living area as she read a novel that she had borrowed from Minerva's library. She looked up to find her Mum and Minerva were sitting side by side on the opposite side of the area at the table in the kitchenette. She noticed how both seemed content, silently reading. Their hands were touching, effortlessly tangling their fingers. Hermione continued to read. However, out of the corner of her eye she could see her mother eyeing her. Pretending not to notice, Hermione carefully watched out of the corner of her eye as her Mum discreetly lifted Minerva's hand up to her lips and gently kissed Minerva, who then instinctively peered at Jean and silently reminded her of the girl on the other side of the room. However, Hermione knew what to do when she could tell what was stirring in her surroundings. Stretching out her arms she faked a yawn and stood from the sofa.

" Well, I think it is time for me to retreat to my rooms for the evening." Without eye contact to either one of the women at the table. "Goodnight". She said and retreated to her rooms.

Minerva took Jeans hand in hers firmly and said," Now, you know that was your doing hmm…"

"Oh, Min, come on, it was just a small kiss on the hand." Jean protested.

"Jean, you know we mustn't make her feel uncomfortable." Minerva said, "Besides," She continued, "we can't do this now, I have that meeting with Albus in a few minutes."

Minerva was met by Jeans pouting eyes. Never the less, Minerva closed her book and stood from her seat at the table. " There there, I will return shortly, my dear." She said. She leaned down and gently placed her hand on the back of Jean's neck. Leaning closer, Minerva softly kissed the woman.

"I will be back soon dear." She reassured Jean. And with that she was out the door, leaving Jean to sit alone, pinning for Minerva's return.

Just then out of nowhere and the complete dark, an clumsy, rather large owl came diving into through the cracked window and rolled atop of the table flat in front of Jean. The bird stumbled with such force it ran right into Jean's tea cup which spilled hot tea all over the table top. This, obviously brought Jean out of her reverie. As soon as she laid eyes on the unfortunate bird, she recognized it as her own. Well, technically the poor little thing belonged to her didn't it… she had bought it for husband- ex husband. Dan had wanted a taste of the magic world and found the idea of owl mail quite amusing so Jean had gotten him an owl of his own. For a moment Jean didn't know what to make of the poor hopeless bird that had crashed onto the table. She noticed the bit of scroll weakly attached to the owls leg. Immediately Jean grabbed the note. As she unrolled the scroll she instinctively looked around her to make sure no one was around her. She cautiously began to read.

However, Jean found the note short and to the point.

_Jean. _

_Please. We need to talk._

_-Dan._

That was all. Jean's first instinct was anger. How dare he, not a word for however long and just a note and an envelope to sign divorce papers. That's all he had left for her. And then he shut their own daughter out of his life. And now, NOW he expects her to listen cause he thinks we need to talk. Jean thought to herself. Just then, Jean heard Hermione's door open and she jumped out of her chair at the sound.

Hermione, who had quickly fallen asleep walked right out past her mother and the unfortunate wobbling owl on the table, straight to the ladies. Jean, who was thankful for her daughters mild sleep walking capabilities quickly turned the note over and scribbled on the other side of the parchment.

FINE.

She quickly and silently reattatched the scroll to the birds leg and helped the poor creature to the window. Just in time to watch Hermione retreat from the ladies back into her bedroom.

Tonight would be the last night Hermione stayed with them in Minerva's quarters as classes began again the next morning. Hermionie would be returning to her dormitories. Jean decided to make herself a new cup of tea and retreated herself to sofa, she silently sat, sipping her tea waiting for Minerva to get back. As she sipped, she thought to herself two things, what could Dan want and should she mention this to Minerva?


	18. Chapter 18

It had been two hours since Jean seated herself on the sofa and there she still remained when Minerva walked in the door. Even still, with the elder witch entering the quarters Jean remained unmoved.

"Hello dear, see I told you I would eventually return!" Minerva said as she rounded the corner to find Jean staring off in her own world.

"What is it dear?" Minerva said hesitantly, a bit nervous what the woman may know.

Jean seemed to all of a sudden snap out of her trance at the sound of Minerva's calm voice.

"Oh, nothing. I – I am fine." Jean said a bit weary jumping up off of the sofa and walking towards the bed room without hardly glancing at Minerva.

Minerva sat still, her eyes following Jean's retreating figure down the hallway. Minerva thought for a moment that she could go after her, but given the circumstances in her own head at the moment, she knew it was better left alone. Minerva made herself a cup of tea and sat back down at the table to finish her grading she had been engaged in earlier.

She waited until later hours of the night when she was sure that Jean would be asleep. Minerva made her way to the bedroom. She found Jean, as she suspected, eyes closed and a steady calm breathing moving through her. Asleep.

Minerva climbed in bed next to Jean and closed her eyes, trying to let go of what was going on inside her head. What she didn't know was that as she was slowly drifting off to sleep, Jean was lying next to her, eyes closed, and a steady breath but wide awake, her mind twisting and turning. She was going to meet Dan.

Early the next morning Hermione woke up as planned. She wanted to get ready for the new semester. She always enjoyed organizing her schools books and other materials. New semester means new classes! Hermione helped herself to a cup of tea and went to sit at the kitchen table. To her surprise she found Minerva already occupying a seat at the kitchen table. Drinking a cup of tea herself she was content with her own thoughts.

"Oh, Good morning, _Professor._" Hermione said. With a quick look of confusion at the girl's addressing her as "professor" instead of the usual Minerva, they had become comfortable with, Minerva said,

"Well hello to you to…_ .." _

Hermione smiled as she sipped her tea, "It is the beginning of the semester!" She said, "What are you doing up so early anyway?" She asked.

"New semester, new classes!" Minerva said. "New students…" She added. Hermione just smiled a bit shyly.

Still a bit sleepy, Hermione just watched the professor as she sat contently.

"I have a question.." She said hesitantly.

"hmm?" Minerva said softly as she looked up from her own tea mug.

"Who was he?" Hermione asked as she sipped her tea, "Severus… and Michael's father?"

"ha," Minerva chuckled to herself more than anything, "You may actually know of him Hermione.." She said.

Hermione looked puzzled. Minerva smiled. "Aberfourth." Was all she said.

Hermione just continued to sip her tea as she knew the woman would continue.

"We met a long time ago. We had been married for quite some time. Until Michael began getting bad with his condition." Minerva clasped her hands together in an attempt to keep herself steady.

"We were happy, once. Then of course life happenings got in the way you know, but that tends to happen. People change. And relationships become complex." Minerva said pensively.

"Of course you are learning that aren't you." She said looking at the young girl sitting across from her.

At that moment the sound of a sleepy yawn came from the back hall as tired footsteps came walking towards them.

Jean was finally up.

"What on earth are you two doing up? Don't you know it is not even 7 am yet-Uh, wait, wait.." Jean continued, interrupting herself, "I know, new semester new classes. I should know better. With young Hermione here and the professor."

The two women at the table laughed. As Jean made a face "Well, you two crazies, as you are already up, tea in hand and everything, why don't I just fix us some breakfast hmm?"

"that would be lovely." Minerva said. As she longingly looked in Jean's direction. Not unnoticed by Jean..

"What's with the look?" Jean questioned. "Oh , not a thing.." Minerva insisted. The three had a pleasant morning preparing for the new day over breakfast.

As the day progressed things seemed to be going smoothly. Hermione stopped in to see her mum just before lunch to see how each other's day was going.

"Mum, everything is so exciting!I love this level herbology! So fascinating!" Hermione just went on and on about how she loved her classes and how the boys were already goofing off.

"They just don't get it, a new semester, they could change!" she said.

"They are boys, my dear." Jean said as she looked over her glasses at her daughter.

"Hun," She began, "I wanted to-" But the Jean stopped herself, Better left unsaid for now, she thought.

"Well, I am going to be off to lunch now, I am starved." Hermione said.

Hermione got up to leave. "You coming?" She turned back towards her mum as she reached the door.

"Oh, yes dear, just give me a second, I just have to do a quick thing, hey, why don't you run a long sweets" Jean said smiling at her daughter.

"Alright. Bye mum." She said as she disappeared through the doorway.

Jean waited until she could no longer hear footsteps outside of her office door. She then grabbed her coat and quickly moved as fast as she could to the entrance of the castle. She slipped through the huge doors and down through the property gate.

When she arrived at her destination, just outside of London, she walked into a small coffee house.

"Can I help you miss?" A tall slender gentlemen greeted Jean.

"Oh, yes, I am actually meeting someone… I don't..know if they are here yet…" Jean began to explain to the host.

"Jean! Over here!"

She heard Dan's voice and immediately spotted him in the corner booth. She walked towards him and he stood to greet her. Dan started to move in for a hug to which Jean went straight to sit across from where Dan had been seated.

Noting Jean's coolness Dan sat down also without another word.

"Well, it's a… good to-" Dan started but Jean cut across him.

"Don't start being kind, What do you want?" She stated directly.

"Well, I … I missed-" Dan tried to begin again.

"Dan, you left me, remember? You Divorced me and left me with papers to sign without another word!"

"That's not fair Jean, and you know it!" Dan said flatly.

Jean quieted down.

"Dan, What do you want?" She said softly. Her eyes glued to her folded hands on the table.

"Please," Dan pleaded.

"Please what?" Jean said a bit irritatedly.

Dan paused and cleared his thought in a moment of reverie before continuing. He knew, it was now or never. He could see it in Jean's actions. If there wasn't any hope at all she wouldn't have come here. He thought to himself.

"Does anybody kno-?" Dan started to ask.

"No, nobody knows I am here. Now what can I do for you? What is it that you want?" Jean asked yet again.

Dan instinctively took hold of Jean's slightly trembling hand on the table top. At this action Jean's eyes flew to look at Dan's whose eyes were averted to their now joining hands.

"You." He whispered.

"Excuse me?" Jean said, annoyed. She pulled her hand away from his and crossed her arms.

" Look, I know a lot has gone wrong, but we can fix this." He pleaded.

"Please, listen to me, we can fix this." He repeated.

Jean looked at her husband, well "ex-husband" she thought to herself.

" And what of Minerva and Hermione?" She inquired. To which Dan said nothing.

"You more than told Hermione she had lost you completely!" Jean pressed. "Or have you forgotten?"

Her eyes began to well up with the smallest hint of tears.

Dan refused to look Jean in the eyes after that comment, so he turned his gaze out towards the window next to them.

"I won't pretend that nothing has gone wrong, and that I said things I haven't said things that I shouldn't have. I regret it."

Dan said softly.

Jean sighed a heavy sigh and reached for Dan's hand again. With a small squeeze she whispered, "I'm sorry." She then stood and turned to leave. Dan didn't let go of her hand however. He stood and pulled her towards him. Before she could stop him, Jean found Dan's lips on hers.

Meanwhile, It was the middle of lunch hour back at the school of witchcraft and wizardry. Minerva sat at the head table with her eyes on Hermione. Minerva felt the absence of Jean's presence strongly. She knew the woman must be held up in her office but somehow Minerva felt uneasy about this. Willing her nerves to ease the slight shaking of anxiety inside her body, she could take it no more. Maybe Hermione knows something, she thought. With that quick thought Minerva stood from her seat at the head table and walked straight towards the girl.

With a small hand on the girls shoulder Minerva whispered, "Hermione, Dear?" when she reached the young witch.

"Hmm?" Hermione responded, looking up with dark brown eyes.

"Do, you know where your mother may be? I noticed she has not come to lunch." Minerva questioned.

"Oh, yes, I believe she is in her office. In fact I had just left her there before I came to lunch. She said she would be along shortly." Hermione answered. Now, she was scanning the room herself in search of her mother. "I wonder, where could she be?" She asked aloud.

"No, worries, dear, nothing urgent, just curious." Minerva said casually, betraying her still anxious nerves. With another gentle tap on the girl's shoulder she continued past the tables headed out of the great hall.

However, as she turned the corner down a corridor she was stopped by Severus Snape.

"Oh, Severus, really…. Must you be so creep like?" Minerva said abruptly.

"Honestly, you of all people should be used to my behavior, hmm?" Severus stated.

"Yes, well, What is it?" Minerva pressed.

"We need to talk." Severus stated. Without another word he turned on his heels and led the way to his private office. Minerva knew it best to do as the boy said or she wouldn't hear the end of it.

"Tell me what is going on Mum." He demanded calmly once they were safely in his office.

"Honestly, child I don't know what you are talking about." Minerva denied.

"Oh, come on Mother. I know when you are unsettled and clearly hiding something. What is it?" Severus demanded.

"Aren't we observant" She said mockingly.

"How many times woman, must I insist. Honestly it's like pulling teeth.. Now, you haven't returned any of my owls. Which I sent you two of last night by the way." Severus said impatiently.

"Well, I was a bit preoccupied. I do have things to do." Minerva said. "In fact, I was meeting with Dumbledore, you could ask him if you don't believe me." She continued.

"Well? Out with it then!" Severus persisted.

"Oh alright, alright!" She said.

With a sigh, Minerva put down the quill she was fiddling with and walked over to stand directly in front of Severus.

She looked him directly in the eyes and with another sigh, she crossed her arms.

"Professor Dumbledore told me last night" She said slowly, and after a short pause she continued…

"Rolanda Hooch is returning to Hogwarts in just a short time."

Without a sound Severus slowly lowered himself to lean against his desk. Not saying anything for a minute he just looked towards the ground pensively.

After a moment his eyes turned back to his mother.

"What about her, is she bringing…?" Severus began to question quietly.

"I don't know. I imagine she would, Catrina is only third year. I assume she will bring her along too." Minerva responded as she moved to lean against Severus' desk to rest beside him.

"What are you going to do?" Severus said after another moment of silence.

"Oh, I don't know." Minerva said as she let out another heavy sigh.

"I suppose, Well, I have to confront her." She continued.

"No you don't." Severus objected.

"Well of course I do" Minerva said back.

"Mother, you don't have to. It has been two years. And after all of what she put you-" Severus protested.

"Severus, " Minerva tried to cut across him quietly.

"Mum, what about Jean and Hermione?" He said flatly. "You just barged into their lives and now you are ready to throw that away so quickly?"

"Severus." Minerva tried again.

"No, Mother, that girl, she has had enough this year. You can't keep doing this to her. Haven't you put them through enough?" Severus bellowed.

"Severus, that girl, I have done nothing to her. Her mother, is what happened." Minerva rebuked. "And since when have you become so concerned about the girl's wellbeing?" She questioned.

"Aren't you?" Severus snapped back.

"Well of course I am." Minerva jumped.

"She's too young." Minerva said quietly after a moment.

"I just don't see why you would go back. After what Rolanda put you through." Severus trailed off. " And as for Hermione," he added, " I told you this would end badly." He said cooly, he now stood to face his mother full on.

Minerva lowered her eyes to the floor before she spoke.

"You don't know her like I do. You wouldn't understand".

"Clearly." Severus stated with a bit of a snort.

"What we have been through…" Minerva stated.

Severus raised an eye brow and turned away a bit and began to pace a bit. He shook his head to himself before stopping directly in front of his mother.

" Where is Jean by the way?" He questioned. " I didn't see her in the great hall during lunch."

Minerva cleared her throat along with distant thoughts in her head. "Uh, I am not quite sure." She answered. "That is where I was headed when you caught me." She continued, "To her office, Hermione said she might still be held up there."

Severus put a gentle hand on his mother's shoulder. "You need to make a decision." He said calmly before he exited his office. Leaving Minerva still up against his desk, her eyes casted downward lost in her thoughts and memories.

***Readers! Hope you enjoy this chapter... I know I have been giving you some short ones recntly.. hopefully this one is a bit longer for you to read. Things are getting exciting now! This story is just the reason why I love fanfiction! It has become dear to me as it is based on some truth of some version of my life. And just as a sid note.. if there are any country music fans out there reading this story, you might recognize a line or two from some lyrics that just seem so perfect for our plot and the characters interactions! Hope you enjoy, please review! Love to know what you think and any suggestions I will gladly take!**


	19. Chapter 19

After spending the rest of the afternoon with Dan, away from the castle Jean returned to Hogwarts just before dinner. She knew she had missed her afternoon class but she was able to talk her way out of that one. All she had had to do was to sweet talked Professor Dumbledore, just a little.

She and Dan talked the rest of the afternoon. And after all that, she wanted nothing more to just take to her bed. However, she knew that that was no longer an option, not here at Hogwarts anyway.

As she made her way to her office she heard a small voice from behind her in the hall.

"Mum." She turned and saw Hermione standing there.

"Oh, darling. How are you?" She asked. She went and immediately took Hermione into her arms.

"Where have you been?" Hermione asked, "We have been looking for you all afternoon and evening."

"Oh, well, I had something to take care of, but no worries darling, everything is fine." Jean reassured her daughter. She knew that right now was not the time to have this discussion with Hermione. It would have to wait.

"Mum?" Hermione tried to question.  
>"Hermione, please, Everything is quite fine dear. Head on to dinner." Jean insisted.<p>

A bit later Hermione sat at the long house table surrounded by her friends for dinner. She looked towards the head table where she saw her mother sitting. She watched as she continued to eat her dinner. Her mother was seated beside Minerva McGonagall as had become the usual. However, Hermione sensed something was different about the women. Something was definitely not as it should be.

Up at the head table Minerva ate quietly next to Jean. Severus, who sat a few seats down from the women caught the eyes of Minerva McGonagall. She just raised an eye brow as her son silently urged her on to do what she knew must be done.

Just as Minerva moved to discreetly put a gentle hand on Jeans leg, she felt Jean move to do the same. The women leaned towards each other and almost as on cue, both women came out of their private reveries and simultaneously said to the other, "We need to talk". Taken back by this coincidence, both women were immediately quiet. Both paused a moment before returning their attention to their dinner.

Minerva leaned back towards Jean, "My quarters after dinner." She whispered. Jean silently nodded. The two women didn't speak another word the rest of the meal- which coincidentally Minerva retreated from the great hall early.

Minerva went to the windy towers of the castle. The astronomy tower, where so many came to ponder things that seemed too far away from ground level.

Minerva stood silently looking out on the Hogwarts grounds. She allowed her eyes to close as she felt the wind blow against her face. She tightened her grip on the railing just a bit. She breathed in and out slowly, she could see the dim light from the moon, leaking through her closed eyelids. She allowed the calm nature sounds and the easy wind to carry her away to another place. In her mind, she went back. Eyes closed, senses heightened, the memories came back easily.

_Minerva walked into her private quarters, she could hear the clanging of dishes and broken glass being stepped on. Immediately she knew this night was going to be far from relaxing. As she made her way farther into the kitchenette, she spotted the young Catrina sitting at the table, coloring.. She then turned her attention to where all the noise was coming from. _

_There was Rolanda Hooch, busier than anybody searching all around the cabinets and pantries._

_Broken glass all over the floor empty glass bottles scattered about. _

_Minerva just silently stood and watched the scene in front of her. _

"_I don't know where in the heck they could have ALL gone too." Rolanda bellowed as she continued her search. _

"_Min, don't you have any more in this bloody place? Anything worth drinking?" Rolanda demanded of Minerva without even turning to look at the head of house. _

_Minerva calmly looked back to the young girl at the table, "Hun, why don't you go into your room and finish up that beautiful coloring in there, hmm?" she softly suggested to the young Catrina. _

_Catrina nodded and slowly obeyed. "I will be in shortly to check on you my dear." Minerva said after her. _

_Minerva then walked over to Rolanda Hooch. Grabbing her by the shoulders, she forced the woman to stop her searching of the kitchenette. Minerva spun the other woman around to face her straight on. _

"_Rolanda, listen to me." Minerva began quietly yet forcefully, "You know you can't continue this right now. Come now." She said as she attempted to move them both out of the kitchenette and into the living area. _

"_No!" Rolanda ordered. "I want a drink." She demanded. "Come one Min, it's not like I have had that many.." Rolanda protested but just trailed off. _

"_Hun you must come with me, " Minerva tried to remain cool and collected. _

"_Oh, come Min., What happened to you? WE would have drinks together before, What's changed?" Rolanda said blatenly._

" _You have." Minerva said quietly. _

"_WE used to have fun together" Rolanda bellowed out in protest._

As the image of Minerva McGonagall slowly moving Rolanda Hooch to the sofa in her living area gradually faded, a new memory took over Minerva's consciousness.

_Minerva McGonagall was sitting on the sofa in the Headmaster's office. She was surrounded by friends and other employees of the castle. A young Catrina was standing by her and Rolanda Hooch was sitting next to her with a large cake in her hands. Lighted candles were aflame on top of the cake! The image of Minerva blowing out her birthday cake candles was as clear as the feeling of Rolanda Hooch's arms tightly wrapped around her in a loving embrace. _

"_I love you my darling." She could hear tender sound of Rolanda's voice whisper in her ear. _

As that memory ceased another one just as strong came rolling into Minerva's senses.

_They were standing outside on the grounds of Hogwarts, they had been strolling in the spring evening. Catrina was spending the weekend with her uncle Severus. Minerva and Rolanda had been shopping all day picking up this and that. They were standing under a tree, hand in hand. Minerva could still feel the completeness that had overcome her that spring evening. The same feeling mixed with the harshness of the alcoholic frustrations that tormented the relationship. _

As soon as the memories came flooding back, they threatened tears along the woman's coo face. She opened her eyes to the dark night. So lost in her own thoughts she almost didn't notice the soft sound of the presence of another person on the astronomy tower with her.

Minerva turned around and was met by Rolanda Hooch.

A bit speechless, Minerva struggled to focus on her surroundings.

"Well, if it isn't the head of house herself!" Rolanda greeted Minerva.

Minerva cleared her throat nervously. " Wha- What are you doing here?" She managed to ask.

"I thought you weren't due back for another week or so." She added.

"Well," Rolanda began, "Plans change." She stated. As she move towards Minerva she added, "Just like people."

Rolanda closed the short distance between them and immediately grabbed hold of Minerva McGonagall's hand. Gently caressing the woman's hand, Rolanda didn't say another word. Minerva melted into the other woman's arms.

"How I have missed you…" Minerva trailed off as she buried her face into Rolanda's shoulder. In an embrace only known to those who have been separated for some long time, both women stood, in each other's arms, allowing the only the night to hear their saddened cries as their tears of both joy and ancient pains fall.

Meanwhile, Dinner had ended Jean watched as Hermione made her way safely back to her dormitory with her friends. Jean went as quickly as she could to Minerva's quarters. However, she was surprised to find that Minerva McGonagall was nowhere to be found. Well I guess that is for the best isn't it..Jean thought to herself. She then began to gather her belongings.

Jean waited at the kitchen table for what seemed to be at least an hour or so. She finally heard the swish and flick of a wand, followed by the latch on the door lift. Minerva McGonagall walked into her quarters to be greeted by Jean, with her luggage and other belongings gathered by her feet.

With a sigh, Minerva turned her eyes to the floor. It is for the best isnt', I suppose.. she thought to herself.

***Readers! I am just kind of on a roll tonight! I had so much in my head and had to get it out and I hope you enjoy… I know that I have thrown a lot of twists in here in the last few chapters tonight! Interesting huh? Please let me know what you think!- Musicmaker43**


	20. Chapter 20

Minerva walked over to where Jean was and took a seat next to her. Both women stayed silent for a few seconds.

Jean was the first to break this silence.

"Minerva… I know this may seem sudden…" She began so timidly. Minerva gently moved her hand to cover Jean's which was resting on top of the table. "Dear, I, I have to tell you something." Minerva hesitated herself, but she didn't continue on behalf of what she heard Jean mumble next.

"It's Dan, I met with him today." Jean said. She could feel the tears welling up in her eyes. "We want to try to fix.." She trailed off as she felt Jean remove her hand from over Jean's. For a moment, the elder witch covered her face and buried it in her hands tiredly. With yet another sigh she turned towards Jean to speak. "I have to tell you something."

" Quite a few years ago," Minerva began, " I met someone. A woman, she and I got together and were together for some time. She has been gone for several years now. She transferred to another wizarding community in France." Minerva paused a moment to look at Jean, who was just patiently listening. So Minerva continued.

"She had a daughter, Has a daughter," Minerva corrected herself and then went on, "A girl, I guess about Hermione's age I suppose. Close to it." Minerva paused again as she could feel a lump in her throat. With a brief clearing of her throat Minerva said, "Well, she has returned."

Jean felt tears begin to trickling down her cheek. Minerva instinctively reached out to touch the side of Jean's face. "oh dear," She said calmly. "Really, it is alright." She assured. Minerva silently conjured up a box of tissues.

"What is going to happen?" Jean asked tearfully. "What are we going to do?"

"Well," Minerva began raising an eyebrow, "It seems you have your plans, hmm?"

Jean just sniffed while dabbing her eyes with a tissue.

"look dear," Minerva said quietly, "Maybe all of this is happening at the same time as it is supposed to?"

She gently tilted Jeans chin up towards her to look her in the eye. "Maybe Rolanda came back as the same time Dan came around to you because we both are not quite done with our pasts."

"Well what about our future? Together?" Jean questioned.

"I'm not going anywhere." Minerva said lightly. Jean looked at her questioningly.

"Hun," Minerva said still lifting Jean's chin in her direction, "let's just see what happens. Who knows, maybe we will come back together at some point in time. But I do think that we owe it to ourselves to explore what is happening. Hmm?"

Jean nodded. She knew that she had made her choice the moment Dan refused to let go of her hand at the coffee shop. This is how it had to be for now.

"What do we do about Hermione?" Jean asked quietly. Minerva did not respond right away. She knew the girl had become comfortable with the changes that had occurred. She seemed to be actually quite happy with how things were.

"Well, you must tell her." Minerva said. "However, I would wait until maybe tomorrow evening, it is late, and we both have much on our minds."

Minerva stood and moved so she was standing behind where Jean was seated. She put her hands on Jeans shoulders and leaned down to kiss Jean on top of her head of hair. Without another word she began to walk towards her room. Before she reached just out of ear shot Jean questioned the elder woman.

"What about you?" She asked softly, "Your plans?" She asked concerned.

Minerva turned back towards the seated woman and leaned against the hallway wall slightly. "Don't you worry about me. " She responded. Minerva allowed herself to privately indulge in the thoughts of what it may be like to Rolanda back in her life. Even for a split second. As it was, she didn't know what would happen there, they had made no such agreement to get back together. Just because Rolanda was back at Hogwarts did not mean that Rolanda was back in Minerva McGonagall's world. "I will be alright." She reassured Jean.

"Alright, well," Jean said as she stood shaking a bit. She grabbed her bags and other belongings. "I should be off then."

"Yes, I supposed you should." Minerva said, eyeing Jean for one last time.

"Goodbye," Jean whispered. Her eyes flew to the floor as she kept her head down until she was through the door and gone. Out of Minerva McGonagall's quarters and out of Minerva's life.


	21. Chapter 21

It had been about almost two months since Jean moved back into her house with Dan. Minerva was settled into her once again lonely Hogwarts quarters, and Hermione, she kept herself buried in her school work. She hadn't taken too well to Jean and Minerva's separating out of what seemed to be thin air to Hermione.

They had become somewhat of a family. Minerva had fit with them. And now, just as things were getting comfortable, they were changing again.

Hermione was currently sitting in Transfigurations class, the one and only Minerva McGonagall herself was pacing up and down the isles of the classroom as she lectured. Minerva noticed Hermione's blank distantly pensive stare that had become quiet usual in the last few weeks.

She had wanted to talk to Hermione about what had conspired between her and her mother, however she knew that Hermione may just be too young. Besides, who knew what may happen.

As for Minerva, she hadn't seen Rolanda since that evening on the Astronomy tower. Of course they had shared a few notes between them, but they hadn't had a moment to discuss things that needed to be discusses. She also hadn't seen Jean much, they seemed to realize it was best, especially for Jean if they just stayed away.

Minerva had caught herself thinking to herself about such things as she had her gaze on Hermione, right in the middle of her lecture. She had in fact quit her pace around the room and her lesson. Pulling herself out of her thoughts, she cleared her throat and walked briskly to the front of her class room to stand in front of her desk.

"Any questions?" She asked the class as she made her way to her destination. When she reached her desk she turned to face the class. None of them had raised their hands in question so she decided it was time to give the home work and dismiss them.

However, as she had her back turned towards the students, writing the assignment on the board, she heard a noise of clattering behind her, screeching of a chair and hurried footsteps. Minerva turned around just in time to see Hermione running out of the classroom, books in hand. Everyone watched as Professor McGonagall followed the small girls brown curls bouncing out of the room as she took off.

Not wanting to be too disruptive with her concern for the girl Minerva just went on and dismissed the class after making sure they knew what the home work was. She knew the class was being dismissed early as it is so she reminded them not to disturb the rest of the school which was still in session for another 15 minutes.

Meanwhile, Hermione ran through the corridors as she knew the rest of the school was still in sessions, however she didn't care. She didn't care that she just left her transfigurations class unexcused. She didn't care that she wasn't even sure where she was going. She didn't care that she didn't know completely why she had left. All she knew was that she had had enough of sitting in class, in Minerva's class of all classes, not knowing why things had changed so abruptly and what's worse, without anybody telling her anything at all about why things had turned so sour, and without any warning.

Before she could help it, Hermione found herself in front of a large wooden door. Her feet had led her to the dungeons. She watched as it felt like her body was out of her control and saw her small hand raise to knock softly on the door in front of her.

A dull, soft, silk-like "Enter" could be heard from the other side of the door. And then suddenly the door casually swung open by itself to allow her to pass.

Severus Snape was sitting casually at his desk marking up the book he was in the middle of reading. His uncharacteristic reading glasses tilted on his long nose. He raised his eyes over said glasses to be greeted by the uncharacteristically frazzled Hermione Granger. He moved from his lounged position behind his desk to sit up- right in his chair.

"Miss. Granger, Can I help you?" He asked quietly as she reached the front of his classroom.

Hermione wasn't sure what she should say, after all she didn't plan on coming to Professor Snape in the first place. So, she decided not to respond and just looked around the room, obviously fuzzy headed, her thoughts that had been bottled up for the past two months threatening to spill out through her eyes. Hermione sniffed a bit and tried not to rub her eyes, feeling some tears begin to betray her and leak from her eyes.

Severus sighed and conjured up a chair and Hermione silently took her seat.

"Now, what is this all about?" Severus started. He had never discussed his mother's relationship with the girl's mother, however, after another moment without the girl responding, he decided to press the issue. "Does this have anything to do with what has conspired between our mothers?" Severus questioned. That was definitely not a sentence he thought he would ever hear coming out of his mouth. He thought to himself.

"I just don't understand what went wrong and why out of nowhere, my mum and dad get back together?" Hermione blurted out, finally looking up. "We seemed to be happy with how things has been turning out." She continued. "And Merlin, nobody is telling me anything! I have no answers…" She added, obviously frustrated.

Severus conjured up a box of tissues and offered one to the girl. Hermione took one gratefully and tried to regain control over herself.

"I-, I'm sorry.." She muttered.

"It's alright". Severus said. He leaned back in his chair in thought. " You know Hermione, I know that you know that Professor McGonagall and your mother just want the best for you, right?" He said. He knew it was just a bunch of nothing as the words came out of his mouth. He wasn't sure how to deal with a young girl. Especially not in this type of situation. With another sigh he leaned forward again in his chair, looking Hermione directly in the eyes.

"Hermione, I know divorces and breakups and relationships and all that are difficult, having had to go through them a time or two, in your position in fact!"

"Oh yeah, your mum tried to date your female transfigurations professor did she?" Hermione said a bit more cheeky than intended. With a roll of his eyes, "No", was all he replied to that comment.

"Sorry." Hermione mumbled.

"My mother _was _the transfiguration professor.." Severus said sarcastically.

Hermione let out a soft chuckle as she looked up to be met by Severus' sly grin.

"It has been almost two full months and already my mum has settled back at the house with dad and I know I should be happy about this. But nothing seems to be different. It is as if nothing ever happened. And if the mention of her name comes up, it is like taboo." Hermione rattled off.

"Hermione," Severus started, "Might I recommend, perhaps try to be okay with the way things are now." He said. "sure things will not be the same, but that is life you know, ever changing. Learning to adapt and people are in and out of our lives Hermione."

"Yes, I know." She whispered.

"Believe me, Hermione, it will get easier to get used to the changes. I know." Severus said reassuringly.

Hermione sat there just thinking for a bit, allowing her eyes to wander around the empty potions classroom. Finally she spoke again. "Tell me, what it was like growing up with Minerva?"

A little surprised, Severus quirked his eyebrow in amusement. "Well," he started, "Quite interesting. You know, we had our moments, but I do love that woman. Quite amazing she is…" He said as he looked upward in remembrance. "We had our challenges…" He said, "I remember when Professor McGonagall and Aberforth ended their relationship. It was something I never really understood, until much later of course. I think as a child you can never really fully understand what happens between your parents. You simply can't be objective enough." Severus paused for a moment and bowed his head, fiddling with his hands. "When Michael passed, that was tough on all of us I think. Mother was, well, probably not my place to share what she went through." He said regretfully. Severus looked at Hermione as she seemed totally intrigued with his family history. He figured this must be difficult for the girl since clearly it has been decided to be left in the dark. "By that time she had met Rolanda." Severus decided to continue.

Truly curious now Hermione's eyes lit a bit with her curiosity. "What is she like?" She asked.

"Oh, well, don't you remember from your first year?" He asked. Hermione shook her head.

"Oh, well, you know she was in charge of teaching witches and wizards to fly and she was head of the quiddich games here." He stated. "I suppose it was the summer after your first year then, she left Hogwarts. She went to teach in France at Beauxbatons Academy of Magic. So, she and her daughter, Catrina, moved to France."

Hermione just nodded in understanding.

"They had been happy together." Severus said. "I do believe it crushed Mum quite a bit when they left." He continued, now more reminiscing himself than intending to tell Hermione the whole past of Minerva McGonagall.

There were so many questions Hermione wanted to ask. So many questions about this other family Minerva seemed to have had. She knew it was not something she could just ask, this kind of information had to be offered up willingly for her to just absorb.

"Professor…" Hermione state quietly. "Thank you, for talking to me."

"You're welcome." He said with a nod of his head.

The distant sound of shuffling feet and hoots and hollers came from the corridors.

"It would seem that it is time for the next class,will you be alright Miss. Granger?" Severus said.

"Yes sir, thanks you." Hermione said.

"Good. Off you go then." He said. And with that Hermione walked out of the potions class room and made her way to her Divenations class.

Meanwhile, back in the transfigurations class, Minerva McGonagall had been sitting at her desk in front of an almost blank piece of parchment, quill in hand, not sure how to get her thoughts in order. She decided to give up for a moment. Her mind then wandered back to the young girl that so abruptly left her class just 15 minutes earlier. _She must have missed the assignment_, Minerva thought. And then she thought maybe she should sit down and talk to the girl. She knew that it wasn't right of her to do that. Not without consulting with Jean first. And she knew her and Jean were not supposed to be consulting about anything these days. At least that is what they had agreed to. Her thoughts then turned to Rolanda. It wasn't fair. To anyone, this whole situation just wasn't fair. It was time to settle this. If Rolanda thought that she could come back to Hogwarts and tease her, she was wrong.

Minerva turned back to her parchment and picked up her quill again.

Ro,

Give me a time and place and I will be there. We must sort out things.

-M

Walking over to the windowsill of her classroom, Minerva stroked the tender bird standing there waiting for his assignment. She tied the note to the bird's leg, opened the window and watched as the bird took flight. As she watched the bird in flight, this quote came into her mind, "_Sail away from the past on the wings of forgiveness",_

"Hmmm." Minerva sounded to herself. Her mind began to run in circles over what the future might hold. After all, there is always hope.


	22. Chapter 22

It had been two days since Hermione ran out of her transfigurations class and it had been two days since Minerva had sent a note to Rolanda and it had been a full two months since Jean had moved back into her house with her ex-husband.

Currently, Jean was currently sitting at the kitchen table working organizing some of her things that she was unpacking.

"Well, that is a wonderful sight!" Dan's voice came from behind her. Jean felt Dan's arms move to enfold her. Jean just smiled at the touch.

Things had definitely returned to how they were, almost. Of course things were different than before, but there was a familiarity Jean loved about Dan.

"So, where should I put these?" Jean asked Dan as she held up two figurines that she loved. They had belonged to her grandmother.

"I don't care about the figurines, dear.." Dan stated lazily.

Jean turned around to face Dan and was greeted by his lips on hers. She smiled. She allowed Dan to lead them both out of the kitchen, past the foyer and up the stairs.

Dan kissed Jean from head to toe. "You look happy." Jean said after a while. Dan just smiled, "I am." He replied. After a while Dan moved from where they had been relaxing.

"Well, I must be off." He said.

"I wish you didn't have to go to a stupid meeting" Jean said, still in a state of bliss from the time together they had just shared.

"I'm sorry dear, But I assure you, I will be back soon enough." He reassured the woman. And after a few minutes and a long goodbye kiss Dan was off.

Meanwhile, somewhere in the castle, Minerva McGonagall was walking through an almost empty corridor. It was the dinner hour and she was late, yet again. That had been happening a lot the past few weeks. Minerva had immersed herself so into her teaching that she would often work through meals and into late night hours. As she made her way towards the great hall however, she saw a short but rather strong figure walking ahead of her from the opposite direction. It didn't take her very long to realize who it was. She would recognize them anywhere. It wasn't long until the other person looked up and the two made eye contact.

"Well you are looking very bold." Minerva said matter of fact like.

"Well it is good to see you too, Minerva," Said the woman.

"Been a while." Rolanda said.

With a shocked look, that was the last thing she was expecting.

"It's been a while?" Minerva repeated rhetorically. "Ro, it's been two years. Two years after you decide to up and leave your whole life. And what is more, hardly a word after you're gone, and you return to me and all I get is a 'Been a while.' ?" Minerva ranted irritated. With a huff of frustration Minerva crossed her arms in front of her over her arms.

"Min, You know I had to go." Rolanda said. "We talked about it before I left."-

"Oh I hardly think coming home to everything packed up and you standing there with one foot already out of the door, and with Albus fully supporting you- that does not count as a discussion my dear girl." Minerva interrupted.

"You know we both figured it was the best thing." Rolanda defended herself.

"No you did" Minerva state flatly.

Minerva relaxed a little bit from her bitter posture. "We were just getting comfortable." She said, sounding a bit defeated.

"It wasn't a piece of pie for me either Minerva, It isn't like I didn't miss you." Rolanda said.

"Why haven't you responded to my owl?" Minerva asked.

"Oh," Rolanda sighed, "Well, you know, some things are better said in person."

Minerva quirked an eyebrow in curiosity.

Rolanda shook her head a bit, "we have too much history dear. It doesn't fit in an owl delivered post it!"

"besides, " She continued, "there are some things you need to know." And she held up her left hand. Minerva's attention was drawn to the sparkling band around her fourth finger.

Minerva felt like the air had been knocked out of her. She never imagined. Sure it had been two years, and yes, Minerva had been involved with another person. However doesn't it always seem like you should be allowed to move on, but the other person shouldn't. Minerva swallowed hard.

"Minerva, I wasn't sure how to tell you" Rolanda stated.

"That would explain the lack of contact." Minerva stated back. "Would you excuse me."

"Minerva, please. Just let me.."Rolanda started, but Minerva had already moved passed her and down the hallway.

Through the remainder of the dinner hour Minerva just picked at her meal as her eyes continued to take turns staring first at the food in front of her and then up a bit to stare at Hermione. How was it that everything had changed so drastically in such a short time? She thought to herself. She could only imagine, if all this change was making her feel horrible she knew poor Hermione must be feeling even worse. She knew it wasn't her place to talk to the girl. Besides, what would she say?

It was just about that time that Minerva realized she couldn't sit there any longer. She couldn't be inactive about her current, sad situation. She had to do something what however, she wasn't sure. Before she could stop herself she had abruptly jumped out of her chair at the head table and disappeared through the back door.

She knew that what she was about to do was not at all smart but she let her emotions take over. Minerva moved at a quick speed towards the front of the castle. She rushed right out of the front doors and down across the grounds and through the gates. She made her way into town and apparated directly outside of London. She walked until she found herself standing in front of a small town house. She walked up to the main door.

"This is not smart Minerva." She mumbled to herself. Just as she was about to knock, the door opened. There was Jean, standing on the other side.

"I need a word with you." Minerva said. "Please."

Jean looked a bit concerned. She knew that this was uncharacteristic of the witch. She stood aside and let the elder woman pass into the house.

They stood silently in the Granger's living quarters looking at each other. Minerva's mind was going a mile a minute. However, on the outside, she tried to stay calm.

"Are you alone?" She asked.

"Oh, yes, Dan had a meeting." Jean responded awkwardly.

Minerva nodded.

"Please, you may sit if you would like." Jean encouraged.

Minerva quietly moved to sit on the sofa. "I'll make some tea then." Jean said.

Minerva observed Jean moving around in the kitchen. She wondered what on Merlin's magic she was thinking when she had thought she could just appear here.

Jean came over to sit next to sit next to Minerva as they waited for the tea to finish.

"How are things?" Jean said. "Well." Minerva responded quickly.

Both women were nervous and it was starting to show outwardly, how awkward they felt inside. At the sound of the telephone Jean jumped up as she cleared her throat.

"Hello, Granger residence." Minerva heard Jean speak into the phone.

"oh.. alright." Jean said timidly. Her eyes were flying nervously around the room. At the moment, the tea kettle hissed. Jeans eyes flew over to the stove on the other side of the kitchen. Stuck on the phone she was at a loss. Observing this Minerva instinctively got up to tend the to the tea.

_Thank you. _Jean mouthed when she saw Minerva come to her rescue.

"Alright hun, that is fine. Be well." Jean said as she hung up the phone.

"Thank you, I am sorry. I couldn't-" Jean trailed off.

"Not a problem." Minerva said easily.

"Is, a, everything okay?" Minerva asked curiously.

"Oh, yes." Jean said. "That was Dan, his meeting didn't go too well."

"Oh, sorry to hear that." Minerva stated.

"He has to fly to Ireland in just a few hours." She said. "International dentistry...who would have thought such a career existed…" She said softly.

"Oh." Minerva said quietly. Minerva took the delicate tea cups that Jean handed her from a cabinet. Minerva poured a cup for Jean and a cup for herself.

"Thank you. For the tea." Jean said.

"Of course. Thank you." Minerva replied.

"Minerva?" Jean began. Minerva looked over in response with a slightly quirked eye brow.

"Can we skip all this formal, awkwardness?... please?" Jean pleaded.

Minerva allowed a small unintentional chuckle to slip from her being. "My dear, is there a way to avoid it?" She asked.

Jean cast her eyes down to look at her hot steaming cup of tea. She saw Minerva's hand lying on top of the counter just a few spaces away from where her own was resting. Jean cautiously moved her hand to gently cover Minerva's. At the touch Minerva's eyes immediately flew to look at Jean.

"I am sorry." Jean said. "For the way things played out."

Minerva shook her head, "It is what it is." She stated. "We can't help how people come in to our lives and out of them so quickly it seems sometimes." She said regret consuming the sentence she just uttered.

Jean turned and moved back towards the living area. Minerva followed the woman, a few steps behind.

"Does Dan travel much?" Minerva asked as she watched the younger woman settle herself on the floor in the middle of the living quarters. Feeling a little younger than she actually was, Minerva knelt down to join her on the floor. She knew she would probably regret it in the near future.

"Oh, well, occasionally." Jean answered.

"Will you be alright?" Minerva asked. As soon as she did she recoiled a bit.

Jean just tilted her head in question. More surprise than anything in actual reality.

"I'm sorry," Minerva apologized with a wave of her hand. "Habit I suppose." Her eyes met Jeans. For a moment they had reconnected. If only a split second. Jean was the one to break the silence that had fallen between them.

"You know, for almost the end of February, it sure is quite cold still." She stated. She got up from the floor and moved to the fire place. "I'm going to light this. Maybe we could actually not frees"

"Dear," Minerva said. "Stand a side." Looking at the elder witch, Minerva stepped aside and watched as Minerva pulled out her wand and lit the darkened fireplace with a swish and flick of her wrist. As if it was nothing at all, Minerva simply returned to her spot on the floor as if nothing too unusual had just occurred.

"Thank you." Jean said. " I forget that you can turn things into the simplest things." She said as she too settled back on to the floor.

"not everything." Minerva stated softly, more to herself than to anything.

"Will you stay?" Jean asked timidly. Minerva just looked at her questioningly.

"Please don't ask me that." She responded.

"Please. I just need some company." Jean said.

Minerva just sighed. It isn't like she had anything or anyone to rush back to at Hogwarts.

"don't you think we would be best to keep things _simple." _Minerva said a bit too bitterly than she meant to.

Jean sat up a bit more straighter. "Well then, tell me, Ms. McGonagall, why is it that you came here in the first place?" she demanded.

Jean straightened herself up to meet Jean, "I don't know." She began. Pensively staring to the side now she continued," Because I miss you." She said.

Almost immediately at that comment Jean's lips were on Minerva's. However, Minerva pulled away quickly and the kiss ended just as abruptly as it began.

"Jean, We cannot do this. You know it." Minerva stated firmly. She pulled back even more from Jean.

"We both decided what was best two months ago." She added.

Jean was breathing deeply. "I made a mistake." She said quietly. "coming back here to Dan." Minerva said nothing in reply.

"I know I made my decision and I know we both have tried to move forward. I guess I am just struggling." Jean said.

"Well, You have a family." Was all that Minerva said.

"That didn't stop us last time." Jean said.

"And look where it has gotten us." Minerva said frankly.

"Look, I shouldn't have come here. I apologize," Minerva said. "Thank you for the tea." She added as she attempted to get herself up off of the floor.

"Minerva." Jean stated strongly.

Minerva stopped at the sound of Jeans demand in her voice.

"Please, just this once." She offered.

Minerva looked at the woman questioningly. "You want to forget everything just for one night of misguided thinking?" Minerva asked.

"I just want to feel you next to me one last time." Jean said, her voice even softer than before. She reached to caress Minerva's cheek. Minerva could feel herself giving in to Jean's touch. Her eyes fluttered close. It was then Minerva noticed how warm the fire she had created had made the room. Everything was quiet around them except for the occasional crackling of the fire, the sound of her own breathing getting heavier, and Jean's voice softly whispering, pleading; causing all logic to leave Minerva's mind. Without opening her eyes she could sense Jean moving closer to her. She felt Jean's other hand come to cradle her face. Minerva then felt the soft gentle touch of Jean's lips upon her own for the second time that evening. This time, it was much more gentle than before, however there was a purpose behind it that Minerva could feel. Minerva kissed Jean back. Jean's hands moved from holding Minerva's face to engulf the woman in a full embrace as the kiss continued. Minerva's eyes still closed, she could feel her own hands move to hold Jean in return. Jean then moved to slowly trail kisses along Minerva's neck. After a moment a small moan escaped from Minerva's mouth. At the sound Jean smiled against Minerva's skin. She pulled back and kissed Minerva again. Minerva finally opened her eyes. Her misty eyes were met by Jean's brown eyes. There was a fire in them that Minerva hadn't seen in quite a while. Minerva also detected a desire, a passion that was unlike anything she had ever seen, emanating from the woman. This time, Minerva was the one to place her lips on Jean's. There was a gentle determination in their exploring of each other's mouths that was new to Minerva. This drove her to a new level of desire. With a bit of force Minerva pushed forward. Jean allowed herself to be pushed backwards by Minerva's demand. Jean lay on her back with her arms around Minerva's neck. It didn't take long for each to discard unwanted garments. Both women breathing heavy they continued their exploration of each other until late hours of the night. The fire Minerva had created was slowly fading however the new level of passion where they had found themselves blazed in the darkness.

The next morning, Jean awoke to find herself lying on the floor huddled closely to Minerva McGonagall's bare skin. They were covered by a blanket that was unfamiliar to Jean. Minerva woke at Jean's slight stirring. She opened her eyes and saw Jean looking oddly at the blanket that covered them.

"I woke a bit ago and conjured it up. You were going to frees" Minerva said. Jean just smiled. Minerva kissed Jean on the shoulder. However, Minerva had hardly completed the action when Jean moved away to grab her garments and threw them on.

At this sudden gesture Minerva sat up slowly, bringing the blanket up as she rose to cover herself.

Jean had her back turned to Minerva as she finished adjusting her garments. With a slight glance back towards Minerva, Jean moved to get up from the floor and in to the kitchen area. Minerva sighed. She knew this was the reality of things. She solemnly grabbed her own garments and began to dress. She then got up herself and joined Jean in the kitchen. Neither of them said a word at first.

It was Jean who was to first break the morning silence.

She stood at the counter, still with her back towards Minerva. "I think you best go." Was all she said. Minerva couldn't believe how cold Jean had become, literally overnight.

Before she could respond Jean spoke again, "Dan should be home in a few hours, I have many things to do before his return."

"Jean." Minerva said. "Please, just look at me."

Jean finally turned around. The spark of fire that was there just hours before was gone. _Like a switch_ Minerva thought.

"You were right." Jean stated, "We should have known better." She said, her face stone-like.

With that Minerva snapped out of whatever spell that had come over her the evening before. She was almost speechless but however, in a moment of weakness Minerva stared at Jean directly. With that one glance she turned around and started to leave. However, she turned back towards Jean.

"You know.. You can't just play games with people" Minerva stated. Jean didn't say anything.

At the lack of response, Minerva pushed on. "I love you. And you have completely destroyed things. You turned my life upside down." Minerva began to raise her voice. She knew that she was mainly upset with how Jean was behaving but she knew if she were completely honest with herself, she was still upset about her encounter with Rolanda the day before.

With one last angry, immature huff at Jean's still silent figure standing almost lifeless f before her, Minerva spoke one last time. "You sometimes I wish I had never even met you." She said coldly.

Still, nothing came from Jean. So Minerva turned and walked right out of the Granger residence.

Returning to Hogwarts she went directly to her private quarters. She walked back to her bedroom and crawled into it. She lifted her wand to pull the shades down and switch off the light. She knew it was a school day, but she didn't care at the moment. Minerva McGonagall was wallowing. She hadn't even changed into sleeping clothes, still in her day robes from the day before, she let her mind drift to sleep forgetting what was reality.

**Readers: Hope you enjoy this chapter… intense stuff! Hope you are still liking what I am doing with this story. As always, reviews and suggestions are always welcome! ~Musicmaker43**


	23. Chapter 23

Severus Snape was moving quickly through the corridors of Hogwarts castle with his long black robes billowing in his wake. He was on a mission. It was quarter to 3 in the afternoon and he had yet to find the person he had been on the hunt for since half past 9 that morning. Snape rounded the corner and stood at the entrance of the Transfigurations classroom. As he half-heartedly expected, Minerva McGonagall was still missing from her classroom. She had missed breakfast that morning, two morning classes, lunch and her first afternoon class. Severus stood still as he observed the disengaged class. Well at least there was someone watching the class… that means this absence was somewhat pre-empted. He thought. He spotted Granger. He moved in to the classroom a bit further, making his presence known with a slight sigh of annoyance, he raised his hand a bit, "Excuse me, Professor Lupin,"

Professor Lupin paused in the middle of his lecture to look at Professor Snape. "Oh, not a problem, can I help Professor Snape?" He asked.

"Yes, You can try anyway.." Snape drawled. Glancing over at Hermione again, "Can I barrow Miss. Granger, only for a moment?"Snape asked.

Hermione jumped up from her seat without looking at anybody around her, not even either professor in the room. She silently walked towards the back of the room with her head down.

"This won't take long." Snape said as they left the classroom into the hallway.

They stood across from each other for a moment before either of them said anything.

"How are you?" Snape asked the girl a bit matter-of-factly.

"alright," Was all that Hermione said in response.

"I know you have been in a slump for the past few weeks Hermione, but I need your help right now." Severus said.

Hermione looked up with a quirked eyebrow, mainly because of his use of her first name.

Severus sighed a bit before he continued. "Do you know anything of the whereabouts of Professor McGonagall?" He asked.

Hermione huphed, "of course I don't, any involvement that I had in such things ended quite abruptly weeks ago if you recall." She said a bit sarcastically.

"fair enough" Snape said a bit taken back by the girls cheeky attitude. He rolled his eyes, "anything? Nothing at all?" He pressed on.

"No!" Hermione snapped.

"I would watch your tone." Snape retorted slowly.

"ugh, I'm sorry." Hermione said quietly. She looked up at Professor Snape.

"Can I go now, please?" She asked timidly.

"Yes." He said with a nod. "Thank you anyway."

Hermione entered the transfigurations classroom and returned to her seat without another word. She silently looked back towards the door but Professor Snape was already gone.

Severus Snape was once again hurrying through the corridors. It was time to end this craziness his mother was playing at. He stood in front of the gargoyles and spoke softly. "Lemmon Drops." He was granted access and moved quickly to Professor Dumbledore's office. After a few knocks the doors swung open to reveal Albus sitting casually behind his desk.

"Ah, my boy, how can I help you?" The older wizard inquired.

Before Snape could say a word of what was on his mind he spotted her. One woman he had hoped he would avoid running into at all cost.

"Oh yes, well you remember, uh, Ms. R-" Albus began but didn't even get a chance to finish.

"How dare you come back." Severus said through clenched teeth as he addressed the woman sitting in a chair across from Albus,

"Well it's lovely to see you too, Severus." Roland said. "You've been well I presume?" She said mockingly as she stood. "Well, Albus, I should go."

"Yes, you should." Severus said.

Without a chance for Albus to bid the woman goodbye, she disappeared through the door.

"Now, Severus, would it kill you to be a little kind after all you did grow up wi-" Albus wasn't able to get any of his senteces completed with Severus around today it seemed.

"Afterall," Severus interjected, "none of _that _is any of your concern." He said. "Beside, what's done is done." He continued. "She took off."

With a wave of a hand Albus said, "You are right I suppose." He continued, "I just think since we are all under one roof, it wouldn't hurt to show civility."

"Well, we are not _all_ under one roof as it is, Albus." Severus said. "Have you heard word of any kind in the last 24 hours from Minerva?" Heasked the headmaster. "It seems she has disappeared for the time being."

"Well," Albus said," It isn't completely unlike her." He stated. "She would often take off, remember?" Albus pointed out.

"Not as of late." Severus said shortly.

"Oh, Merlin." Albus said. He pulled the draw of his desk out and took out a folded up piece of parchment that he had confiscated off of the twins, Fred and George, just earlier that day.

He unfolded it and could tell he had the younger man's attention.

"What is that?" Severus inquired.

"Oh, just a bit of magic. You know those twins are just evidence that you young witches and wizard are more clever than we give credit too." Albus said.

Severus peered at the parchment. "Well, that is- huh.." he said. "That is a.."

"Yes," Albus said, "A map of Hogwarts, with all of its occupants."

"How in the?" Severus began.

"Ah ha!" Albus said out of nowhere.

Severus jumped as the elder wizard's reaction and outburst had startled him. "what?"

"It seems, my dear boy, we are under the same roof." Albus said. "Look."

Severus turned to allow his eyes to follow to the spot where Albus' finger was located on the map.

"Well…" Severus trailed off.

"Right in her quarters." Albus said.

"Well I tried, she never answered." Severus argued.

"Enchantments maybe?" Albus said. "Come on. We haven't got all day." The older wizard mumbled as he made his way to exit his office- Severus, completely baffled, following close behind.

They stood outside Minerva McGonagall's quarters. "Enchantments, indeed." Albus said.

With a wave of his wand Albus knocked on the door three times.

"What, that's it?" Severus said. "Just a wave of a wand? You know I tried-" Severus said.

"Ah, yes, but it's the intent and knowing what to undo." Albus said. Severus decided it best not to argue. He just looked puzzlingly at the elder wizard. Just then, the door swung open to reveal a rather disheveled Minerva McGonagall. Both wizards were a bit in shock at the sight.

"Mother, I have been trying to get a location on you for the past-" Severus began but he was cut off by a wave of Minerva's hand. She moved away from the door, leaving it wide open and moved to the sofa. "Oh please, Severus, it was only a few hours." She stared off down towards the floor.

"Minerva," Albus said, "What is it that I can do for you?" questioningly Severus was looked surprised at Albus' question.

Minerva stared at the man, "Not a thing."

She got up and moved back the hall to return to her bedroom.

"Mother, you can't be serious, you have missed two meals, and almost four classes today." Severus yelled after her.

"have I?" She asked back. "Believe me, that was not my intent. Huh.." She said. Minerva absentmindedly got herself dressed and ready as she continued to half ignore her son angrily pestering her from the living area. Severus was so engrossed in getting to the bottom of this mystery that he almost missed the elder wizard discreetly removing himself from the situation.

"And where do you think you are going?" Severus immediately turned to Albus.

"You know, you are correct… it isn't any of my business.. so I will just uh… " Albus trailed off and out of the door.

"What's that?" Minerva finally responded from her bedroom.

"What? –oh, uh, never mind that." Severus said, "Just Albus being…"

"Albus?" Minerva stated.

With a humph Severus took a seat on the sofa.

"Mother, please come out here and tell me what this is all about." Severus pleaded.

"Tell me what is it that you are so concerned about hmm?" Minerva asked as calmly as anybody, as she walked down the hall back towards Severus.

Seeing his mother all of a sudden put together after the disheveled image of just a moment ago he stood in surprise. _This day…_he thought to himself.

"You." Was all he said.

"Oh come now, I am fine. Just overslept is all, I suppose." She lied.

With a roll of his eyes Severus tried to push the matter but got nowhere.

"Please, dear, as I appreciate you searching on end for me it seems, I do have things to tend to, especially if I have missed as much as you have said that I have." She insisted.

"Please, go." She said.

"Mother, you haven't done this since…" Severus started.

"Yes, well, we all have relapses don't we?" She stated.

"All the more reason." Severus said.

"Please, I am fine." Minerva said forcefully.

Resigned, Severus stood silently and kissed his mother on the cheek and turned to leave.

"Please, you know when you disappear like that… next time, leave a note." He said sarcastically before he flew through the doorway.

"no promises but I will try." Minerva said with a chuckle.

She stood for a moment with her eyes towards the window. Her mind was rolling wildly. She knew what needed to happen next.

Minerva stood outside of Rolanda's door. She took a moment and slowly took a breath in and slowly let it out before she raised her fist to make contact with the door. As she raised her arm it was as her confidence level was raised as well, with every breath she took, she stood stronger. Minerva beat repeatedly on the door in front of her until it opened. Roland was standing in front of her, her face obviously annoyed by the loud pounding she had heard from the inside. Almost immediately however, her facial features changed to surprise. Surprised to see Minerva standing there, so tall on the other side of the door.

"So," Rolanda began, "How are you?" She asked flatly as her eyes flew from bottom to top, taking the sight of Minerva McGonagall.

"Oh, don't you ask me that. Don't you dare ask me such simple things." Minerva interrupted as she barged in through the doorway, slightly pushing Rolanda as she made her way into Rolanda's living quarters.

"Well, Come on in, Min." Rolanda said "Good to see ya." She said with a roll of her eyes as she turned to face the other woman. They both eyed each other for a moment. With a quick glance around the quarters Minerva found no evidence that the little one was anywhere around, however the empty bottle on the table with a half empty wine glass told her that some things haven't changed.

"You are up to the same old habits I see." Minerva stated coldly. A raise of an eyebrow was all of the response that Rolanda gave to that comment.

"And have you found yourself comfortable enough to do so in front of your offspring? That is charming." Minerva added as she folded her arms across the front of her.

"ha," Rolanda laughed, "Catrina did not join me this trip. She stayed back, didn't want to move her in the middle of her schooling."

"That didn't stop you before." Minerva mumbled. "How can you be so cold?" She asked.

"Oh, me? The one being cold, I think you are the one who needs to thaw a bit." Rolanda said as she moved to clear the empty glass and bottle from the table.

"OH don't even bother cleaning, not for company, as it is just me." Minerva said sarcastically.

"Please, Min, you didn't come here just to cheer me up now did you?" Rolanda asked.

Getting more fired up by the second Minerva knew that she had nothing left to lose at this point.

"Don't you miss it, even a little?" she dared to ask.

Rolanda stopped and turned towards Minerva.

"I believe I already eluded to that." She said. "You know," She began as she stared down at her left hand. "I'm not actually married,"

Minerva's eyes widened a bit.

"I was, but uh, only for a moment." Rolanda said. "It didn't work out obviously. I keep the ring on oh, I don't know, because it's beautiful. Don't you think?" She continued looking up towards Minerva, who was about to jump out of her skins in annoyance.

"Do you think you are funny?" Minerva asked seriously. Rolanda just resumed her cleaning up.

"Why are you so casual about everything Rolanda?" Minerva asked, her voice slowly raising. "Because you know that what you and I had was anything but casual!"

"I know, Minerva!" Rolanda yelled back. "I know, And I do, alright? I do!"

Minerva paused in her rant, "Do what?" She asked. But Rolanda didn't answer. At the all too familiar lack of response Minerva picked up her ranting again.

"You know, it's a delicate balance between gain and sacrifice, someone always pays a price and it seems to always be me and when it comes to you, you are never to be blamed." Minerva said, again her voice rising in anger, "And you, you go off to somewhere else in the world, have your adventures, and what's more expect me to be here waiting?" She went on.

"I never said that." Rolanda had the nerve to say back.

"No, you did not Rolanda, but here we are, and you are back here making jokes about beautiful diamonds." Minerva yelled. There was a fire in her that Rolanda spotted in her eyes and it came through with every word Minerva shot towards Rolanda, "And you know it isn't a fair game that you are playing of give and take , but I must be crazy because there isn't a rain in your sky that will put out this fire in me"

At that Rolanda's eyes met Minerva's. "And all though love may have passed me by, this love will die without a fight, and there may be no more in your eyes, but I won't let it die without that fight." Minerva said coolly with her fists clenched tightly in confidence.

"I do love you." Rolanda whispered.

Slowly Rolanda moved closer to Minerva. She reached out her hand to touch the side of Minerva's face. "I am sorry." She whispered. Minerva slowly backed away and turned to relocate herself on the sofa. She didn't say anything, nor did she make eye contact with Rolanda. However, out of the corner of her eye she saw Rolanda move to sit next to her on the sofa. The women sat in silence, not even looking at one another. Quietly Minerva took Rolanda's hand in hers and simply held it. There, they stayed without another sound, they let the history between them speak as they both tried to comprehend what was happening.


	24. Chapter 24

Hermione, Ron and Harry were running through the grounds of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It was late and they were breaking a hand full of rules. By now, after three years of adventures with Harry Potter, Hermione realized that it was a waste of her time trying to talk him out of doing something that they both knew was a bad idea. This time, it just so happened that involved a mass murderer. Luckily, things weren't as they seemed to be, which is usually the case, Hermione thought.

"Your Godfather?" Hermione asked.

"Yes. He asked me to live with him." Harry said. They were sitting in the wing. They had managed to defy the rules of time thanks to the laws of magic. They had saved Sirius black, Buckbeak and they were now with Ron, while he slept away the pain that inflicted his leg.

Meanwhile, Minerva McGonagall, along with Professor Dumbledore were awaiting the elder Ms. Granger's arrival. And just so, Jean burst into the headmaster's office.

"Where is she? What has happened?" Jean blurted out, looking towards Minerva for reassurance.

"Calm dear, everything is fine." Minerva jumped up to great Jean's fretting figure. Instinctively Minerva had reached out to hold Jean's hands in her own, in comfort of course.

"Yes, you know, it seems, thanks to your daughter, Everything is quite alright now." Professor Dumbledore said. "She saved two innocent lives and cleared the name of a mass murderer, it so happens."

Jean gave him a puzzled look. "My Hermione?" She asked.

"She is most certainly the brightest witch of her age!" Dumbledore said confident.

"I believe those were my exact words a time or two." Minerva said a bit mockingly as she eyed Jean.

Just then it was as if, both were realizing that they had comfortably wrapped their arms around in each other. A bit awkwardly they put space between the two of them.

"Well," Professor Dumbledore said," I should really check up on the children." He walked to the door as he excused himself.

"Oh, can I please see my Hermione?" Jean asked.

"Well, I am sure the kids are quite tired now, after the events of the last evening." Dumbledore said.

"Oh, surely just a short visit won't be too much to ask." Minerva tried to help matters. But Dumbledore was already out of the office.

"I suppose he is right." Jean said softly. She looked down towards the floor. Minerva couldn't remember the last time that she saw the sight of Jean looking quite as small as she did standing there before her. Minerva timidly took a step closer, back towards Jean. Observing the woman with her eyes still to the floor.

"So, tell me, how are you?" She asked a bit drawled out.

Jean's eyes looked up towards Minerva, like a puppy dogs eyes would. With her arms crossed in front of her Jean's foot twisted and turned, revealing her nerves.

"I'm okay." She answered. Trying to straighten herself up again, "I am okay." She repeated trying to sound stronger than before. Minerva nodded. Her eyes wandered downward to observe Jean's fidgeting foot.

Both women were silent for a bit, until Jean broke it. "You know Minerva, I was thinking."

"Oh?" Minerva said a bit of sarcasm teasing Jean with fake amusement.

"Well, it's been quite a while now since uh, well, you know." Jean said evasively.

"Yes, I do know. 2 months actually." Minerva said.

"Yes well." Jean said, " I was wondering if you would be open to" Jean paused, and looked timidly up at Minerva again.

"Well what?" Minerva said a bit more impatiently than she meant to.

"We could get a meal or share some tea." Jean mumbled.

"Excuse me?" Minerva said startled.

"Ugh," Jean sighed as she took a step back in frustration.

"Do you really think that wise? Given what happened the last time we tried to visit?" Minerva said, the hint of irritation very evident in her voice.

"I know." Jean said softly.

"And what happened then, cannot happen again, I assure you!" Minerva said strongly.

"I know." Jean repeatedly. Her eyes finding the floor again.

"No, Jean" Minerva said strongly, she grabbed Jean's hand. "Jean, look at me."

Jean did as she was told.

"I am with someone." Minerva said gently, her voice betraying the strength in her facial expression.

"I just miss you." Jean whispered. And Minerva let go of Jean's hand. Silence over took the room for another moment.

"Jean." Minerva whispered. "I love you."

Jean's eyes flashed with surprise. Minerva continued, disregarding Jean' reaction to her words, "You are a part of me. And you will be deep in my heart. But we cannot continue this charade."

Jean just nodded silently. A single tear fell from her eye and rolled down her cheek.

"My heart can't take it, and neither can yours. Don't you think it would be best for both of us if we just kept to staying away?" Minerva asked rhetorically. "But please do me a favor." Minerva said.

"Anything." Jean responded.

Minerva hugged her arms around Jean and pulled her close, "just remember me." She whispered.

After a moment Minerva pulled away and took one last look at Jean Granger. She moved past the woman and headed towards the door. Before she exited however, she paused.

"I will let Hermione know to owl you in the morning." She said. And with that she left Jean to stand in the headmaster's office all alone.

It had been four and a half months since Sirius Black's life was saved by the golden trio, three months since the end of school term, and it was only a short three weeks until Hermione's birthday. School was to begin again in just one week. Hermione hadn't had a joyful summer holiday with her reunited family. She found it very infuriating to be around. She could tell that it all seemed a little too fake for her liking.

She had convinced her parents to allow her to spend most of the summer with Ron and Ginny and their family. They were currently getting ready to leave for the Wizard Quidditch Cup. Harry had arrived just the night previous. They were to leave early hours of the next morning. However, currently, the golden trio were upstairs sitting around just joking and making small talk.

"So honestly Hermione, how has it been with your parents?" Harry asked seriously, now that Ronald had drifted off to sleep, covered in Chocolate Frog wrappers.

"Look at him." Hermione said, taking in the sight of Ron as she knowingly ignored Harry's question. "Honestly, I have never seen someone eat themselves into oblivion like that."

"Hermione…" Harry pressed.

"Alright," She said. "You know I should be happy, my parents are back together." She said. "But it isn't fair." She stated. "What they did to McGonagall."

Harry just sat listening. "How do you mean?" He asked.

"She was in our lives, and it was so different, and before I got a chance to get used to it, everybody changed their minds again, without any warning to me. And my mum, just her dad, they shut her out completely." Hermione began ranting. "And if I bring it up…"She trailed off.

"So you have asked them about it all?" Harry questioned.

"Ha! They shut down at the mere mention of her name. Or anything to do with her it is like I have mentioned you know who himself." Hermione ranted on.

"Come now it can't be that bad." Harry said.

"Yeah, well, I'm sorry Harry." Hermione realized her fault in what she had said.

"I just know, I can tell that when I see them together now, it just seems so fabricated." Hermione said.

"I'm sorry. Hermione. I know it must be confusing for you." Harry sympathized.

Just then the sound of Molly Weesely's voice came ringing through the upstairs; closely followed by the snorting stirrings of Ronald, but still fast asleep- despite his mother's rather loud voice."

"Hermione dear, Come here a moment would you?" Molly called.

Harry and Hermione exchanged a questioning glace to each other, never the less Harry followed Hermione out of the bedroom and down the hall to peer over the railing. They were met by two elder witches staring up at them. Molly was joined by Minerva McGonagall at her side.

With a quick, silent look at Harry, Hermione timidly crept down the creaky stairway.

"Hello Hermione." Minerva greeted the girl after she made her way to where the elder witch was standing.

A small, "Hello." Was all Minerva got in return.

"I wonder, could I have a word with you just real fast?" Minerva asked the young girl, whose eye brow quirked a bit curiously.

"It could waited until an hour more appropriate than this later hour, however, I wanted to catch you before you all were off to the match tomorrow." Minerva explained. "You see, I would like to request a get together sometime next week before school begins."

Hermione looked in Molly's direction, as did Minerva. "Uh, dear, Molly. Perhaps you could give us a moment?" Minerva requested politely.

"Oh yes!" Molly jumped a bit. "Of course. I'll just um- would you care for some tea?" She asked.

"No no. This won't take long." Minerva declined with a small wave of her hand.

"Alright." Molly said with a sigh. "I shall resign to some last minute tasks for tomorrows departure." She trailed off as she made her way out of ear shot.

Hermione moved to sit down at one end of the long table. She didn't make a sound. She saw Harry, who had still been standing where she had left him at the top of the stair, observing the scene below, quietly retreat back into the room they had been chatting in. Ron was still sound asleep.

Minerva took a seat with Hermione.

"Hermione, I don't know if you know this or not, but my friend, Rolanda, she has a daughter." Minerva began. Hermione knew this much. She also knew Rolanda was more than just a friend to Minerva. "She has been gone for a while, attending school in France. However, she will be attending Hogwarts this coming year, for the Tri-Wizard tournament." Minerva just ignored Hermione's questioning look, hungry for answers. "You will find out soon enough what that is all about, come start of term." Minerva continued. "She is just your age. I want you to meet her. I think you will like her." Minerva assumed.

Hermione was still silent. Just listening. "Well, who knows, everybody is different. But I want you to meet. And she just came back into town last week. I was hoping we could spare an hour next week before term began." Minerva went on.

Hermione finally spoke. "What is she like?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, well, she's more of the quiet type you know, she keeps to herself. She's quite funny. Like you I suppose." Minerva said with a small crooked smile.

Hermione made an odd face at that remark. "What is her name?" She asked.

"Catrina." Minerva responded. "Hermione, I want you to meet, because I am going to adopt her." Minerva said. Hermione's eyes widened. There was an odd emotion that all of a sudden began building up in the pit of Hermione's stomach. It wasn't something she quite recognized. It tasted a little like envy, but not quite. Jealousy maybe? Hermione thought, curiousness perhaps. Hermione continued to listen as Minerva went on still.

"Rolanda is yet again, going back to France. Even though the school will be here for the tournament, Rolanda has found she must be working back in France." Minerva said. Hermione didn't know exactly how to respond. Her confusion was evident by the way she absent-mindedly chewed on her bottom lip.

"Well." Hermione started. "I suppose we should meet.- I would love to meet her." Hermione said trying to sound not too intimidated.

"Well done." Minerva said delightfully. "I suppose I will set things up and send an owl your way in a day's time or so."

"Alright. That would be lovely." Hermione whispered.

Minerva observed the girl sitting with her at the table, she tried to read the emotions coming from the girl, "Hermione?" Minerva questioned. "Are you alright?"

Hermione looked up. "Yes, I am fine." She said. This emotion in the pit of her stomach was definitely new and it was definitely growing. Still a no named emotion however.

"You getting along alright with everything?" Minerva pressed a bit. As she hadn't seen the girl in quite some time. In fact, she hadn't even mentioned to the girl's mother that she requested her presence.

"Yes, Ma'am." Hermione said politely. Right at that moment Molly interrupted the two with the tea she had mentioned earlier.

"Here we are!" She announced as she handed out the tea.

The three women indulged in a short cup of tea, Minerva and Molly chatting a bit while Hermione found herself lost in her thoughts.

"Well I must be going." Minerva said after just one cup. "Thank you for the tea." She gesture towards Molly as she stood from the table.

"Yes, of course, any time dear." Molly said. And with that Minerva left the household and apparated right out of the area. Molly busied herself cleaning up the tea as Hermione quietly made her way back up stairs.

She found Harry reading a wizardry magazine, Ronal still long asleep. Harry looked up as Hermione entered the room. "Well? What was that all about? Do tell!" He pressed on.

Hermione sat down on the floor beside Harry. "I don't really know what to make of it all really Harry." She said. She took out her wand and fiddled with it doodling mindlessly drawing pictures in the air as she tried sort out her thoughts.

She sighed before she spoke again. Not looking at Harry, both of them work fixed on the doodles in the air in front of them. Mesmorizing really.

"She has a daughter." Hermione state softly.

"McGonagall?" Harry questioned surprisingly.

"Yes." Hermione said. "Well, no."

"What?" Harry asked again.

"She's adopting Rolanda's daughter." Hermione corrected herself.

"Oh?" Harry said puzzled.

"Yeah. Weird right?" Hermione said.

"Yeah. Weird." Harry repeated.

"She's my age." Hermione told Harry. "Her name is Catrina. And she's funny." She added.

"Alright." Harry said.

"That's what she told me." Hermione said. "Minerva said she was quiet and kept to herself. And she wants us to meet."

Harry looked at Hermione with an odd look.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"Nothing." Har said, "It's just, I have never heard you mention Professor McGonagall by her first name before, is all."

"Well." Hermione said. "We were family."

Harry gently put a hand on Hermione in comfort.

"We felt like family." Hermione whispered again so softly.

After a moment of them lost in their thoughts they decided it was time to retreat to bed and sleep as they were to head out early tomorrow morning- in just a few short hours to head to the games. They woke up Ron just to get him to go to sleep again, however relocated in an actual bed. And the three drifted off to sleep. Hermione, however tried, but that emotion still not settled in her stomach kept her awake along with her thoughts and questions. So many questions about what seemed to be Minerva McGonagall's other family. She would know soon enough, Hermione thought. And slowly, sleep overtook her restless mind.


	25. Chapter 25

Minerva McGonagall was walking into the Three Broomsticks with a young girl following close behind. They had just walked through the door when Minerva spotted her.

"Oh, there she is! Come Cat, follow me." Minerva said. She waved to greet Hermione who was seated at a table of to the side. Hermione began to stand. As Minerva and Catrina approached her, Minerva reached out to give Hermione a warm embrace.

"Well, good afternoon dear!" Minerva said happily.

"Hello." Hermione responded. Catrina had kept quiet.

"How are you doing?" Minerva asked.

"Fine, I am doing well." Hermione responded. She was quite curious about the young girl with Minerva.

"Yes, well," Minerva began as she realized Hermione's visible curiosity. "Hermione Granger, this is Catrina!" she continued as she introduced the two younger witches.

"How do you do?" Catrina greeted Hermione.

"Fine, it's nice to meet you." Hermione said.

"And good to meet you as well." Catrina said.

"Well, shall we sit?" Minerva suggested. "Oh, please, a cup of tea all around here if you don't mind." She said as she caught a waitress who was passing by. "Thank you." She added.

"Well, thank you so much for meeting us here. I wanted you all to meet." Minerva said to the pair of them.

"So, Min-" Hermione started. But then hesitated without thinking. She glanced at Minerva for a second before she continued. She wasn't sure just how much Catrina knew of how Hermione and Minerva had come to know each other so well. Hermione knew that this would be an awkward get together but it didn't really feel it all hit her until this very moment.

"Well, Professor McGonagall," She continued, " tells me that you have been living in France?"

"Yes. My mum and I moved there two and a half years ago, she was called to teach over there." Catrina explained.

"That is neat; that you were able to experience a different culture." Hermione said. "I would love to travel when I get older."

"Yes, me as well." Catrina said. Minerva just observed in delight as the girls seemed to pick up conversing with one another quite quickly, as they were each listing each of the different places they would like to visit when they were older.

Before they realized it, the women had gone through almost 3 cups of tea each. After discussing the places they wanted to visit. Catrina and Hermione discussed the differences in their magical education. It seemed that they were both pretty intelligent young witches for their age. Hermione still wasn't sure what to make of all of it thought. Were they actually becoming friends? Here, over tea. The daughter—the other family of Minerva McGonagall. Hermione just continued to put that awkward thought aside. She did seem to like Catrina. And Catrina, she thought, seemed to like her as well.

After they had gone over many, many topics, Minerva cut in. "Well, see, I had a feeling that the two of you would get along well! I knew you both tend to keep to yourselves really." Minerva said with a smile on her face, clearly pleased with herself.

"However," She said," I am afraid that it has come to be quite late. Do you suppose you girls are about ready to head separate ways for the day?" She asked .

"I supposed." Hermione said. This, is the part that is odd. Hermione thought to herself. Them, leaving together. For what seemed like for quite some time, it was to Hermione and her own mother that Minerva would be going to when she left a place.

With a sigh, the women got up from their table.

"Well, it was a delight to see you dear, as always!" Minerva said as she embraced Hermione once more. And to Hermione's surprise, Minerva's embrace was quickly followed by Catrina's open arms. The two girls quickly hugged one another.

"Great to meet you." Catrina said.

"Yes, it was!" Hermione said. As they turned to leave Minerva turned back to Hermione, "Will you be alright? Getting back?" She asked.

"Oh, yes, Ron's father had an excellent ort key connection ready for me." Hermione said. And Minerva caught the bit of sarcasm that was hinted in Hermione's words of the over protective . And then the pair of them left leaving Hermione at the now vacant table they had occupied for the past hours. She noticed the small change purse of hers light up as it lay upon the table top. That was her cue. And in an instant she was back at the Weasely's house. Only two days until school began. At least if she saw Catrina around she would know. Who knows, maybe they could become good friends. Hermione thought. She knew that this situation was tricky. She hadn't told her mother about meeting Minerva and Catrina. She knew that it would just open a can of worms she didn't want to deal with. Ever since her parents had gotten back together, even the mere mention of Minerva's name was like taboo. Both her Mum ad dad would go off like a firework in the dead of night.

Well, I suppose we will see how this all plays out at the end right? She asked Crookshanks as she lay awake in bed that evening softly petting said cat. _We will see._


	26. Chapter 26

_Hermione,_

_Hope this letter finds you well. I hope that your first few weeks of classes have been going well. I just wanted to write to you to let you know that I have enjoyed the time that we have spent the last few weeks. You me, and Catrina. She has been good for her to have a semi familiar face around the castle._

_Hope you are giving Mr. Potter a bit of a hand with the Tri-Wizard tournament. _

_Well, this Saturday, Catrina and I have plans to go into London and attend the Wizards Festival. Hoping you will be able to join us. _

_Fondly,_

_M. McGonagall._

This is the letter that Hermione awoke to Thursday morning. Hermione had enjoyed the time she had spent getting to know Catrina. The awkwardness had semi worn off. Just a bit though. It was good to see Minerva. Hermione thought. After all, she had begun to feel like family. Hermione tried not to allow her mind to go there. The whys to what had happened still escaped her. And she still hadn't told her mum of her interactions with Minerva or Catrina. She knew the subject would remain tricky for quite some time.

Hermione tiredly got out of bed and dressed. She made her way to the Great Hall. It was still quite early and there were a few early bird students already in the Great Hall. Along with the few students, there were a few professors up at the head table. Including Dumbledore, Minerva and Hagrid. Hermione sometimes missed seeing her mum up there to greet her in the mornings. Since her parents had gotten back together Jean made her time at the castle as slight as possible. It had almost seemed like her mum had become anti-Hogwarts, everything that is except for Hermione herself.

Hermione slowly moved herself to sit at the practically empty house table. She let her eyes glance over the head table again and she saw Minerva give a small wave in her direction. Hermione weakly smiled back. Minerva then called to her, "Hermione, come here dear." Hermione, a bit dazed, as it was still early in the morning, she looked around to make sure she was actually the one Minerva McGonagall was talking to. Minerva motioned her to move up to the head table.

Hermione slowly walked up to join her head of house. Minerva pushed Dumbledore- who was a bit in his own world—over to make room for Hermione.

"Good morning dear!" Minerva said.

"Oh, Hello Miss. Granger." Dumbledore said as he slowly came out of his trance.

"Good morning." Hermione greeted softly.

"Did you get my note?" Minerva asked the girl? "Do you think you will be able to join us?"

"Oh, yes. I did get your note." Hermione said. "I am not sure that I will be able to, you know, papers to write. And Harry seems to be struggling a bit this week."

"Oh please, Potter doesn't deserve your brain and any help you give him." A strong sarcastic voice said , approaching from behind them.

The witches turned a bit to see Severus Snape walking up to take his place at the head table.

"Be nice Severus." Minerva cautioned as Severus just rolled his eyes.

"Actually Hermione, I do believe you would enjoy yourself." Severus said seriously.

Hermione just looked at her Potion's Professor. "Well, I suppose it could be fun." She said.

"Good. I know Catrina will be glad you are coming with us." Minerva said. "Now, be ready to apparate around the 9 am Saturday morning."

"Yes, Ma' am." Hermione said. She began to get up from the seat she was sitting in at the head table to move back to her own seat at her house table. However, Minerva stopped her.

"Don't be silly. It is early enough, hardly anyone is here and you don't have to sit there by yourself. Stay, join us." Minerva insisted.

"Thank you." Hermione said quietly. She silently took her seat and waited for the house elves to serve her the usual breakfast she ate almost every morning.

She looked at headmaster who had fallen asleep mid bite, She tried to stifle a laugh, that didn't work… Minerva, who caught on to why the child was laughing, just sighed. She gently woke the sleeping wizard and helped him refocus on the task at hand. Meanwhile, as Hermione began to eat her breakfast, Severus leaned over and whispered in her ear, seeing as Minerva was busy. "It won't be awkward at all, Saturday." Hermione looked at him. "Wizard fest is Rowlanda's favorite event. She hardly ever misses it." He continued.

"I thought she was.." Hermione started to respond.

"Yes, well, she will travel far and wide to attend Wizard Fest." Severus assured her. Hermione just gave a puzzled look. "Yes well, lucky I will be there to keep the peace. " Severus said sarcastically, and he went back to eating his own breakfast.

Hermione just sighed and looked over towards Minerva. "Albus struggles sometimes." Minerva teased. She smiled at Hermione, who was now wondering just how awkward things could get.

It was Saturday morning and Hermione was up early. She hadn't slept much. Professor Snape's words Thursday morning at breakfast had been haunting her all hours through the night. Minerva hadn't said anything about Rolanda joining them, however Severus Snape seemed pretty sure of himself on this one. She had learned in the past four years that it best not to doubt Severus Snape. Hermione continued running her brush through her tangled mess on top of her head. It was just then that she noticed an awful sound just on the other side of her door. She went to open the door. On the other side of the door on the floor, lay an owl It was black and small and quite fluffy. No doubt it belonged to the Potions Master himself.

Well, Hermione thought, what on earth are you doing inside? She whispered to the poor bird. She picked up the screeching character. It was shaking in her hand. It was then she noticed the small scroll of paper that the bird had been sent to give her. It was still lying on the floor where she had found the bird.

_Miss Granger,_

_Please ready yourself in 15 minutes down to the front hall of the castle, I will be waiting to escort you._

_-S. Snape._

So formal, she thought to herself. And why wasn't Minerva meeting her? She thought. Oh well, she thought to herself as she finished getting ready.

She met Severus Snape in the front hall, he of course, as always, dressed in black—head to toe.

"Good morning." He uncharacteristically greeted her.

"Good morning, sir." Hermione responded a bit shyly.

"Well, are we ready?" He asked her as he held out his arm. A bit confused, Hermione reached out to retrieve his arm. "Sir?" Hermione began, "Hmm?" he asked with an eyebrow quirked in her direction.

"What about Min- Professor McGonagall and Catrina?" She asked.

"They will be along." He said. He coughed a bit- showing his slight uncomfortableness… "They actually went to meet Catrina's Mum for breakfast." He said awkwardly. "We are to meet them at the festival." He finished.

Hermione was taken aback slightly. "Oh. Well, alright." She said.

"You know you have quite a sad pathetic little bird." She said bravely.

With a surprise he inclined his head towards her. "Yes well, how is the ball of fluff?" He asked.

"He's a mess. I sent him on his way with a house elf. He needs more training…he was inside for Merlin's sake! Why on earth?" She began to ask but she stopped herself.

"Well It was hanging outside my quarters and it was begging for scraps of food so I figured it might as well put itself to goo duse…" He protested.. H gave up the fight and sighed. "I guess not." He added defeated.

With another clearing of his throat Severus repeated his earlier question, "We ready to be off then?"

"Oh, yes, Sir." Hermione responded.

When they had moved past the front door of the castle and through the gates Severus Snape could feel Hermione's grip on his arm grow tighter. And the next second, the uncomfortable feeling of apparition took over Hermione's senses. After just a split second Hermione found herself feel almost weightless. A bit confused, she looked at her hands, still gripping tightly to Professor Snape's arm. The ground was just a few feet below them. Severus chuckled a bit at the young girl's surprise. "You know there are ways around falling straight to the floor on your back side after apparating." He said, sarcasm ever present in his voice. "Years of practice of course." He added. Hermione huffed. Of course her Potion's Professor would pull something like that, it's in his blood. She thought to herself. Just they landed their feet to the ground Hermione heard her name being yelled.

"Hermione!" Hermione turned around to see Catrina coming towards her excitedly. Her arms were open and before Hermione could adjust to her surroundings, Catrina had embraced her in a hug.

"Well Hi!" Hermione said.

"How are you? So glad you could make it! I was so excited when Min told me you were joining us." Catrina said.

She then turned to Severus. "Hey Severus. Figured you would be here. Wizard Festival… going to go around and tell all the vendors and on lookers they are doing their whole business wrong?" Catrina made fun of Severus Snape. Hermione could hardly believe it. But she watched the interaction.

"Funny, Catrina." Severus drawled.

"I'm only joking. Are you well?" Catrina persisted.

"Yes." Severus said with- what was that? Hermione asked herself.. – a hint of a smile from Professor Snape. "I am well, How are you Catrina?" He continued conversing with the girl.

At that point Minerva and Rolanda came walking up towards them from the direction Catrina had come from. "Hello there dears!" Minerva greeted them as she reached out to hug her son.

"Hermione dear! So glad to have you here with us!" She said as she hugged Hermione also.

"Well thank you for inviting me!" Hermione said. Hermione noticed as Minerva instinctively grabbed hold of Rolanda's hand. There is the awkward Snape had so kindly warned her about.

"Dear, do you remember Rowlanda?" Minerva said as she introduce Hermione to the other witch next to her.

"Come, Hermione, you must see this vendor." Catrina said as she simultaneously pulled Hermione by the arm leading her to a tent with a sign saying Handless_ Wands!_ "You won't believe it! Wands that you just command, you don't have to hold them!" Catrina said excitedly.

"Well would you look at that!" Severus said. "I don't believe it."

"Oh come now, Severus, don't be so critical." Ro said to him.

"Well it's good to see you too Rolanda. And I am doing well, thanks for asking." Severus said sarcastically. Without staying around to hear the response that was sure to come from both his mum and Ro, he left to wander the festival's tents on his own.

"Well," Ro said. She sighed and squeezed Minerva's hand a bit tighter.

"You think he'll ever get used to me?" Ro asked.

"Oh, Ro, you know Severus, he's always sarcastic and melancholy." Minerva excused his behavior.

"I know, but back before I left before we were all just getting used to each other. I don't want to start over with him." She complained out loud.

"Well, you left." Minerva said a bit more sharply than she meant. Ro began to move away and Minerva gripped her hand to keep her from leaving her side.

"What?" Ro said a bit annoyed.

"That was then, this is now. Let's not think of it." Minerva said. More to herself really…

Ro leaned in and kissed Minerva. "Hermione seems sweet." Ro said. "She is." Minerva said. "She is." She repeated. They went to walk to join the girls. They spent a few hours walking around the festival checking out all the products each vendor was trying to sell. They took a break to have a bite to eat. The girls were off exploring other magic vendors. Ro and Minerva were looking at cloaks that were being sold in all sorts of different colors.

The girls were currently looking at the chocolate frogs and the new cards that were being made when Ro came walking up behind them.

"Find anything good?" She asked Catrina. Hermione looked around and saw Minerva still over by the cloaks. She scanned the tent they were currently in for her Potions Professor. Then she spotted him, standing under a sign that said _Special Potions_ in bright red and purple letters. Severus was holding a bottle up to his long crooked nose.

"I will be right back. " Hermione said to Catrina and her Mum who were consumed by their intrigue of the different wizards now in the collection of cards.

Hermione turned and walked towards Professor Snape.

"You're right." She said after she reached to where he was standing.

"What was I right about this time?" Severus drawled.

Hermione just rolled her eyes. "It is a bit awkward." She said.

Severus put down the potion he had been smelling. "I'll take this as well." He said to the vendor that was holding about ten different potion bottles in his hands.

"You are getting an awful lot of stuff." She said.

"Yes well, where do you think all of my potions and ingredients come from that I use for your classes?" He retorted.

"You mean to say you come here a lot then?" Hermione asked.

"Every year." Severus said as he turned to face Hermione.

"So, did I tell you? Or did I tell you?" He said knowingly.

"Yes well. You all seem pretty close. You and Catrina." She said before she could stop the sentence from coming out of her mouth.

"Yes, well, we were family at one point I suppose we are now too. I think." Severus said.

Hermione sighed… "What am I doing here?" she asked Snape.

"Well, I do believe it might be because you said yes to the invitation." Severus said.

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Look, Miss. Granger, things change, but that doesn't mean you erase what has happened or what as been. I think Professor McGonagall likes having you in her life." Severus said.

A bit surprised by his candidness, Hermione hung on his every word.

"Besides," Severus continued, "You all are still in each other's lives.

At that moment Minerva came over to the pair of them. "Look at this!" She said excitedly.

"This new cloak. I just bought it- over there!" She said, pointing at the vendor across the way.

"That's beautiful!" Hermione said.

"Yes. Surprise! Green!" Severus teased.

"Oh stop" Minerva said.

After a while they had all spent hours exploring, they retreated from the festival.

"Well, are we ready to head back to the castle then?" Minerva asked.

With a consensus, they all apparated together to the gates of Hogwarts.

After they said their goodbyes Hermione retreated to her rooms. When she entered the room she was greeted by none other than Jean Granger.

"Oh, hello Mum." She said.

"Hermione Granger! Where have you been all day?!" Jean belted at her daughter.

"I was out… I went to the wizards festival just outside London." Hermione hesitated as she moved quickly to put her packages away, scrambling around her room.

"Oh, you did, did you?" Jean said, clearly annoyed.

"What are you doing here?" Hermione protested.

"Looking for you! That's what I am doing. You haven't said hardly a word to me all week- besides do I need a reason to see my daughter?" Jean said.

Hermione just looked at her Mum and her furious eyes.

"Well Tell me then, who were you with?" Jean asked.

Hermione hesitated before answering.

"… Minerva." She said softly. She turned to finish putting her packages from the day away.

"McGonagall?!" Jean questioned.

"Yes." Hermione said firmly as she turned around.

"You and Min just hanging out these days?" Jean asked.

"It wasn't just us." Hermione said.

"Oh?" Jean asked.

"Well no,…" Hermione said cautiously. Her wave of confidence had quickly disappeared.

Jean quirked an eyebrow.

"Catrina, Professor Snape and Rolanda were there too." Hermione said shakily.

"Oh!" Jean said almost yelling now. "It was a whole family event then!" She stated.

"Well," Jean said, "If you wish that, then I am glad your new family has been so kind to take you in!" Jean yelled. And she stormed out of the door ignoring Hermione's pleading for her Mum to return.

Later that evening Jean had telephoned Hermione. She apologized for her outburst. However, she instructed her not to talk to Minerva.

The next day was a quiet morning. Minerva was catching up on her grading that she hadn't gotten to earlier in the week. She was alone in her transfigurations classroom when she heard angry footsteps nearing down the hallway. She looked up and saw Jean Granger angrily coming towards her.

"Oh, Well, hel-" Minerva began but Jean cut across her.

"No, don't you talk to me." Jean said! "You can't just take my daughter places without telling me!" Jean yelled.

"Oh," Minerva said more composed than Jean. "I didn't know that you didn't know."

"Well, I am telling you. And speaking of telling you things. I have something to tell you!" Jean said.

"Oh?" Minerva questioned.

"I'm leaving. Hogwarts! I got a job somewhere else." Jean stated flatly.

"Oh." Minerva said softly. "Are you sure that is what you want?" She asked as she set her quill down.

"Yes I am sure!" Jean spat!

"Well," Minerva said. Annoyed at Jeans tone she picked her quill back up and continued to grade papers. How was it that Jean could treat Minerva the way she did and Jean was the one allowed to have the attitude.

"I hope you are happy then. And good luck." Minerva said.

"That's it?" Jean asked.

Minerva just looked up at Jean's eyes. Still burning with anger.

"Stay away from my Hermione." Jean said and without another word she spun on her heels and left the transfigurations classroom.


	27. Chapter 27

Minerva was lying on her back in her luxurious queen sized bed. Eyes closed, taking in every feeling. She didn't need to open her eyes to know what was happening. She could feel Jean's fingertips moving down her chest, pasting gently over her abdomen. Then moving slowly lower, Jean left Minerva's whole self feeling as if it were alight. She then felt Jean's lips capture her own for the hundredth time. It was then Minerva slowly opened her eyes to meet Jean's. However, when she did so, slowly, Jean's features began to fade away. Suddenly Minerva jolted awake to her darkened quarters. She was sweating and confused. She looked to her left to find Rolanda sleeping soundly next to her. The room was dark so obviously it was still dead night. Minerva thought herself as she laid back down and her cool pillow cooled the side of her cheek. It was just a dream. She thought. This wasn't the first haunting dreams that Minerva had experienced regarding Jean. However, it had been the first in quite a while, years in fact.

That's right. It had been 5 years since the defeat of Voldermort, 6 years since Rolanda decided to come back to Minerva from France for good this time it seemed- The same 6 years since she had spoken more than a short and simple "hello" to Hermione Granger, and close to a full 8 years since she had seen or heard from Jean herself. After Jean's outburst and declaration that she had taken a different job elsewhere from Hogwarts, she and Jean had agreed that it best they move their separate ways. That was more Jean's doing seeing how she never reached out at all, and Minerva didn't either. As for Hermione, Minerva thought it best to keep her distance as Jean's request. So, naturally they grew apart. She had had to discuss with Catrina why Hermione had to exit their lives. They had just begun what seemed to be something of a quite lovely friendship.

As unusual as this dream had been on this night, Minerva rightly assumed that it was due to the surprising owl she had received just earlier that day, from Hermione Granger, requesting a recommendation. As she was to be interviewing for spots in the Ministry. Knowing this was strictly professional as all of their interactions had been since 8 years ago, Minerva couldn't help but recall what things were like. What things were like when they had almost become a family. Yes, of course Minerva wondered about Hermione, Jean, even Dan, and wondered how they are. She had been able to keep up to Hermione's whereabouts of course through her time at Hogwarts, during the war, and thereafter when she returned to complete her final year. But Jean, Jean kept herself scares from Hogwarts.

As Minerva's thoughts continued over that aspect of her life and how carefully she had responded to Hermione's owl, she allowed her eyes to close and slowly, she drifted off to sleep.

Hermione was sitting in her parent's living area on the sofa. She was going through the magazines she had just received from the Ministry of Magic, advertising open positions. Of course, she didn't need to apply for many positions. After going through the experiences of the war that she did with Ron and Harry, she was more than qualified for many ministry positions. In fact, many officials had already offered her positions, however, she didn't think it right to not interview properly.

She was just unsure about what exactly she wanted to do. It had seemed that she had already lived a full life through the war. She knew this to be not entirely true, but it was more than many people had.

She looked over into the kitchen where her parents were sitting at the table for a cup of tea. The pair of them looked so uninterested. She had been able to keep her family safe. She loved both of her parents, even after her father rejecting her years ago. Claiming that she'd lost him because of what Minerva and Jean had done. Her father had come back and her mum seemed to be happy. At first, more than she had expected. Now, it was as if they had grown old together when in reality they weren't very old at all.

Minerva. Hermione thought. She had sent her an owl yesterday morning in hopes for a recommendation. Yes of course there were other professors she had had, even in-University which she had just completed- that would have been just as suitable for such a request. However, something nagged at her and encouraged her to reach out to Minerva. They hadn't talked much for the remainder of her time at Hogwarts. After her mum left the school, Minerva seemed to pull away from Hermione. Hermione didn't push it. At first of course she tried to maintain some sort of relationship and friendship with Catrina, after all they had almost become family. But after a few more awkward attempts at pursuing any kind of contact, she realized things were not the same. She knew the answers as to why they were not the same, however she didn't want to believe it. She didn't want to make things even more awkward while she remained at the castle.

Sighing, Hermione got up from the sofa and was about to fix herself a cup of tea when she heard the sound of scratching at the sliding glass window. She fixed her eyes upon the small grey fur ball that was on the other side of the window. Hermione quickly glanced back at her parents, both lost in their reading materials- her dad the London news and Mum, an American novel- Hermione quickly recognized the fury grey owl. It was Minerva's. She was sure her parents couldn't identify it themselves. After taking classes from the woman and being in the same Hogwarts house, many students knew the fury grey owl.

Hermione quietly opened the door and picked the small fur ball up into her arms. Petting the animal, she untied the scroll of parchment that was attached to its' small leg. She brought both the owl and the parchment into the kitchen. She unrolled the parchment and began to read.

_Hermione Dear,_

_So good to hear from you. I must say that I am pleased to hear that you are still pursuing the interview process. I expect nothing less from you Hermione Granger! _

_As of the recommendation, I would be honored to help out. Thank you for thinking of me._

_Hope you are doing well and give your regards to your parents._

_-M. McGonagall._

Hermione smiled to herself. She quickly ran to her room and retrieved a blank spot of parchment to reply.

_Professor,_

_Thank you for the recommendation. It is truly appreciated._

_Hope you are also doing well. _

_Good to hear back from you!_

_-Hermione Granger._

Hermione rushed back to the kitchen to find the fur ball of an owl hopping on the counter- looking for crumbs of any kind no doubt.

Hermione gathered the owl and tied her reply to its leg. Walking to the door she opened it and let the bird take off into the air. Watching the bird's flight, she let her mind wander. Wondering what Minerva McGonagall might be doing right now. Where was she? Was she happy? Hermione silently took her seat back on the sofa after fixing that cup of tea. She watched her parents, oblivious to what had just been exchanged. Picking up a book, JM Barrie no less, she began to read, drifting into the world of Kensington Garden and Peter Pan.


	28. Chapter 28

A few evenings later, Hermione had received Minerva's recommendation letter and she was sitting in her parent's living quarters as she read said recommendation to herself, for the fifth time. She couldn't help but reread all the kind things her former professor had said about her for the recommendation. Tomorrow was the day she met with her advisor for the final part of the interview process for her job at the ministry. She was very nervous yet very excited.

At that moment, Jean walked into the room and saw her daughter grinning over the parchment in her hands.

"And what is it that has you so happy?" Jean asked Hermione.

Hermione, a bit startled, looked up. Clearing her throat and coming out of her thoughts she responded, "Oh, nothing special." She said. "Just a letter that I received from Harry." She lied.

Quickly, Hermione carefully folded the parchment in her hand, raising from the sofa she moved to put it safely in her brief case. When she turned back towards her mum she noticed her father had soundlessly entered the room.

"Can I interest anyone in spot of dessert before we retreat towards bedtime?" Dan asked. He came up behind Hermione and gently touched her shoulder.

"No thanks dad. I will just turn in for the evening." Hermione responded. She gave her mum a quick hug before saying "Goodnight" to the pair of them. She left the room and went to her bedroom.

"Dan, dear, I would actually care for a small cup of tea if you don't mind." Jean asked.

"Alright," He said. As this had become their usual routine in the past years. In the evenings, He would finish up his desk work and Jean, she would sit and read while Hermione turned in early- now that she had returned from university and living at home for the time being- and Dan would offer dessert, and Jean would request tea. The two of them would settle in their living area as the wound down for the evening.

Dan made Jean's usual cup of mint tea and placed it at her side table next to her chair and respectively sat in his own.

The next morning, Hermione woke early. Today was the day of her interview piece. Her parents had however, rose even earlier than she had as they needed to get to work. They had their own morning routines. Hermione walked into the kitchen which her mum had clearly left unattended. Soiled dishes were all over the counter. As Hermione had gotten up so early, she was, as usual, ahead of schedule. _I suppose I could spare a few minutes to clean this up. _She quickly pulled out her wand and with a swish and flick half the dishes were clean and good as new. She reached across the counter to tend to the remaining few. She picked up the tea mug her mum had no doubtingly had her habitual tea in last evening. As it was her mum's favorite mug in the house. One that her father had had made years ago before Hermione was even a thought. It had pictures collaged all over the sides of the mug. They were pictures of Dan and Jean from the time they had met. Hermione stared at the pictures and couldn't help but smile. Then she slightly frowned. She couldn't help but notice that in the pictures, her mum and dad seemed so happy. There was a light in their eyes that had seemed gone for quite some time now. Hermione sighed. It wasn't until she breathed in that she caught a whiff of the residue that was coming from the inside of the mug_. Sour, definitely sour! _Hermione thought. _That's odd. _ Hermione flicked her wand a second time. The residue in the mug still didn't vanish. A third and even a fourth time, still there was no change. Hermione furrowed her brows in disapproval. _Hmmph._ She thought. Hermione set the mug down and reached up above her to open the cabinet in search of a muggle sponge. She moved some other kitchen products around in the cabinet during her search. Her eyes caught a glimpse of a tiny dark, glass bottle shinning in the corner. Hermione reached as far as her arms could to grab at it. _Oh the joy of being short._ She thought to herself as she stood on her tiptoes. She finally gave up and reached for her wand.

"Accio bottle." She whispered. Slowly the bottle levitated to the front of the cabinet and down to settle in the air, dangling right in front of her brown eyes.

_"_That's funny." Hermione spoke to herself. "This looks exactly like a potion's bottle."

She reached out and grabbed the tinny thing suspending in the air. Turning it around twice over in her fingers gripped around the bottle, Hermione noticed it was unmarked.

"Not labeled hmm." She said. Shaking it she heard the liquid inside. She squinted and turned the bottle from side to side. "Looks a bit thick to be any normal kind of potion." She deduced.

"Wait." She spoke aloud. She grabbed at the cork that was at the top of the bottle. With a "Pop!" it opened. Sure enough, a sour smell filled her senses. The same sour smell that was emanating from her mum's tea mug. Hermione's mind started reeling. She hadn't made a potion in years- not since her time at Hogwarts. Not even at university. Her mum and dad of course had no clue of such things… _Did they?_ She thought. She quickly shoved the bottle into her briefcase along with the soiled tea mug. She needed to investigate this some more, she needed answers and she knew right where she could begin! It was then that her mind sprung back to the day! This would have to wait until after her interview meeting.

After Hermione had completed her successful Interview, she exited the Ministry of Magic with a new ID badge. Hermione Granger was now an official member of the Ministry of Magic. She would be tending to those educational needs. Observing different wizard schools and report back to the ministry. This job suited her to a T almost.

Now that Hermione was secure in her landing a job, finally, she reached into her briefcase and touched her fingers to the small potions bottle. As soon as her feet hit the roads of London, she apparated on the spot.

Once the uncomfortable feeling had passed, Hermione found herself in the middle of another road. Right in the middle of Hogsmead. It had been almost a full year since the last time that she had stepped foot here. After the war and finishing their last year at Hogwarts, during her time at university, she would occasionally meet Ginny or the boys sometimes Luna and Neville even. They would all meet up here in Hogsmeed to catch up with each other. However, the past year Harry and Ron had both secured jobs as Hermione had her last year in university, their visits became fewer and fewer.

Hermione turned her attention to the road leading just to her left. She looked up at the familiar hills and her eyes almost immediately tearing up at the mere sight of the castle.

"Hogwarts." She whispered to herself. And she began the trek up towards the castle from the town.

She reached the front gates and stopped. She never thought of how she would enter through the gates as she was no longer a student. It was just then that she heard a voice behind her.

"Eh! Ermione?! Is at You?" The voice rumbled behind her.

She whirled around fast as she recognized the giant's voice and she smiled, throwing herself to embrace Hagrid. "Hey Hagrid."She greeted him happily.

"Ello. What you doin ere?" He asked.

"oh, well, you know, just visiting I suppose." She said shyly.

"Oh, well, 'Come on then!" He said. Swishing his umbrella in the direction of the gates, the iron moved and allowed the two to enter into the grounds.

"Its so good to see you!" Hermione said as they reached the front door.

"And you, Miss. Ermione!" He said as he opened the large door for the girl to enter before himself.

"Well, I bes be on me way. Got a meetn with Madam Houch. Talk about the grounds. And ell, as you know, me being the grounds keepr n all." Hagrid said.

"Good to see you." Hermione repeated.

With a tilt of the head in her direction, Hagrid went his separate way.

Hermione was in the grand entry way by herself. She looked around in a moment's reminiscing. Closing her eyes she drifted into her past. Unknowingly she spun around in place.

"Miss. Granger?" Another rather familiar voice pulled her out of her memories. Hermione opened her eyes to be greeted by two very familiar people.

"I thought that was you. How are we doing these days, Miss. Know it all?" Severus Snape teased as he greeted the young girl.

"Fine. And you Professor?" Hermione returned.

"Well indeed." He said inclining his head to her.

"Well what brings you here Hermione dear?" The woman standing next to Severus Snape asked.

It was Minerva McGonagall. Dressed in her usual long elegant forest green dress robes. "Did you receive the recommendation? Is everything alright with it?" she asked a bit frazzled.

"Oh, no, nothing is wrong at all with the recommendation." Hermione reassured. "In fact I got the position!" She added happily.

"Oh, congratulations dear, that is very exciting!" Minerva said. She reached out to embrace the girl and then stopped herself. With an awkward clearing of her throat she pulled back. Hermione flushed a bit with embarrassment as her eyes flew to the floor.

"Well, I must say, as it is good to see you are putting your knowledge to good use, I have to be going." Severus said. "Congratulations Miss Granger." He said. With another small inclination of his head he was off, down the right corridor- leaving the two witches to themselves.

"Well, I just wanted to share the good news with you I suppose." Hermione said and quickly began to move towards the exit, but Minerva stopped her.

"Hermione," She questioned, "Would you like to come visit for a short bit in my office? Talk maybe?"

Hermione smiled and quietly nodded. She followed her former professor to her office.

As Hermione sat in the seat across from Minerva, she looked around the familiar office. It had been close to almost five years since she last sat in this office. The night before graduation Minerva and Hermione had shared a cup of tea. Neither one of them spoke much to the other, it was a gathering that needed no words really. A way of making amends for the past- trying to at least. Minerva had simply said it had been lovely to get to know Hermione.

"So, do tell me Hermione, what brings you here to Hogwarts?" Minerva said as she eyes the girl across from her. Hermione was impressed. She knew Minerva picked up things very quickly, but this was impressive even for Minerva.

"Well I do have a reason for being here I suppose." Hermione said softly but Minerva just quirked an eyebrow in curiosity.

"Um could you?" Hermione began as she fiddled in her briefcase for the small potions bottle. "Could you tell me, do you know what this is?" She asked as she held out the bottle towards Minerva.

Minerva took the small bottle from Hermione and did just as Hermione had done in her kitchen-observing the bottle, shaking it, turning it every which way-she then uncorked the bottle just as Hermione had too. This evoked a similar response also, due to the sour smell.

"Well." Minerva began. She cautiously sniffed the potion. "This seems to have remnants of forget me not potion." She said. Taking another whiff her face contorted in a disgusted kind of expression. "Definitely not safe to consume at this stage, as this has long since expired." Minerva said.

"Where did you get this?" Minerva asked.

"I found it." Hermione said rolling her eyes a bit. Reaching into her bag she searched for the stained tea mug. "There's this as well." She added. Pulling the tea mug out of her briefcase bag she handed it to Minerva who took it in her hands and studied it well.

"Tea?" Minerva questioned out loud.

"Mum drinks a cup of it out of this mug every evening." Hermione stated.

Minerva nodded. Setting the mug down on the desk top in front of her next to the bottle of potion she studied both, her mind moving quickly. After a moment she spoke.

"It seems to me that whatever this strong forget me not version of a potion may be, your mum may be adding it to her tea, which, by the looks of the tea mug, she has been doing for some time-years maybe." Minerva said. "See these stains on the inside of the mug?" Minerva asked as she pointed so Hermione could see.

"Yes." Hermione said. "I tried cleaning it, it wouldn't vanish. I was in search of a muggle sponge when I found the potion." She said as she gestured towards the bottle on the table.

"I'm afraid it won't come out dear." Minerva said. "This strong of a potion, after so long, it will make permanent stains." She added.

Hermione sat silently. Her mind wasn't moving anymore. She was pretty sure she knew what was happening now. She looked up at Minerva who was observing her.

"Tell me, what is it that the forget me not potion does?" Hermione asked.

Minerva considered Hermione a bit before responding. "My dear, it is a rather strong love potion- One of the strongest around. This one as it seems, has added ingredients that I can't specifically identify. It appears quite difficult to create. Hermione, you didn't create this?"

Hermione shook her head. Minerva's eyes looked around as she thought.

"Well, I suppose I can take it to Severus and have him take a look." Minerva said.

"Thank you." Hermione said. She stayed silent another moment before speaking again.

"Min-Pr-" Hermione all of a sudden wasn't sure what to call this woman. So many emotions rushed through her mind and body at the same time. The past and present colliding as realization overtook her.

"I think you could call me Minerva, Hermione, as I am no longer your professor." Minerva encouraged.

"Minerva," Hermione began, "Every evening for as long as I can remember, the past almost 8 or 9 years, Dad comes into the living area and offers me dessert. I respectively decline. My mum however, always requests a cup of tea, in that mug." Hermione stated. "Almost every night!"

Minerva realized the accusation Hermione was making. Her eyes widened.

"Hermione dear, do you realize what you are inferring?" Minerva said. Hermione began to fidget in her seat.

"You're implying dear, that your father slips this potion into your mums tea every evening? You're saying your father has slipped a love potion and a very strong one at that, into your mum's tea every evening?" Minerva questioned.

Hermione just looked at Minerva silently. They both knew what the other was thinking, and then Minerva said it.

"For 8 years." Minerva whispered.


	29. Chapter 29

"I can't believe this!" Hermione ranted. She was now pacing around Minerva McGonagall's office. She had immediately started ranting on and on since Minerva had spoken what they both were thinking.

"He doesn't even know what potions are? How could he conjure up something so complex? What in merlin's name was he thinking? I can't be-" Hermione's rant was interrupted by Minerva, who had up until this point stayed rather calm and speechless in her chair behind her desk.

"Hermione," She said quietly, waiting for the girl to calm down. "Maybe he wasn't working alone." She finished quietly.

Hermione's eyes traveled from the floor, straight to Minerva's. "What do you mean? Who would he know to contact?" Hermione said, very confused.

"I don't know." Minerva said.

Both women were quiet for a moment, then Minerva spoke again, "I will talk to Severus." She said as she twisted the bottle in her fingers.

Hermione sat back down in the chair she had occupied before. With a sigh her eyes traveled from around the floor, to along Minerva's desk and then to Minerva McGonagall's eyes.

"This may give me some answers that I have been looking for I suppose." Hermione said.

"Hmmph." Minerva grunted under her breath really while her mind continued to wander. "Would you like some tea?" She asked. Hermione nodded and Minerva pulled out her wand to conjure up some tea for the pair of them.

"I can't really believe this." Hermione whispered to herself.

"Well, dear," Minerva began, "I do believe that it may be best for you to not mention it right now." Hermione almost spilled her tea. "Surely you are not serious!" She exclaimed. "How can I keep quiet about this?!" She said. "My father basically drugged my mum to make her fall back in love with him." She ranted. "This is not right it is morally wrong!" She spat.

"I know dear," Minerva responded, "However, how are they?" She questioned.

Puzzled, Hermione looked towards Minerva. "Excuse me?" She asked as politely as she could considering the circumstance and her current frustration raging inside of her.

"I mean, How are they together? Are they happy, you know, with the way things are." Minerva clarified.

Hermione was silent a moment, trying to consider her response.

"Yes." She said, "and no." She added. Minerva just quirked an eyebrow in question and Hermione continued.

"I just think that they could be happier. They have just simply seemed to have fallen into this rut of a pattern. They act as if they've grown old together when in actuality they aren't even that old really."

"Well," Minerva responded with a sigh, "That tends to happen as we get comfortable with the ones we love. We settle into a routine and sometimes we lose a certain amount of excitement or enthusiasm for each other." Minerva paused before continuing, as she saw the younger girl slowly nodding in agreement.

"Hermione?" Minerva continued, "What do you think may come of this if it were brought out into the open?"

"I don't know." Hermione said. "It just makes me think-" But she stopped before finishing her sentence and just looked at Minerva.

Minerva nodded in understanding, as she knew exactly where Hermione was going with that thought. Leaning forward in her chair, Minerva chose her words carefully.

"You know, I am in a relationship also."

Hermione's eyes lowered to the floor. "I know." She mumbled. Minerva continued,

"I would have liked to continue as we had been but it just wasn't the right thing. I hope one day that we all may resolve things, but I don't know if that will be possible." Minerva paused again, seeing the young woman in front of her begin to sniffle and tear up a bit.

"We felt like family." Hermione terribly softly, "To me, we felt like family."

"I know." Minerva said softly also. "Perhaps we could stay in touch hmm?" Minerva asked quietly.

Hermione looked up from her now fidgeting fingers, a small smile tried to appear on her face. "I would like that." She said.

"I would as well." Minerva said.

"Well, I should be going. My parents will be expecting my return home soon." Hermione said as she began to get up from her chair. In doing so, Minerva rose from her chair also. Moving around the desk she reached out to Hermione "Come here." She said as she pulled Hermione into an embrace.

After a moment and a bidding of goodbye Hermione was off to return to her house.

"Oh Merlin." Minerva sighed as she sat back down. Just for a moment she allowed herself to think back to the time of when Jean had left. Things were definitely not clear to her. A lot can happen in 8 years. Minerva wasn't completely sure of her own feelings. Yes of course she was thrilled when she and Ro were back together. They had their family back together. However, it was clear after this short visit with Hermione, she had begun to love a different family. _How can something so similar feel so different?_ She thought to herself. _Well, _she thought, _I suppose I should retire to my quarters. Enough for one day. Ha, or maybe a week._ She laughed to herself. _Nothing like a huge fire cracker dropped at the end of the day, _she thought. She then gathered her paper work she needed to complete and retreated to her quarters for the evening.

Minerva entered her quarters to find Caitlin sitting on the sofa reading yet another muggle book Minerva had gotten for the girl. _So similar._ Minerva thought to herself. With a small chuckle she head over to the kitchenette where she found Ro trying to conjure up some sort of supper for them.

"Well what do we have here?" Minerva asked.

"Oh, good, you're home. Hungry?" Ro asked.

"We aren't joining the rest of the school in the great hall this evening?" Minerva asked.

"I thought we could use a nice meal together, just us, as a family." Ro said.

Minerva walked over to Ro and put her hands lovingly on her shoulders. "Thank you." She said.

Ro just smiled and continued what she was doing. Soon their super was ready. Minerva found herself a bit surprised as she was feeling a bit torn inside. As the three of them sat there together at the table sharing this meal, they had done so many times before, for the past 8 years even, Minerva found herself thinking of what it might have been like if Jean and Hermione were at her table instead.

Meanwhile, that night, Hermione was seated on the sofa reading, as usual. Almost on cue, her dad came into the room offering dessert, her mum requesting tea.

"I'll make it!" Hermione chimed in.

Caught off guard Dan jumped at her, "No!" He said abruptly. Then, catching himself he coughed a bit. "I'm sorry, I don't want to trouble you." He added.

"No, no trouble at all." Hermione insisted as she jumped up from her seat and made her way to the kitchen. "I want some tea as well." She said.

"Well," Dan said, "Alright then, I'll just sit down I suppose." He said moving to sit next to Jean at the table. Hermione took note that her dad's hands began to tremble a bit.

"Something wrong?" Hermione asked?

"What? No, I don't want any tea, thank you anyway my dear." Dan responded, clearly not hearing the question that was asked of him. Hermione just raised an eyebrow.

After a while they had all retreated to bed for the evening but Hermione was now wide awake as she lay in bed. After the events of the day, she couldn't put her mind to rest. She had quickly returned home in just enough time to return the potions bottle and tea mug to their proper places before her parents returned from work.

Then, she heard a sound, coming from the hall. She sat up in bed and instinctively retrieved her wand. Gripping in tightly she soundlessly moved towards her bedroom door. She spotted a tall figure moving down the stairs. Her father was on the move. Hermione decided to creep down after him. Hermione watched her father move into the kitchen and open the cabinet where she knew the potion was kept. Dan then reached for the potion bottle, retrieving it, he turned around, in which Hermione made her way back towards the stairs. Making it up the stairs and hiding herself in a corner of the hallway behind a small table, she watched as her father came up the stairs and back into his bedroom. Hermione quietly tip toed to the edge of the door of her parent's bedroom, making herself unseen. Peering to see what was happening, she saw her father move to her mum's side. Jean was sound asleep, snoring, her mouth hanging slightly open. Hermione watched as her father uncorked the potions bottle and tipped it slightly just above Jean's open mouth. Slowly the potion moved to the opening of the bottle, dripping into Jean's mouth. Unconciously feeling the liquid touch her lips Jean stuck her tongue out and began to lick her lips. The potion being absorbed by Jean's mouth. Then, Dan stood quietly above Jean. Hermione watched as he seemed to relax with a big sigh of relief. Hermione decided she had seen enough and quickly moved back to her bedroom. Climbing under her covers, her eyes immediately began to tear up. What she and Minerva had thought was actually true. This was actually happening. Hermione began to cry and she buried her face in her pillow as she heard her father creep back down the stairs to return the potions bottle to its cabinet in the kitchen.


	30. Chapter 30

Minerva McGonagall was in her animagus form. She was prowling the streets of London just wasting time, as she was waiting for the Granger house hold to be vacant for the day. Minerva needed to retrieve the potion that Hermione had brought to show her, as she wanted to take it to Severus so he could look into it.

It was almost half past 8 in the morning and Minerva had spent the last half an hour's time making her way through downtown London and through the various streets dodging muggles and motor cars. She had finally made it out front of their house as the second car left the drive.

Minerva pawed her way around the house looking for a way to enter. Then she spotted it, an open window. With a small "meow" of satisfaction she leaped up to the windowsill. She stretched underneath the opening and made her way into the home. It had appeared that she had entered into a small bedroom. _A guest room no doubt_, Minerva thought. She leaped from the windowsill to the soft bed that was close to the window. Sniffing a bit, she knew that Hermione's cat was somewhere about the house. _No sign of the furry creature yet,_ She thought. Minerva continued to pounce on the floor and make her way into the hall, which then led her to the kitchen. There he was, the other cat. Crookshanks came over and started investigating Minerva's cat form. It was then Minerva realized that it was silly of her to continue this way so in the blink of an eye she popped up into her human form, nearly scaring the Crookshanks who was so startled he leaped several feet backwards with a screech.

"Well, that was rather silly." Minerva said to herself. "And to think, I run a whole school filled with our future." She added sarcastically. "Anyway," She continued, "Let's see what we have here." Minerva began to search the drawers for the small potions bottle. Then, through her search of the upper cabinets, she found it. Right next to the tea mug Hermione had shown her the other day, the tiny bottle was hidden in the way back of the cabinet.

Minerva reached for the bottle and then as she held it in her hand, She reached into her travel robes and pulled out her wand. "_Replicate"_ She whispered. Then there, dangling in the air next to the bottle in her hand, was another small potion's bottle looking exactly as the original she held. She slipped the original into her pocket along with her wand, then she put the replica in its place safely in the back of the cabinet. She was about to close the cabinet until her eyes fell on the tea mug. _Well I suppose I should do the same with that also. _ She thought to herself. Quickly she did the same with the tea mug and tucked the original mug into her bag.

Minerva turned to leave and head back down the hall to the spare bedroom where she would sneak back out of the same window she had entered. However, as she was about to enter the bedroom, her eyes caught something that she had never expected. In the office area to the right of the kitchen, on a small desk in the corner, there was a framed picture. It was clearly not a normal muggle picture, as the subjects in the picture were in motion. She knew this must not be Dan's work area. She had remembered Jean talking of how Dan never worked from home. Minerva cautiously moved into the office and over to the desk. Her eyes were scanning over several other artifacts that were lying on the desk. "Hermione." Minerva whispered. This was clearly Hermione's desk as she had her older text books from school lined up along the guest and against the wall. Minerva spotted the text book she recognized as the one she had given to Hermione with the letter she had written to her on the first blank page on the inside. Minerva's eyes landed back on the framed picture. She slowly clutched the picture in her hand and picked it up so it was at her eye level. There they were, It had been Christmas, the one year they had spent Christmas together. Missy, one of the house elves had taken the picture for them. Jean was standing in front of the Christmas tree she had made to look so festive, along with the rest of the house. Jean's hand was on Hermione's shoulder, who was standing in front of her; both were smiling at the camera. And Minerva, she was standing with one arm around Jean and the other casually laying atop of Hermione. And Minerva, her eyes were not focusing in the direction of the camera however, they were on Jean; smiling and looking happily at Jean.

_How happy we were. _ Minerva thought to herself. "Or it seemed." She whispered to herself. And then she heard a small hiss coming from behind her. Minerva spun around to find Crookshanks standing in the hall at the entrance of the office. "Oh, alright, I'm leaving." Minerva hissed back at the cat. Setting the pictured back down on the desk Minerva turned around and left the office. She moved down the hall into the guest bedroom and sat on the bed for just a moment long enough to transform into her animagus. Then just before Crookshanks could do anything about this strange cat in his home, Minerva leaped onto the windowsill and slithered under the open window. Leaping onto the ground outside the house she scampered away out along the street. After she was ways away from the Granger household, she transformed back into her Professor form and apparated to Hogwarts grounds right on the spot.

Minerva was standing in front of the dungeon doors at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She knocked three times and waited for Severus to answer. It only took a few seconds for the tall dark persona to respond and open the door.

"Well to what do I owe this morning visit?" Severus drawled cooly.

"Well good morning to you too Severus." Minerva said as she pushed past Severus and invited herself into his private living quarters.

"Sure, Mum, come right in. I am not in the middle of anything." Severus mocked.

"Severus, I am your mother, I do not need to make an appointment to see my own son." Minerva mocked back. She continued walking into the living are and turned quickly back to face Severus who was watching her every move.

"Now, I need your help." Minerva said flatly and she pulled out the tea mug first and handed it to Severus. "Hold this, take a look at it would you." She said.

Severus just quirked an eyebrow, "Surely you didn't come here for morning tea and bring your own mug. That would be rude especially for you Mum." Severus said boringly, to which Minerva just rolled her eyes as she continued to dig in her robes for the small potions bottle.

"Ah! Here it is." She said as her fingers found the small bottle and pulled it into view. "This," She said. "Can you tell me what this is?" She asked but then she caught Severus' eyes which revealed the look on his face to be rather shocked and yet not unfamiliar with the objects before him.

"Severus?" She questioned.

Severus sighed and his eyes immediately moved to the floor.

"Where did you get this?" He asked softly.

"Why?" Minerva quickly asked.

Severus took the bottle in his own hands and uncorked it, allowing the sour smell to fill the space between them.

"So, this is not a foreign potion to you?" Minerva asked, getting a bit irritated.

"Well, Mum, no." Severus said.

"What is it Severus?" She asked , "How is it you have seen it before, what is it?" She demanded.

"Now, let me explain." Severus said trying to be calm and brace himself for the sure explosion he knew would be coming next. Slowly he said the truth. "I made it."

Minerva's mouth fell open. "You what?!" She exclaimed. She backed away from him and turned her back to face away from him. "You know where I found this don't you?" She asked. "You know what it has been used for." She whispered.

"Mum, Dan Granger came to me just before you and Jean went your separate ways." Severus began to explain. "He said that he wanted something that would help his relationship and he was desperate for Jean to come back." Severus continued.

"And you suggested the most strongest love potion known to the wizardry world?" Minerva asked rhetorically as she turned back to face Severus.

"No." Severus said firmly. "He came to me with the potion. I didn't even know how he had heard of such strong potion. He wouldn't tell me who or where he had gotten his information. But he knew that it was what he wanted because he knew it would work for what he wanted to accomplish, of that he was certain and there was not negotiating with him." Severus explained.

Minerva spoke again, "He wouldn't say who hmm?"

"No." Severus said softly.

Minerva stepped closer to him before she spoke again. "How could you do this?" She whispered. "I loved her.

Severus paused to consider his response before he spoke. Choosing his words carefully he lifted his eyes to meet his mum's.

"I didn't want you to get hurt." He began.

Minerva rolled her eyes and opened her eyes to argue back but Severus spoke again.

"It was right at the time Rolanda came back and I knew that she was going to begin playing games with you and I know how you react to Ro. I knew also, that if you didn't have to deal with Jean you wouldn't feel badly about how you were pulled towards Ro."

"That is absurd." Minerva spat interrupting him. "And even so, it was not your place to do anything about it." She finished flatly.

"Well, Dan was quite demanding as well." Severus said.

"You hurt too many people." Minerva said as she moved angrily past him to exit Severus' private quarter. "And Hermione, it tore her apart."

"Oh, come on Mum, she needed a stable home." Severus said.

"And you don't think Jean and I together could have provided that for her?" Minerva spat twirling around to face him straight on. "I raised you all by myself practically and you turned out just fine, well, considering." She said frigidly.

"Hermione needed her father and her Mum. There was too much change in her life at one time." Severus defended.

"That is not your place." Minerva said.

Pausing a moment she spoke for a final time. "Do you realize what you have done?" Minerva whispered. And with that she spun back around and exited the dungeon quarters making her way to the main parts of the castle.

Minerva sat in her chair behind her desk in her office. She was lost in thought, however the occasional mumble of Albus Dumbledore's portrait tried to talk to her. She had come straight there after her encounter with Severus, nearly 45 minutes earlier. She wasn't quite sure what she should do. She debated if she should tell Hermione this news she just discovered. She came to the realization that she needed to do more research on her own. She wanted to know how Dan had discovered such a potion and how was he so sure that that was what was needed.

"I think you know what you must do Minerva." Albus' portrait said from behind her.

Without responding, Minerva jumped up from the chair and exited her office. She was almost to the front of the castle about to exit through the great entranceway with the intentions of apparating straight back to the Granger household, however she was stopped by someone calling her name.

"Minerva, Dear, there you are." The voice said.

Minerva looked around and saw Ro was moving towards her. Minerva didn't answer to the calling of her name.

"Well I have been wondering where it was that you ran off to early this morning. I woke up and you were nowhere to be found" Ro said as she reached out and pulled Minerva into an embrace.

"What is the matter?" Ro questioned, "You look a bit shaken, is everything alright?" She asked.

"Alright." Minerva said quietly. "Just, a bit busy, as I still have some papers to catch up on." Minerva said almost robotically.

"Well, we still have all of the rest of the day." Ro said reassuringly as she took Minerva's hand. "Where were you headed?" Ro asked.

"When?" Minerva asked, her face frowned in confusing.

Ro just tilted her head in question and pointed towards the front entrance doors of the castle.

"Oh, right." Minerva said, as she was still a bit caught off guard from the events of the morning.

"Well," Minerva stalled a bit trying to come up with some believable excuse. "Just about to take a brief walk I suppose." She said. "I believe some fresh air could be of use." Minerva added.

"Well, that sounds good. Let's go then hmm?!" Ro insisted. Squeezing Minerva's hand in her own, Ro pulled Minerva along out of the castle doors and the strolled down through the gates and along the grounds of Hogwarts.

The two women were silent as they walked until they reached the lake at which point Ro stopped and turned to face Minerva.

"Tell me what is going on please." She asked softly.

When Minerva didn't respond and just tried at all cost to avoid looking Rolanda in the eyes, Ro placed her finger tips gently at the sides of Minerva's face. Caressing her skin, Ro softly kissed Minerva's lips.

Minerva let out the tiniest whimper and tried to pull away but Ro's hands wouldn't allow her to do so. Their eyes finally met and Ro reached out and hugged Minerva. Holding Minerva in her arms, Ro whispered in Minerva's ear. "Please, let me in." At that, Minerva allowed just a few tears to slip past her eyelashes.

The two women walked the grounds, back up to the castle and made their way back to their private living quarters. Once inside, Ro held Minerva in her arms yet again and gently kissed her a second time that day. Soon, the kiss deepened and Rolanda grabbed hold of Minerva's now slightly shaking hands and led her to their bedroom.

A while later, Minerva lay in her bed with Rolanda's arms tightly wrapped around her. Ro's eyes were closed and she looked content. Minerva wanted so much to feel that same content. As she truly loved Ro, after all they had been through together. There was a history there and a lifetime of years spent together. However, Minerva's heart ached. _Maybe I should just leave it be._ Minerva thought to herself.

_Dan and Jean seem to be happy,_ She thought as she had observed them together on occasion. And then she thought of Hermione, and what the girl had said. Minerva was confused, there was no doubt about that. She laid there a while longer just thinking things over before she decided she no longer could be idle and leave it alone. So, With one look at Ro, still seeming content, Minerva slithered out from under the other woman's grasp and moved to get dressed for the day.

In a few short minutes, Minerva left their private living quarters and soon found herself in the owlery.

_Please, There are things we must discuss._

_-M. McGonagall._

She duplicated the message and attached one to two different owls. Soon, her messages were on their way. Minerva stayed there for a bit atop to owerly, looking out on the grounds, she was sure she would receive a response from at least one of the recipients fairly soon.


	31. Chapter 31

Minerva stood atop the owlery and waited for the response that she was sure was on its' way. Sure enough, only a few short minutes later, here came an owl back, landing right in front of her. Well, rolling into the owlery was more like it. "Clumsy, poor little thing." Minerva muttered. She reached down and gathered the bird in her arms. She untied the scroll that was attached to the owl's leg and quickly patted the bird on the head and it hobbled off.

Minerva stood and opened the parchment. As she expected, Hermione was always quick to respond.

_I will stop by after tomorrow's day of work._

_-Hermione._

Minerva stood looking out on the grounds and breathed in the fresh air of the outdoors. She stayed there a while longer, enjoying the calmness of her surroundings. After a long while, she decided it was time to make her way back into the main part of the castle. She decided she didn't want to face Ro at the moment. She was feeling too much at one time. She couldn't do with another moment's intimate affair at Ro's convenience. So, Minerva went to her own private quarters that were attached to her office. She hadn't been in her own quarters in a long while. Years even really. Once Ro had come back to her to stay, She and Ro moved into Ro's private quarters, as that would be easier for when Catrina moved back to Hogwarts after her schooling time in France had ended.

Minerva stepped inside the dark, lonely living quarters. It was quiet and quite still. Not much was different, as she had only taken the necessities with her when she moved in with Rolanda.

She silently walked over to her shelves of books. Books and books and more books, she had forgotten just how extensive this collection of hers was. Sure she had her own library at her home in Scotland, but here in Hogwarts, she didn't remember how many she truly did keep here in the castle. She perused the books and chose one. Pulling it off the shelf, she opened it and instinctively moved to sit in one of the chairs there in the living area. She sat there reading for almost quarter of an hour when she heard a knock on the door.

_That's odd. _Minerva thought. _ No one knows I would come here, and anyone who knows me now would know that I should be found at Rolanda's. _A bit confused, Minerva rose and put her book aside as she walked to the door. She opened it and was shocked at the sight before her.

"Jean?" Minerva questioned almost whispered.

"I got your note." Jean whispered.

"Please," Minerva said, still in shock. "Come in." She offered as she stepped to the side to let Jean walk by her and into her quarters.

Minerva had sent two owls earlier that day. One to Hermione, and another to Jean on the off chance she might respond. Never had she imagined that Jean would show up. Taking deep breaths, Minerva tried to steady her nerves and followed Jean into the room.

"Yes. Well, thank you for coming." Minerva responded softly.

"Well, it sounded a bit urgent." Jean said.

"Please, sit." Minerva gestured. " Would you like some tea?" She asked.

"No, I'm fine thank you." Jean answered.

Minerva sat down in the chair she had previously occupied and Jean sat on the sofa across from her.

"Jean," Minerva began. However, she couldn't bring herself to continue. As she sat there looking at Jean, Minerva knew she couldn't do this. Not again, could she break up Jean's marriage, even if Dan was in the wrong. However, the other part of Minerva told herself that it was Jean's right to know the truth.

Jean waited patiently for Minerva to continue speaking, but Minerva instead, stood and moved closer to Jean. She sat down beside Jean but not before digging in her pockets and pulling out the small potions bottle that contained the strong love potion. Minerva watched as Jean's eyebrows furrowed.

"Jean, this is a love potion." Minerva said softly, as she held up the bottle in front of both of them.

"Hermione brought this to me and we have reason to believe that Dan-"Minerva was interrupted in her explanation.

"I know." Jean whispered softly.

"What?" Minerva questioned, her eyes narrowing.

"I found it about a year ago, I guess it was. I did some research of my own and I realized what Dan was doing." Jean said. She looked up into Minerva's almost hallow looking eyes.

"Why?" Minerva began but found it difficult to speak.

"Why didn't you say something?- After all this time?" Minerva struggled to ask.

Jean's eyes fell to the floor. "I was scared." She admitted. "I wanted to be happy and I didn't want any more change."

Minerva moved her stare from Jean's feature to an undesignated spot across the room.

"This is wrong." Minerva said. "Did you know that this is what I wanted to ask you about?" Minerva asked.

Jean shook her head.

"Why don't you do something about it now?" Minerva questioned however, predicting Jean's answer.

Just as she thought, Jean didn't respond except for melancholy eyes looking up at Minerva, who had gotten up from the sofa. Minerva nodded in understanding, Jean had no intentions of changing things now, even if things were based on lies.

"I think you should leave Jean." Minerva said as she turned her back towards Jean. Standing motionless, Minerva heard Jean move after a moment to leave and exited Minerva's own private quarters. Minerva was left standing still, alone in her living area, with tears threatening to fall from her eyes. After a moment, Minerva thought it was time for her to regain control and move again. So, she moved to her old desk and pulled out a blank parchment. She picked up a quill and began to write to Ro.

_Dear,_

_Have lots of work to do this evening. Thought it best to do so in my old quarters as not to be distracted- think I will stay over for the night. I will see you in the morning. _

_-M.M._

Minerva pulled out her wand and conjured up an owl on the spot and attached the note to the bird and walked over to the window. She sent the owl in Ro's direction and pulled the window closed again.

Satisfied with the owl on its' way, Minerva sighed and reflected a moment on what had just conspired in front of her. She couldn't believe Jean knew what was being done to her, and what's worse, Jean was letting it happen, silently going along. With another sigh, heavier than before, Minerva decided to retreat back the hall to her old bedroom. She pulled the covers back and climbed in, day robes and all. With a quick swish of her wand, the window blinds were closed and Minerva fell into a lonely, deep sleep in the darkened bedroom.

The next afternoon found Minerva in her classroom. She was gathering her belongings as she had just finished teaching for the day. It was almost 4 in the afternoon and Minerva was expecting Hermione any moment. Sure enough, Minerva heard a small knock at her classroom door. With a swish a small flick of her wand, the door to the classroom swung opened to reveal Hermione Granger standing there.

"Hermione!" Minerva the girl greeted happily. Minerva moved to where Hermione was entering the classroom and pulled the girl into a hug.

"So good to see you, dear. Tell me, how are you liking your job?" Minerva asked.

"I like it, thanks." Hermione said. "It is good to see you also." The girl added.

"Well, come here," Minerva said as she motioned towards the front of the classroom. Minerva tookher seat at her desk and Hermione grabbed a stool that was nearby.

"What is going on Minerva?" Hermione asked. "It seemed urgent."

Minerva chuckled only slightly to herself, as those were almost the exact words that Jean had used yesterday. So much alike Minerva thought.

"Yes, Well, my dear, I am afraid that I have some things to discuss, regarding your findings." Minerva began carefully.

Hermione just nodded, and waited patiently to hear Minerva out.

"I took the potion and the tea mug as well to Severus." Minerva began to explain. She stopped as she realized that this was going to be more difficult to tell the girl than she realized it would be.

Eyeing the girl a bit , Minerva continued. "He agreed that it was a strong love potion, in fact, he was the one who made it." Minerva said softly.

Hermione's eye grew wide. "What?!" She exclaimed as she jumped off of the stool.

"Dear, please, I know –" Minerva tried but Hermione was too upset.

"How could he do this?" Hermione said. "He ruined everything! How could he do this to you!"

"To me?" Minerva asked.

Hermione stopped her rant and sat down again.

"I know you still love Mum." Hermione said gently.

Minerva averted her eyes to her now fidgeting hands. "Well," She began to respond, "That is beside the point now."

"No it isn't." Hermione said forcefully. Minerva just looked at Hermione and sighed heavily.

"Your Mum paid me a visit yesterday." Minerva said.

"She did?" Hermione questioned.

"I sent both you and your Mum and owl yesterday, just as soon as I left Severus. I didn't think she would actually respond, much less show up unannounced. Besides, I thought she had a right to know what was being done to her." Minerva said.

"What did she have to say?" Hermione asked, and then she saw her former professor's eyes grow sad looking.

"She already knew." Minerva said softly. Hermione's mouth dropped to the floor.

"She didn't want to change things, Hermione." Minerva said.

Hermione grunted in frustration. "That's ridiculous." Hermione said.

"Hermione, I think it best you lead on like you don't know. And it may be best that we just go on as things are." Minerva suggested, knowing Hermione wasn't going to be ok with that.

"What about you?" Hermione asked.

"Excuse me?" Minerva asked, "I will be fine." She answered. "I am in a relationship Hermione."

"Well what about me?" Hermione insisted. "I deserve to be treated better than this."

"You do." Minerva said.

"And what about Snape!" Hermione blurted out. "How can you do nothing about what he's done?" She asked.

"To what end?" Minerva asked. "What would it make any difference if we were to expose all of this and do something about it? Haven't we all been through enough?"

Hermione felt defeated at Minerva's reaction. "Have you given up, Minerva McGonagall?" Hermione asked insistently.

"I'm sorry Hermione." Minerva whispered.

With a sigh of defeat, Hermione turned and left Minerva alone in her transfigurations classroom.

**I know this one is kinda on the short side but more to come very soon! Hope you are liking the story! And thank you so much for your reviews! -Musicmaker43.**


	32. Chapter 32

A few weeks had passed since Minerva's last conversation with Hermione and her encounter with Jean. She wasn't completely okay with how things were left with the situation, but she believed what she had said to Hermione, that there wasn't much point in trying to change anything. Jean was obviously not interested. Minerva and Ro were definitely not as they should be. Minerva just wasn't connected like she should be. In fact, Minerva was quite disconnected from everything that she was doing. Currently Minerva was in sitting at the head of the Great Hall for lunch. She was seated next to Ro, who was carrying on a conversation with Minerva, not knowing that Minerva wasn't really paying attention to a thing that she was saying. Minerva peered down the table to where her son was seated. Severus and Minerva were hardly on speaking terms since she had found out his involvement in her current predicament. Minerva had spent a few days trying to pry more answers and even an apology out of the dark man but of course she got nowhere. Severus was never a man to apologize for anything, even if he was in the wrong. Minerva thought of that as well, was he really in the wrong? She knew that there was a lot of change when it came to her relationships and it was definitely hard on all who were involved.

"Minerva?" Ro voiced in her direction. "Minerva!" she repeated a bit louder.

Finally, Minerva was pulled out of her thoughts by Ro's voice.

"I'm sorry, what is it dear?" Minerva turned to the other woman.

"You haven't been listening to a thing I have said have you?" Ro asked rhetorically.

"I'm sorry, I just was lost in thought, you know me." Minerva said trying to fake a casual smile.

"Minerva, you haven't been yourself for some time now. Weeks, you have just gone through the motions of the day." Ro said bravely. A bit irritated, she rose from her seat at the head table and slipped out the back door of the great hall.

Minerva considered going after her but decided not to. After the lunch hour was over with Minerva headed to her transfigurations classroom, as she had a 7th year class to teach. It was her last class of the day on Tuesdays. Minerva walked to her desk to begin going over what was on the agenda for the class as 7th years started to file into the class.

"Please, take your seats and begin on the assignment I am writing on the board." Minerva said as she wrote on the chalk board the reading assignment.

After a while the students had all turned to their reading assignment and the classroom grew quite. This left Minerva lost in her own thought. However, she remembered that she forgot her one pile of graded papers that she was to return back to this class this afternoon. With this realization, she stood from her desk chair.

"Please, everyone, I must run and get your papers that you handed in last week. Continue reading and if you finish before I return, pull out parchment and a quill and begin a short response. Tell me what you understand of what you have read." Minerva instructed the class.

"I will be right back, momentarily." She said as she headed down the middle isle of desks towards the back exit of the classroom.

She closed the door behind her and flicked her wand elegantly once, with which she enchanted the door so no one could escape while she was gone from the classroom.

Once outside in the corridor, Minerva moved quickly towards her and Ro's private quarters. When she arrived however, she noticed that the door was just slightly ajar.

_That is odd, _Minerva thought to herself. _This hour of the afternoon both Ro and I have classes to teach. _Then she listened and could hear voices coming from inside the quarters. Leaning a bit closer, Minerva recognized one voice as Ro, and the other, she could recognize as belonging to her very own son, Severus Snape. To Minerva, it sounded as if they were having a rather intense discussion.

"What do you mean you won't do this anymore?" Minerva heard Ro's voice ask in a whisper.

"I told you, had I realized it was you behind it all, I wouldn't have agreed at all in the first place." Minerva heard Severus respond in the coolest of voices.

"Oh, nonsense Severus, I know you better." Ro hissed.

"Please, I don't want to argue as it is just a waste of my time." Severus droned back.

"You make that potion for him Severus, I mean it." Ro said soft and low and, colder than imaginable.

At that sentence Minerva's mouth dropped to the floor in shock as she heard footsteps on the other side of the door. Minerva quickly and silently slipped past the door and down the corridor, hiding herself at the closest opportunity behind a corner. From there, she watched Severus exit the private quarters and rush down the corridor. Minerva also caught a glimpse of Ro standing at the doorway, her eyes following Severus disappear down the corridor. After a moment, Ro retreated back inside, however just long enough to grab her wand and again, she exited the quarters herself. Closing the door behind her she too, disappeared down the hall. Minerva was leaning up against the cool stone wall around the corner. Her breathing was heavy and unstable. She couldn't believe what she had just heard. And then she remembered, she had a class to return to. Shaking her head a bit, Minerva attempted to compose herself and turned the corner and entered her quarters. She grabbed the necessary stack of papers and just as quickly exited the quarters and flew to her classroom.

When she returned, many of the students had finished the assigned reading. She began to pass back the graded papers without saying a word. It wasn't until she completed the task, she spoke.

"Well, I suppose you all may be dismissed. Just go over your papers, make corrections for homework I suppose, that will do." Minerva instructed.

The class looked a bit stunned, as they were only thirty minutes into their lesson. Minerva was aware of the early time she had dismissed the class, however, she was honestly not in the mood to teach. After the students had filed out of the classroom, Minerva took her seat behind her desk and sat in silence. Her mind was wandering. _Ro was behind all of this, _Minerva thought. _Was that the reason she had returned?_ Minerva questioned to herself. She sat for a long while, hours probably- just thinking. _How had things gotten to be this way?_

It was only until she heard footsteps that she was pulled out of her own head. Looking up, she could hardly believe her eyes. Jean was standing in the middle of the transfigurations classroom.

"What are you doing here?" Minerva asked tiredly.

"I just wanted to see you." Jean said softly. Jean continued her walk towards the front of the classroom. Jean continued until she was even with Minerva's desk. She then boldly continued until she stood equal to where Minerva was. Jean gently placed a hand on Minerva's shoulder.

Minerva however, quickly reacted and stood from her chair, forcing Jean's hand off of her shoulder. As she moved Minerva spoke, "What do you want?" she sighed. "I don't have time for this." She added.

Jean just remained still, her eyes the only thing moving as she followed Minerva's figure moving around to the opposite side of the desk that now separated the two women.

"Please, Minerva, just hear me out." Jean pleaded. However, Minerva didn't respond, she just eyed Jean up and down; waiting for her to speak.

"Minerva, I know that I hurt you. And I also know that our discussion a few weeks back, you told me what I already knew, and I just took the easy way, but I don't want that." Jean said.

"Today." Minerva said, trying to stay realistic.

"No, Minerva, I want more." Jean said, her voice betraying the strength that she felt in those words.

"You can't come here and play games with me anymore Jean." Minerva said strongly. "I can't do that anymore. I need someone I can rely on." She added.

"I can be that, Minerva, just please let me show you." Jean pleaded, her eyes filling with tears.

"You already had your chance." Minerva said. She hated to see Jean cry, but she couldn't back down now. Minerva was tired of games.

A moment of silence fell between them. Jean's eyes fell to the floor and Minerva could see tears begin to fall. Minerva slowly walked over to her and pulled out her wand. She conjured up a box of tissues and handed one to Jean. Jean gave a slight chuckle at the use of Minerva's magic that she had not been accustomed to anymore. "Thank you." Jean said as she took a tissue from Minerva.

After a moment, Jean spoke again. "What about you Minerva?" She asked.

"What do you mean?" Minerva asked.

"I know I hurt you. How did you find out about the potion?" Jean asked.

Minerva nodded in understanding. "Well, Your daughter, as it turns out." Minerva said with a chuckle of her own. "She truly is the brightest." Minerva added.

"OH!" Jean gasped. "Hermione knows?" Jean exclaimed.

Minerva nodded. "My Severus was the one who is responsible for making it." Minerva said.

"What?" Jean whispered.

"And as it turns out, Ro isn't so innocent in all of this either." Minerva added.

"Ro?" Jean asked.

"Yes," Minerva responded.

"However, that is something I recently found out. Today, in fact." Minerva said.

"Honestly though, things haven't been exactly paradise for us recently." Minerva added. Her eyes cast downward towards the floor.

"I am sorry." Jean said.

"Well, there wasn't much avoiding the fall out." Minerva stated.

"No," Jean continued, "I mean for everything, stringing you along like I did, in the beginning. And then for hurting you, over and over." Jean said. "You don't deserve that." She added.

Minerva smiled slightly at Jean's apology. Minerva leaned against the desk and reached a hand out to touch Jean's slightly trembling hand, " Well, thank you for that." She said.

"Jean," Minerva began. Looking over at the woman and seeing that she had Jean's attention, Minerva continued. "I need to know where you stand. And I need to know where you want to go with things. And most importantly, I need to know that I can count on you and that you will do what is necessary, if we so choose." Minerva was looking directly into Jean's eyes, straight on.

Jean looked back into Minerva's eyes, just as intensely.

"Minerva, I have betrayed you and hurt you, but I promise you, that I will stand by you and you can rely on me from this day forward." Jean said strongly.

Jean's words were strong enough that Minerva could feel her conviction like it was emanating from the woman and reverberating around the room.

Grabbing both of Minerva's hands in her own, Jean spoke again. "I love you, Minerva McGonagall." Jean stated clearly. Jean then moved in to kiss Minerva's lips. However, Minerva turned her head so instead of Minerva's lips, Jean made contact with Minerva's cheek. Jean opened her eyes and looked at Minerva who was looking at Jean's confused eyes.

"Jean," Minerva began, trying to steady her words. As much as she would have liked to claim Jean again right there in the transfigurations classroom, she knew things must be handled with care this go around. "I love you too, you know that." Minerva reassured the other woman. "But if we are really going to try our hand at this again, I need to take things slow." Minerva said. "And Hermione, we cannot tell her until we are well on our way and absolutely positive this will work again. That girl can't take much more of these games either." Minerva added.

Jean nodded in understanding. Squeezing Minerva's hands, which still remained locked in her own, Jean responded, "I understand." With a sigh she looked around the empty classroom as she began to speak again. "I will do whatever you want me to Minerva."

Minerva chuckled a bit. "Well, honestly, I think you know what you need to do dear. And I have some things that I need to take care of at my end." Minerva said.

"But Jean," Minerva said, "I want you to be sure. And I want you to be sure that you are okay with how you deal with your end of the matter. You know," Minerva continued, "Dan?"

"-Is gone." Jean interrupted. "For good!" She added.

"If that is what you want." Minerva insisted.

"Minerva…." Jean exclaimed in frustration. Then Jean continued, "Minerva, this is what you want also correct?" Jean asked.

Minerva reached out and pulled Jean close into an embrace and kissed Jean on the cheek, " I'm still in love with you." Minerva said simply. Pulling away again, Minerva sighed another heavy sigh. "Well, you should best be going." She instructed Jean. Jean nodded and turned to leave. Minerva watched her walk her way out of the Transfigurations classroom. Minerva, who was trying to be cautious, but really beaming on the inside, returned to her desk and gathered her things. Smiling inside, and on the outside as it turned out, made her way back to her living quarters where she waited until Ro returned home. They were in need of quite a discussion, the two of them and Minerva couldn't wait to begin. The sooner it began, the sooner it would end. And the sooner it seemed, she might be getting back together with someone she never really had gotten over.


	33. Chapter 33

Minerva waited for Ro to return to their quarters until very late hours. Minerva had spent her time trying to gather her thoughts and even by gathering some of her belongings. After it had past the dinner hour and later, Minerva considered just simply slip out without a word. However, she knew that that course of action was not an option. As it was, Minerva was a Gryffindor. That would be too cowardly of a thing for her to do. Minerva then occupied herself by of course, grabbing a book and began to read. She sat on the sofa as even more hours passed, sipping tea and reading. Finally, Minerva gave up and put out the light, and threw the remainder of her tea out as well. Minerva climbed into bed and pulled the fluffy quilt up over her. Closing her eyes, her mind betrayed her body's need for sleep. Going over and over what she need to say to Ro in her head, mixed up with the reflections of the past day, she could not describe the emotions flowing through her.

It was close to quarter to 5 in the early morning hours and Minerva had finally fallen asleep. However, she was woken by the rather disruptive sound of glass breaking. Groggily, Minerva opened her eyes and knew exactly what it was that had woken her when she saw the sight of a still half made bed next to her.

With a sigh and a groan, Minerva sat up and pulled the covers back. She got out of bed and wandered out into the main living area. Her eyes were not surprisingly met by shattered glass scattered around on the floor and the sight of Rolanda hunched over on the floor, attempting to stand.

"It is nice to have you home." Minerva said softly but ever so sternly.

"Oh come on, I was just out. Besides, since when must I tell you my whereabouts every minute of every day?" Ro drew out mockingly.

"You know it is something called concern on my part and something called consideration would do some good on your part, Rolanda." Minerva said, still standing in the same spot. At that moment, Ro tripped and fell on her third attempt to get up from the floor in her drunken state.

_Many nights like this, _Minerva thought to herself. "I am done with this." Minerva said.

"Oh please," Ro began. "Time after time, I come home in a state, according to your standards, and you have pick me up off the floor- ha" Ro laughed, "Literally sometimes." She said noting her currently still occupying the floor.

Sighing, as she knew Ro was correct at this statement, Minerva moved from her frozen observational position, "Come on." She whispered as she leaned down to help Rolanda up from the floor. Grabbing her underneath her arms, Minerva helped to lift Rolanda to her feet. However, Ro pulled away protesting.

"No!" Ro barked. "You don't get to help me."

"Well, seeing as you can't walk by yourself." Minerva shot back.

"I am fine." Ro protested. "I don't need you." Ro yelled and she began to rant. "This is what you do, Minerva, you just come into people's lives, who you think are broken, and you try to fix them, well I don't need you to fix me!" Ro yelled.

Minerva loosened her grip on Ro's form and pulled away a bit wide eyed at Ro's outburst.

'Fine." Minerva responded and she turned around and retreated back to the bedroom. Normally, Minerva wouldn't have minded Rolanda's outburst, as she had had many similar ones when she was under the influence, however, given the circumstances, Minerva felt as if she didn't have to deal with Ro's nonsense just because she felt it the best thing to do for Ro, especially if Ro truly felt as if she didn't need her. In all honesty however, Minerva knew that what Rolanda said held some truth. Minerva had a knack for befriending people who seemed to be struggling in some aspect of their lives, then trying her best to help the individual cope with whatever was wrong, in hopes of trying to make the other person's life more pleasant.

Minerva could hear Ro's voice beckoning from the other room as she made her way back into the bedroom. Minerva, however, decided to do her best at ignoring her voice, as she had come to find it rather annoying.

"Minerva, don't take things I say so close to heart." Ro was saying.

After about ten minutes or so, Ro, also, retreated back to the bedroom. She made her way to sit by Minerva's lying figure, once again underneath the covers.

"Min," Ro reached out and laid a hand on Minerva's side.

"Mini, I apologize for the way I act." Ro whispered.

At those words, those words that Minerva had waited countless years for Rolanda to utter, Minerva turned around and sat up again in the bed.

"Really?" Minerva asked, not even trying to hide her frustration and sarcasm in her words.

"You're sorry?!" Minerva repeated Ro's words. "Are you sorry, also, for what you have done?" Minerva pressed. Ro's face just formed a questioning look.

"Are you sorry for taking advantage of a muggle's desire to regain his family?" Minerva pressed on. "Sorry you sorry that you pulled my n son into your cruelty?" Minerva went on, "Are you sorry that you ruined our family and everything that is important to me?!" Minerva was practically yelling, but she didn't care. She knew she had stayed quiet on the matter long enough.

"How long have you known?" Ro questioned softly, suddenly seeming quite sober.

"Long enough." Minerva said shortly.

"Minerva, I don't know what to sa-" Ro began but Minerva cut across her.

"How could you?" Minerva said. "I was happy."

"I know, I just wanted you back." Ro said, she met Minerva's cold eyes which were glued to Ro's red ones.

"You were as rude as you could be to me." Minerva protested.

"I know, and I am sorry." Ro pleaded.

"I was happy. If you hadn't have left." Minerva began, however, she stopped herself. She couldn't allow herself to go there. She knew Ro was not the same person now as she was 12 or 15 years ago.

Ro's eyes casted downward to the floor at Minerva's comment. "You know I had to go." She said.

Minerva lifted her eyes from her hands and allowed them to focus on doorway just past Ro. "I found happiness again, with Jean, I didn't think I would." Minerva said. "And you couldn't just let things be."

"And what is worse," Minerva continued, "You brought Severus into it."

"I'm sorry." Minerva whispered.

Sighing in defeat, Minerva stood from the bed. She walked a distance away from where Ro was seated still on the bed and Minerva turned to face her before she spoke again.

"I can't continue this way." Minerva said.

"I know." Ro said. Both women were silent for a moment before Minerva cautiously stepped closer and spoke again.

"Hermione Granger and I have been in contact for a few weeks now." Minerva confessed.

"She is the one who found the potion that you so creatively came to suggest to Dan." Minerva said pointedly.

"Jean came to visit me also." Minerva added.

At those words Ro looked up at Minerva.

"As she is now aware of the potion, she has refused to consume any more of it." Minerva continued.

"t those words Ro looked up at Minerva.

"As she is now aware of the potion, she has refused to consume any more of it." Minerva continued.

"Rolanda, we both want to try our hand at our relationship again." Minerva said looking directly at Ro, who in turn, looked away again.

"Ro, dear, you know I love you." Minerva reassured. " I always will, as you and I have so much history. You are part of me."

"I don't think I love you the way I used to." Ro confessed.

"I think we both know that things haven't been alright between us for a while." Minerva said.

It was now Ro's turn to sigh in defeat.

"So, this is over?" She asked

Minerva sat down next to Ro on the bed again. Taking Ro's hand in her own, Minerva gently placed the smallest of kisses on Ro's cheek. "My things are already gathered and I had planned to leave in the morning." Minerva said. "I think that this is for the best." She added.

Ro nodded and squeezed tightly to Minerva's hand in hers. Ro took her free hand and pulled out her wand from inside her robes. With a flick, her dress robes turned to a night gown. Still holding Minerva's hand, Ro moved to climb under the covers next to Minerva in the bed.

"For all of the good memories and happiness that we did share, please, would you stay with me this night?" Ro pleaded. "Please, just hold on to me, until I fall asleep." Ro whispered as she instinctively pulled Minerva closer to her. Minerva wrapped her arm around Ro in turn, watching Ro settle in to Minerva, her eyes closing, Minerva instinctively placed a gentle kiss atop of Ro's head before lying her head down on her own pillow and closing her eyes also. "For the good times we did have." Minerva whispered.

The next morning, Minerva rose early. However, it seemed she wasn't the only one. Ro was already awake before Minerva and was out in the main living area. Minerva looked over at the clock that was hanging on the bedroom wall. It read quarter to 9 in the morning. It had only been barely four hours earlier that the pair of them had decidedly fallen asleep in each- other's arms for, what would be, the last time. Minerva rose form the bed and got ready for the day. Walking out into the main part of the living area, she saw Rolanda gathering her work things. Now aware of Minerva's presence, she stopped what she was doing and looked up.

"Good morning." She greeted Minerva casually. "I need to be heading out, however, I didn't want to leave you while you were still asleep." At that small consideration, Minerva smiled weakly.

"Thank you." Minerva said.

"Well, I suppose this is it then." Ro said. She moved to step closer to Minerva. Minerva, without hesitation, closed the gap of space between them. Wrapping her arms, lovingly, around Ro, Ro did the same.

"I love you my dear." Minerva said.

"And I you." Ro responded.

After a moment, they pulled apart.

"Goodbye Minerva." Ro said. And without another word Minerva watched Ro leave the quarters.

Minerva and Ro both knew that it wasn't as if they would never see each other again, as they both worked in the same building for Merlin's sake. However, there was a finality to their relationship now. After all their years together, however complex they had been, they were memories, a life shared together.

Minerva then returned to gathering her own belongings and left quarters herself, now belonging solely to Rolanda Hooch.

The rest of the day went along uneventfully. Minerva spent the afternoon moving back into her own private living quarters. It was bitter sweet moving back into her own space. Minerva loved her own quarters, however, she knew after so long with someone, Ro especially, she would be lonesome. However, the exciting aspect of the future was that of Jean and Minerva. Thinking on this, Minerva smiled as she arranged the things in her home.

After a few more long hours of settling back into her living quarters Minerva headed to the great hall to join the rest of the school for super. Minerva sat quietly at her place, which conveniently not seated next to Rolanda. She sat between Hagrid and Professor Flitwick. Minerva made small conversation, and occasionally glanced down towards the other end of the staff table, in Ro's direction. Ro also seemed as though a bit uninterested in small talk and socializing this evening. _Bitter sweet. _Minerva thought to herself again. Then, after super had finished and everyone was dismissed, Minerva returned to her quarters. Feeling the emptiness and the loneliness that was in place with Ro's absence, Minerva thought of Jean. She let her mind wander. She knew it had only been one day since Jean and Minerva had last talked and discussed their future, _because we have a future._ Minerva thought to herself. At that thought, a smile leaked across Minerva's features. As uneventful as the day had been, Minerva had heard from Jean in the late morning. A simple note saying she had ended it fairly positively with Dan, and she had asked him to be the one to leave. Minerva had been a bit shocked at the news, as she knew that when it came to such important and rather daunting conversations and such, Jean wasn't the fastest at handling them. She was also surprised that it all seemed rather smoothly, the way Dan had just agreed to move out of their house. Minerva knew that eventually, she would hear the full story. Sitting alone in the arm chair in her living area, Minerva was consumed by thoughts of Jean, memories of the past and thoughts of the possibilities. Again, a smile spread across her face. Minerva got up from her chair and summoned a blank piece of parchment and a quill. She quickly jotted down a simple note. When she was done, she went to the window and called out to her owl that was fussing about just outside the small balcony. Minerva tied the note to the small bird's feeble leg. She helped the bird take flight off into the night with a note saying only few words.

_I'm coming over!_

_-M. McGonagall. _

Minerva hurriedly threw on her cloak and zipped through the castle, out of the large front doors and down the path, through the gates of the castle grounds. Then, as soon as she had been there, she disappeared, apparating on the spot. Minerva's feet landed on the ground again in the streets just outside of London. She transformed into her animagus, as she knew that she could travel faster and more efficiently as a cat. A few dodged motor cars, a few other cats, along with a dog or two, and several streets later, Minerva had finally arrived at her destination. She quickly transformed back into her personal form. Her feet stood stock still at the bottom of two steps that led to the sidewalk which led to the front door of the Granger household. With a wave of confidence, Minerva put one foot in front of the other and made her way down the path until she was standing just inches away from the front door. As she raised her hand in a fist and started to knock on the door, suddenly her knees began to quiver and her legs felt as if they could give out on her. Her confidence was wavering, but then Jean answered the door.

"Thanks for your note. That was fast!" Jean said, she was smiling at Minerva.

"I just wanted to see you. I wanted to come over and…" Minerva trailed off.

"Yes, Professor?" Jean teased as she quirked an eyebrow.

"Just to say goodnight." Minerva said as she looked at Jean.

Minerva's own eye lighted with a spark of happiness when she saw Jean's face light up with a similar spark of joy. A small grin began to crawl across Minerva's face and before she knew it, it was bigger than a small grin. Jean reached out and took hold of Minerva's hand.

"Please, Professor," Jean said, "Come in." She invited as she pulled Minerva into her home. Closing the door behind them, Jean's eyes never left Minerva's whose- as it just so happened- were glued and staring right back at Jean's eyes.

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Let me know what you think:))**

**-Musicmaker43**


	34. Chapter 34

It had been two days since Minerva had decided to show up at Jean's house so unexpectedly. That evening, they talked for hours on end, catching up on so much time they had missed out in each other's lives- the past 8 years or so. The two women were up all night sitting together drinking tea and chatting. Jean had explained how when she came to Dan and explained how she knew of the potion and was tired of pretending to feel something for her husband, Dan finally had resigned his efforts to make her stay. Minerva was still surprised at how easy it all seemed to be fitting together again. Jean assured her that it really was falling into place and all was well. They did have one more hurtle to jump over together before all was settled, and that was Hermione. Jean had said that they would know the right time to tell her, even though both of them wanted to. However, Minerva suggested that they waited a bit.

Minerva was actually currently sitting in her kitchenette catching up on some work she needed to complete. She had just returned from super in the great hall and she remembered that she still had some papers to grade before tomorrow. She heard a small knock on her door. A bit surprised, Minerva set her marking quill down and got up from her chair to answer the door. When she opened it, Minerva was greeted by Hermione Granger.

"Oh, well hello dear!" Minerva said happily. "How are you?"

Hermione smiled, "Hey." She responded,

"Come in." Minerva said moving to the side to allow Hermione to move into the living quarters.

"I was hoping I could talk to you about something." Hermione said as she turned to face Minerva again.

"Of course dear." Minerva said a bit surprised. _ Surely, Jean hasn't said anything without informing me. _Minerva thought to herself. "What is it darling?" Minerva asked, trying to act casual. "Please. Sit down." Minerva insisted.

Hermione sat down and before Minerva could sit also, Hermione spoke.

"My dad left." She said. "Again." She added after a moment.

Minerva should have expected this visit. Not sure of what to say exactly, Minerva just stayed quiet and waiting for Hermione to continue.

And continue, Hermione did, "Apparently, well, Mum knew of the potion and finally, Dad just let her go."

Minerva nodded. "Well, Hermione," Minerva began hesitantly. "I know this to be so, as your Mum and I have spent some time together recently." And that was all Minerva was going to say and that was the truth, Minerva thought to herself.

"I know, she told me." Hermione responded.

"Oh.. " Minerva said a bit puzzled, but tried hard to not let it show. "What did your Mum tell you exactly?" Minerva questioned cautiously.

"Just that the two of you had visited a bit." Hermione said, "Just as you said." Hermione said questioningly herself, "Why?"

Minerva shook her head as to shrug off Hermione's question. Instead, she stood. "Would you care for a cup of tea?" Minerva asked the girl.

"Oh, well, that would be lovely, but actually, I must be off. I just wanted tell you I suppose." Hermione said. She wondered herself, why was it exactly that she had come to Minerva. Surely she knew she already knew this news of her father leaving.

"Oh," Minerva said, recoiling a bit at the girls sudden desire to leave.

"Well, alright. 'twas good to see you, as always." Minerva said.

"You as well." Hermione said quietly as she moved to the door.

Minerva opened the door for the girl and Hermione left just as quickly as she had arrived only moments before.

Minerva hardly had time to process the odd visit and return to her markings when she heard a ringing. A ringing sound that she had not heard in years. She turned around and spotted the muggle telephone hanging on the wall behind her. Yes, she did own a muggle telephone, however, she hardly used it. It was one of those necessities that she had accommodated Jean with for the short time she had moved in with Minerva. Minerva smiled at the sound as she knew that it was Jean on the other end of the line, as she was one of the few who actually called in on the phone. Eagerly rising from her chair, Minerva walked over to the telephone hanging on the wall and answered it.

"Hello?" She said.

"Minerva, dear, its Jean." Minerva heard Jean's voice coming through the phone.

"Yes, I figured this much." Minerva said.

"It has been a while since I've called in on this hasn't it!" Jean said.

"Yes. Well, what can I do for you dear?" Minerva asked trying to hold back the flirtation in her voice that Jean seemed to be bringing out in her.

"Well, after our last visit," Jean started.

"Two days ago only." Minerva interrupted.

"Yes well, I would like to propose something to you Minerva." Jean said.

"Oh?" Minerva asked, intrigued.

"This Saturday evening, I hope to- who is it you are always going on about?" Jean interrupted herself.

"I believe you're looking for Merlin, dear, go on." Minerva said.

"Yes." Jean continued, " I hope to Merlin, you are free this Saturday evening , as I would like to take you out." Jean stated very matter of factly.

"Oh? You would, would you?" Minerva said.

"Yes." Jean responded.

"Are you asking me out on an actual date, Jean?" Minerva asked, mocking Jean only slightly.

"Yes Minerva, for goodness sakes, just please say yes." Jean pleaded.

"Well…" Minerva teased a bit. "Oh, alright." Minerva finally answered.

"Really? Yes?" Jean asked, looking for reassurance.

"Of course." Minerva said. "And what do is it you have in mind?" Minerva asked.

"Oh, no," Jean said, "It is a surprise." Jean said.

"Just be ready for the evening around 5." Jean added.

"You won't tell me then?" Minerva pressed on a bit farther. The only response of Jean was a small laugh.

"Well, whatever it is, I'm sure it sounds delightful." Minerva said.

"Goodbye Minerva." Jean said.

"Goodbye." Minerva answered. She had a second thought about telling Jean that Hermione had just dropped by, however, she knew that they had to discuss Hermione and how to tell her, together.

It was Saturday evening and Minerva McGonagall was hurriedly getting ready. She had a date this evening, with Jean. Just the thought of it, brought a smile to Minerva's face. She had decide to wear something more casual and different than her usual dress robes. Minerva was wearing Muggle clothing. Yes, she did own a few muggle clothes, as she did not enjoy the formality of robes every hour of every day. Minerva wore a pair of casual dark slacks and a cream white sweater. Minerva wasn't sure where Jean was taking her, but she knew she wanted to be comfortable, wherever it was that they were going.

It was just about time for Jean to arrive and Minerva was sure that she would be late, as she was always partial to doing so. However, A knock on the door proved Minerva wrong. Smiling slightly, Minerva answered the door.

"Well hello dear!" Minerva greeted Jean happily. "You are right on time!"

Smiling in satisfaction Jean reached out to give Minerva a hug. "Surprised you didn't I?" She asked rhetorically.

"Speaking of surprises, won't you give me some hint as to where we are headed this evening?" Minerva pleaded a little.

"Nope, I am sorry Minerva McGonagall, you will just have to wait and see." Jean stated happily. "Are you ready to go then?" She asked.

"Yes, just one moment." Minerva said as she turned towards the small furniture placed in the foyer of the living quarters, Minerva grabbed her purse and returned her eyes to Jean. "Yes, now I am ready." Minerva smiled.

"Alright then!" Jean said. She grabbed Minerva's hand and pulled her out of the doorway into the hall.

They walked the trail of the castle corridors until they were out of the front doors of Hogwarts. They made their way down the Hogwarts grounds and into town.

They walked down a well-lighted path way that seemed a bit deserted except for one auto mobile.

Jean pulled something out of her pocket and pressed a button on it to which the lights flashed on the auto mobile and it made a sound.

"That is yours?" Minerva inquired.

"Yes." Jean replied.

"So where is it we are going if not here in town?" Minerva tried for some answers, but Jean was too good. Jean just shook her head. She hurried the short distance ahead and opened the passenger side door for Minerva.

"Why thank you!" Minerva said, quirking her eye brow and the polite gesture from Jean.

The two drove a ways from the town and ended up just outside of London.

They pulled up to a quaint restaurant. It was titled _Harriet's _

"No, no." Jean insisted as Minerva moved to open her car door, "I will get you." Jean said.

Minerva relaxed and just smiled with a slight roll of her eyes.

"Thank you." Minerva said as Jean opened her door and greeted her with a helping hand out of the car.

"This looks nice." Minerva stated.

"Nice and personal." Jean said. "It happens to be Hermione's favorite." She added.

"Oh." Minerva replied.

They walked in and Minerva was met by an atmosphere that was relaxing and somewhat of a bar and grill type place. It was dimly lit by candles on each table and along the bar. There were two musicians playing guitar in the corner. It was soft and easy music that Minerva enjoyed the sound of.

The pair of them were escorted to a table that was off to the side near the bar band in the corner. After they were seated they ordered their drinks.

"An alcoholic beverage, I believe this is a first, Professor McGonagall." Jean teased.

"It would not be the first, certainly not." Minerva said.

"Do I really drive you to drink Minerva?" Jean teased.

"You know that not to be true." Minerva assured.

The two sat in silence for a moment. Jean watched as Minerva took in her surroundings.

"This is a nice place." Minerva said breaking the silence between them. "And this is gorgeous." Minerva said as she gestured towards the wall hanging above their table. It stretched almost the whole length of the wall. It was a Mirror that was etched with the restaurant's name and the logo.

"Yes, Hermione always teases about how she would love to have that someday." Jean said.

"Ha, oh." Minerva chuckled a bit.

They ordered their food and they enjoyed their meal over pleasant conversation. After they had finished Jean motioned to their waitress.

"I think we are ready for.." She tried to whisper, which just evoked a curious tilt of Minerva's head.

"Oh, of course, right away ma 'am." The waitress said.

"And what was that about?" Minerva questioned.

Jean just smiled and abruptly got up from the table. Minerva watched as Jean walked over in front of wear the guitarists were playing music. Minerva saw Jean pull some muggle money out of her pocket and throw it in the jar on the floor in front of them that had a sign tapped to it that said, "Tips". Jean apparently whispered something to the pair of musicians, after which, she turned and walked back towards the table and took her seat again.

"What are you up to?" Minerva asked Jean, fully knowing she wouldn't receive a proper response from the woman.

A moment later their waitress returned with a tray full of two cups of hot tea and a dessert. Something chocolate of course, as that was Jean's favorite.

"It's got raspberry inside the chocolate." Jean hinted to Minerva.

Raspberry with chocolate, this was Minerva's favorite.

"Oh, you must listen up." Jean said, "I've requested something by the band."

"Now, thank you so much for coming out tonight to spend the evening with us." One of the guitarists said into their microphone. "Now, we have a special request, it's called' I Won't Give Up.' This is dedicated to the one and only Minerva M." The guitarist said.

And then they began to play a song and sing it to Minerva McGonagall.

"This is for you Minerva." Jean said. Minerva glanced back and again to look at the band and then looked at Jean and listened.

"I won't give up on us Minerva." Jean said.

Minerva reached out and took hold of Jean's hand which was lying on the surface of the table.

They listened to the song and Minerva whispered, "Thank you Jean, for bringing me here. And for the song."

Jean just smiled back in return.

After their evening they left the restaurant and Jean took Minerva for a drive. They drove into a wooded area and it seemed as they were driving up the side of a steep mountain. They had the windows down and the sun was slowly going down. Finally, Jean pulled over on the side of the road in a small lot that was next to a short path that led to an overlook.

Again, before Minerva could get it herself, Jean was out of the car and over to open Minerva's door for her. They held hands as they walked towards the stone overlook. All that they could see for miles and miles were the bright city lights of London, along with the beautiful setting sun.

"This is absolutely gorgeous, Jean." Minerva said,

"Yes, I love to come up here." Jean said.

They stood there for a while until it was dark enough that sun was over the horizon and only few stars could be seen due to the city's night lights.

Eventually they decided that it was late enough they should be heading back. Minerva wasn't sure what else Jean may have in store for the rest of their evening, but she knew that her, herself, was not ready for anything farther that may come in the evening. This was only their first date now that they were back together. Minerva inwardly smiled at that thought. They were, back together!

They arrived at Hogwarts and Jean walked Minerva all the way to the door of her living quarters. Hand in hand as they walked, neither woman said much of anything, as they were too caught up in the content that seemed to be mutual- finally.

Jean and Minerva stood outside of the Minerva's quarters. Their hands linked, they both just looked at each other. And then, Minerva spoke.

"You know, I still love you."

Jean just smiled. This wasn't the first time Jean had heard Minerva say this to her since they decided they would try their hand at their relationship again.

"You know, I don't think I ever really was, over you." Minerva added. Shaking her head, "I was never over you." Minerva repeated.

At that, Jean immediately wrapped her arms around Minerva and softly kissed her.

"I am sorry for all that I put you through." Jean whispered after a moment.

"Dear, please, I think we must have had to have gone through some of it don't you think?" Minerva reflected.

Jean nodded only in understanding.

"Now, we just did have a lovely evening, I do thank you. You know you can plan one heck of a surprise Jean!" Minerva said teasing the other woman a bit.

"Well, I am glad you enjoyed it. I wanted this to be special for you." Jean said.

After another moment, the women bid their good evenings to each other and went their separate ways.

Jean disappeared down the corridor and drove back to her home returning just outside of London.

Minerva McGonagall dressed for bed and grabbed her favorite book and sat up in bed reading. At least, she attempted to read, she was still a bit too excited about her evening she had just had with Jean. Reflecting on the evening, Minerva was able to fall asleep soundly.


	35. Chapter 35

**Okay. So here it is, this is the last chapter- as of now- of ****_Consider it a Family_****- I may occasionally through time update this by individual chapters that may just have a short bit about special occasions in their lives- birthdays, a holiday, special things. Anyway, I know it has been a while since I last updated, but I knew that this story was coming to a close and I knew that this would be the last chapter for the foreseeable future and I wanted to make sure it was really good for you all! So, here it is! Read and Review! Hope you enjoy it and I do thank you all for your support and reviews throughout this story and for sticking with me with each chapter!**

**-Musicmaker43**

It had been two weeks since Minerva and Jean had gone out on their first official date—This second go 'round, and already, they had been out four times since!

Currently, they were at a café shop in Scotland, just around the corner from where Minerva's personal home is located. Minerva had decided to bring Jean here as the previous outings were decided upon by Jean. They had just spent the afternoon shopping in the downtown village. This was Minerva's favorite café in the area. When she wasn't at Hogwarts and at home for some time, she spent a lot of time here.

"You know, I brought Hermione here, well, to that book shop around the corner." Minerva told Jean, reminiscing.

Jean just smiled. "She absolutely loved that day!" Jean responded. "You know she loved the time we all spent together," she added.

Minerva nodded, "Yes I know."

Jean leaned in a little closer and looked Minerva in the eyes, "I did too." She whispered.

"As did I. " Minerva said sincerely.

"Do you think it's time to tell Hermione?" Jean asked. "About us, I mean." She clarified.

Minerva dropped her eyes down to look at their joint hands, lying atop of the table. "I'm not sure." She whispered.

"Minerva?" Jean questioned, "What is it that you have your reservations about? " -she hesitated a moment. "If it is me, and if I may-" Jean didn't finish her thought before beginning to vocalize her next one, "I am in this for good now." Jean reassured. "I am not going anywhere."

Minerva smiled. It warmed her to here Jean say this, even though she knew this already. She had been worried at first, not wanting this to be another one of Jean's fleeting flings, but somehow, this time felt different. Things felt secure and more solid. _Stable._ Minerva thought. Squeezing Jean's hand lovingly, Minerva shook her head in protest.

"No, that is not it." Minerva said. "That isn't it at all. I know what your intentions are when it comes to me."

"Well then, what is it?" Jean asked.

Minerva chuckled to herself, finding Jean irresistibly cute at the moment. "It has only been two weeks." Minerva said. "I feel guilty saying this because I love Hermione- I love her like she was my own." Minerva said.

"But?" Jean pressed.

Sighing a bit, and blushing slightly, "I've so enjoyed this time getting toknow each other again, just the two of us." Minerva confessed. She looked up and smiled weakly at Jean, not sure as to how she would take her confession. However, Minerva's worry was met bya soft chuckle from Jean. Quirking an eyebrow, Minerva looked at Jean in question.

"I have enjoyed it also." Jean said. "And I love that you feel so much for Hermione." Jean added.

"I know I tend to want to move quickly but we will wait." Jean said. Bringing their joint hands up to kiss Minerva's hand.

"Besides." Jean began again, "We have all of the time in the world."

The two stayed in the cafe talking for over an hour longer before deciding to head back to their respective homes. They hadn't yet spent a night together since their reconnecting. They both knew that they were not ready for that step just yet. Minerva, of course, apparated Jean back to her home before apparating back to Scotland to return to Hogwarts.

Hermione was busy packing. She had just purchased her own apartment. It, of course, was located right in London, as she would be close to her work at the Ministry of Magic. She was very excited with the new place, as her Mum was talking of selling the house and down-sizing- as it was just her living there in such a large family home.

"Mum!" Hermione called from the kitchen.

"Yes dear?" Jean responded as her voice carried through the house. She moved from the upstairs to the downstairs as she moved down the staircase.

"Never mind." Hermione said as she spotted the set of tea cups she was looking for.

"Alright then, I suppose I am climbing up and down the stairs every time you call me, for no reason." Jean joked. "At least I am getting my work out." She added.

"Oh, here." Jean said. She moved into the hall closet gathering all of Hermione's winter coats. "You must not forget to pack these."

"Oh, thanks!" Hermione said, knowing her Mum was teasing her, as Hermione had an odd obsession with coats. Coats of any kind, she loved all of the different styles. It was getting to be close to December and the weather was growing colder. Hermione loved it.

Jean set the coats down and hesitated a moment before she spoke.

"Hermione," she began. "I want to tell you something." She said nervously.

Hermione could tell something was up so she stopped what she was doing to look at her Mum.

"I am seeing someone." Jean confessed.

"Oh?" Hermione stated.

"Yes." Jean said and continued to move into the kitchen and landed at the peninsula.

"Well, is that all I am going to get out of you?" Hermione asked moving to join her Mum at the counter.

"For now, yes." Jean responded flatly. However, thinking to herself, Jean smiled a bit, knowing when the time came, Hermione would be delighted.

Hermione looked at Mum a bit suspiciously. "Well alright…" she said, and she moved to return to her packing.

"Well, I think some dinner should be in order soon, what do you think?" Jean asked.

"Yes please, I am starving." Hermione groaned.

Jean picked up the phone to dial out for a Pizza. However, before she could finish dialing, Hermione had conjured up a steaming pepperoni and vegetable pizza- her and her Mum's favorite kind- with a simple swish and flick of her wand.

"I should know better." Jean teased.

"Let's eat!" Hermione said happily.

It had been roughly two months since Minerva and Jean had started seeing each other again and in that time they had gone out on at least 7 dates and when they hadn't planned a special evening together they somehow ended up spending their time in each other's company anyway. Minerva was truly happy and she spent a lot of the time, when she wasn't with Jean, thinking about Jean. She thought about their relationship and how different it felt this go 'round. Everything seemed so relaxed and permanent. Minerva loved that security. She knew that from then on, whenever she may need her, Jean would be right there, and the other way around. If ever Jean needed her, there were times such as that, and Minerva would be there. There was an equal footing that both of them realized that hadn't quite been there before. And both knew that it was important.

At the moment, they were sitting on the sofa in Minerva's living quarters at Hogwarts. Minerva had her arm around Jean who was whispering to Minerva. Jean was telling Minerva of her own Mum. This conversation started when she was telling stories of Hermione's growing up years and Jean realizing that she was in fact becoming more and more like her Mum. As she was telling Minerva her stories, she was slowly getting sleepier and sleepier. They had been out earlier that day since Jean had gotten off of work. First they went to the farmers market that was just outside of the village school yard near Jean's house. This had become a habit in the past few weeks, every Friday the pair of them would meet there after Jean got off of work. Once they were done and had their fill of picking fresh fruits and veggies, they would pick a place to eat out together. Usually they would alternate turns, picking the place each week. Occasionally, Jean had been able to talk Minerva into going to the theatres to see the latest flick that was playing in the downtown theatres. As on this evening, they did go see a movie after dinner. And after that, they drove up to the over-look again, as it was a very pleasant, crisp and clear November evening and the stars that could be seen were truly breath taking- even for Minerva who had seen wonders in the magic world. It was because they had been out so late that Jean was slowly falling asleep against Minerva on the sofa.

Minerva just relaxed as she felt Jean's body against her and listened to the sound of her breathing evening out. Minerva leaned down and placed her lips against the top of Jean's head. Then she leaned her own head against Jean's and settled in as she closed her eyes also. They both drifted off into a safe and secure sleep.

Hours later however, Minerva groggily opened her eyes to find herself right where she had fallen asleep and Jean had not moved either. Carefully moving a bit, Minerva reached into her pocket and grabbed her wand. With a swish, she conjured a clock. She read it to read 2:45 AM. _Well this is silly._ Minerva thought to herself. She glanced at Jean who was clearly in a deep sleep. Making an executive decision, Minerva swished her wand again and with a flick they both were not only in a change of pajamas, but they were also relocated in the warmth of a bed with silk maroon and gold sheets. Cuddling into the comforts of the bed Minerva drifted off to sleep again-Jean never waking at the change that had just occurred.

The next morning Jean slowly opened her eyes. Stretching, she felt her skin touching silk sheets. She looked down at the gold and maroon bedding. Her eyes then wandered around the room. She recognized the room but not perfectly and certainly not as her own room- not even Minerva's rooms at Hogwarts. She settled back down into the sheets closing her eyes trying to remember the bits of the previous night. The last thing that she could remember was sitting with Minerva on her sofa at Hogwarts. At that moment, as if on cue, Minerva walked into the room- bringing with her the smell of hot coffee- that was steaming from the two mugs that were in her hands.

"Well good morning dear!" Minerva greeted Jean's tired- but rested, eyes.

"Good morning." Jean said sleepily. "Where are we exactly?" Jean asked bluntly.

"Ha," Minerva chuckled a bit. "My dear, we are in Scotland at my private home." Minerva said.

"I didn't think you would remember the details of your surroundings from years past." Minerva added.

"mm. nope." Jean responded.

"How did we?" Jean began to ask but Minerva interrupted her with the answer to her unfinished question.

"Last night we fell asleep on the sofa in Hogwarts and I woke rather early this morning and thought we might as well relocate as neither of us have a place to be for the next few days." Minerva explained her actions.

"Alright." Jean said.

Minerva walked over and set the cups down on the bedside table. She then moved to sit on the bed next to Jean.

"I like the color scheme- true gryffindor!" Jean teased.

"Always." Minerva stated simply.

At that moment, Jean and Minerva's eyes linked and all of a sudden seemed to simultaneously come over the pair of them. Jean reached out and covered Minerva's hand with her own. Allowing her eyes to follow her hand as it moved over Minerva's skin, she spoke cautiously. "I was worried that something happened and my memory had failed me." Jean confessed. "And that is something I would not want to forget." She added. Knowing what Jean was referring to, Minerva just shook her head. By this time, Jean's hand had made its way to rest on Minerva's shoulder. Jean leaned in and kissed Minerva. After a moment, they broke apart and Minerva looked at Jean, seeing a familiar fire in her eyes. Jean leaned in farther to place a kiss along Minerva's neck. Trailing kisses until her lips reached closer to where her hand still rested on Minerva's shoulder.

"Jean…" Minerva interrupted. "Are we ready for this step?" She asked quietly as her eye unwillingly closed at the feeling of Jean's lips against her skin. Jean pulled away to look Minerva in the eyes.

"I want to be ready for this." Jean said softly.

Minerva's lips curled into a smile. "We have to _be _ready, my dear." She said. However she knew that they were not going to be able to fight this for very much longer. There had been closer incidences such as this one in the last few weeks. And they had spent the night together.

"I am ready for you, Minerva." Jean stated. "I am ready for all of you, every day from here on out."

Lately Jean had been insistent on vocalizing just how fully committed to Minerva she was, Minerva didn't mind this at all. It had become comforting and rather amusing to Minerva. So, that morning, Minerva and Jean gave in.

Minerva, instead of responding to Jean's proclamation, leaned towards Jean and was the one to kiss her this time. The kiss turned quite passionate rather quickly. They explored each other's mouths as their hands pulled the other closer. They moved underneath the silk sheets but not before Minerva stopped just long enough to grab her wand. And with another effortless swish, the two were left with nothing in their way of exploring the other's being. The hot steaming coffee was left forgotten as they spent the remainder of the morning in each other's arms. It was Minerva's turn to trail kisses along Jean's skin, setting fire to Jean's being with every touch. And for the next few hours that morning, the pair of them gave in to gentle pleasures.

The following days that passed quietly, found Minerva and Jean attached, hand in hand, everywhere they went. As neither one of them had a place to be for the next 24 hours, they spent their time rediscovering one another, learning new things about each other and seeing how their new life together was going to work.

They were walking around a small lake that was just around the corner from the park near Minerva's home when Minerva finally decided it was time.

Turning to face Jean, she spoke confidently.

"I want you to move in with me." She stated.

They stopped walking and Jean turned to look at Minerva with a bit of surprise spread across her face.

"Don't look so shocked, I mean, that is, if you want to dear." Minerva added nervously. Yes of course Jean had moved in before, years ago, but as she was discovering, this time things were different, better, but must be treated differently as well.

"It isn't that I wouldn't want to Minerva, I just was a bit taken by surprise. I would love nothing more." Jean said.

"As it is, I know you are trying to down size from that family home and I just thought, now with Hermione having a place of her own, you might be up for it." Minerva defended her thinking.

Jean just smiled at Minerva as she found her irresistibly cute at the moment.

"I would love to move in with you Minerva McGonagall." Jean stated clearly. "However," Jean said as they began to walk again. "You do know that this means we should probably tell Hermione about-" But Minerva cut across her.

"I know dear, I am aware and I do believe that the time is right, don't you?" Minerva said grinning.

Jean leaned into kiss Minerva. "I love you Minerva McGonagall." Jean stated.

" And I you." Minerva responded.

"So how about tomorrow night then?" Jean insisted. "I am to meet her for dinner, at her new place." Jean said. "I think you should join me- what do you say?"

Minerva nodded and continued walking, dragging a smiling Jean along with her, by the hand.

The next day, Hermione Granger was in her new apartment. She had been there just a few weeks, if that, but she was almost already completely settled. She was currently setting her small kitchenette table. 3 places were laid out. Earlier that day her Mum had phoned saying that she was hoping it would be alright to bring this mysterious person to dinner with her this evening- this mysterious person that she had been seeing and would not tell Hermione any details about what so ever.

It was quarter till 6 pm and they were to arrive just after 6. However, Hermione knew that her Mum was actually trying her best to be early for occasions these days- unlike throughout the whole of Hermione's growing up years when her Mum was always running behind.

After setting the table, Hermione turned her attention to the oven and what she was cooking. She enjoyed the muggle methods of cooking and did most cooking as such. However, she did leave the dinner rolls along with the appetizers and drinks for the evening up to the swish and flick of her wand.

Sure enough, not five minutes later, Hermione heard a knock on her door. Smiling, she ran to open the door. She was greeted by her Mum, and only her Mum. A little puzzled, Hermione simply frowned at her Mum.

"Well, it's nice to see you too darling daughter." Jean said in response to Hermione's pouting face.

"Oh, it is lovely to see you too Mum, I'm just a bit uh, where is your dat-?" Hermione asked, but was interrupted.

"Yes, well, they are out by the car. I thought we'd-" Jean said, however, Hermione was the one to interrupt this time.

"I thought I made it clear that I was cooking tonight!" Hermione started.

"Yes, dear!" Jean said assuredly, "I just thought we would take a walk, as this person… just wanted to surprise you.." Jean said carefully, not wanting to give anything away just yet.

"oh- why?" Hermione questioned abruptly.

"Come on, you'll see!" Jean said as she instinctively grabbed Hermione's arm and dragged her out of her apartment.

"Alright, alright!" Hermione said as they were half way down the second flight of stairs, "You don't need to pull my arm off."

"Sorry, I am just excited." Jean said as they reached the entrance of the building.

At a moderate pace, they began to turn the corner up the pathway that lead to visitor's parking.

"Honestly, I don't see what the big deal is why they couldn't just come up?" Hermione was mumbling as they were walking.

"Look up ahead." Jean whispered into Hermione's ear.

Hermione did so and was delightfully surprised by the sight. There, standing by her Mum's automobile was none other than Minerva McGonagall herself!

An instant smile spread across both Hermione's and Minerva's face as they saw each other.

Hermione momentarily looked back towards her Mum in question.

"Go on, say hello." Jean insisted.

"You mean, you two?" Hermione began to ask her question, that she already knew the answer to, it seemed.

She heard a proud "Yes, we are dear." Coming from the Minerva who was now moving towards where Hermione had slowed her walking in surprise.

Immediately, Hermione picked up the pace and ran, quickly closing the space between herself and Minerva. She threw herself into Minerva's open arms. Minerva returned Hermione's embrace happily. Hugging the girl she looked up towards Jean who was also smiling.

After a moment, they pulled apart. Jean came over and put a hand on Hermione's shoulder. "Shall we all go inside and eat then?" Jean suggested.

"I am quite hungry, I'm looking forward to seeing your place as well, Hermione." Minerva said smiling down at Hermione, who was still attached to Minerva at the hip.

"Alright, this way!" Hermione stated excitedly as she moved towards the apartment building. She looked back behind her where Minerva and her Mum were slowly following her. She saw Jean tenderly reach for Minerva's hand and Hermione watched as Minerva entangled her fingers with Jean's. Hermione turned back around and smiled to herself as they made their way up to her apartment.

"Oh this is lovely!" Minerva exclaimed when they entered into Hermione's apartment.

"Thank you!" Hermione said.

Hermione moved to tend to the meal in the kitchen.

"Now, can I get anybody anything to drink?" She asked, rejoining the women in the sitting area.

"I'd like some water please." Jean asked politely.

"Alright!" Hermione said. "I think I can handle that." She said as she pulled out her wand. With a small swish and flick a glass of water appeared.

"Thank you dear." Jean said as she took the glass that was floating in front of her.

"I think this causes for celebration!" Minerva said. "So, if it isn't too much trouble, I believe I would be inclined to indulge myself in a glass of wine."

"Alright then." Hermione said with a small quirk of an eyebrow. She had never seen her former professor drink before.

"I agree that this does cause for celebration." Hermione added. "I think I shall have a glass also!" She said.

With another swish and flick of her wand, Hermione conjured two glasses of wine floating in front of Minerva and herself.

"A toast!" Minerva began, raising her glass high- at this, Hermione and Jean did also.

"To us, as we seem to be a family." Minerva said cheerfully, yet quite shyly.

"A family." Jean repeated after Minerva.

Hermione smiled, "A family." She whispered.

Their glasses touched and they all took a sip.

" Now, that smells wonderful, whatever is coming from the kitchen!" Minerva said.

"Oh, yes, well it should be ready, why don't we make our way to the table." Hermione said.

They all moved to the table as Hermione conjured up their appetizers and the three shared in a hearty, home-cooked meal.

After they had finished eating, Jean moved to look through some old photographs that Hermione had come across in her packing. Hermione decided to go out on her small balcony to water her plants that were out there. As she watered each plant, she heard the sliding door open. Turning to look, Hermione was greeted by Minerva.

Smiling, Hermione turned back around to watch what she was doing.

"That was a lovely dinner that you prepared for us tonight, Hermione." Minerva complimented Hermione.

"Thank you, Minerva." Hermione said, turning to face Minerva again, having finished watering all the plants.

"This is a nice place you have too. A nice balcony is a good touch." Minerva added.

Hermione just nodded, following Minerva's gaze out across the property that could be seen from the balcony.

"I am very proud of you, Hermione." Minerva said quietly, but very strongly.

Hermione's eyes looked towards her former professor.

"Thank you." Hermione whispered. "You don't know how much that means to me."

Minerva just chuckled a small bit.

"I have looked up to you for so long." Hermione added.

Minerva walked over to stand closer to Hermione. She put her arm around the girl before softly whispering, "I love you my dear."

Hermione just smiled to herself, leaning into Minerva's embrace.

"It makes me very happy to see you and my Mum back together." She said.

"Yes well, she makes me happy." Minerva said. Laughing a bit more to herself, Minerva rolled her eyes a bit at her own thoughts.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"You're Mum, she thinks that I am funny." Minerva said.

"Oh?" Hermione questioned.

"It is funny, she never did." Minerva said softly- almost to herself really. Hermione didn't ask because she knew Minerva must have been referring to Rolanda.

At that moment, the sliding glass door opened up behind them. Turning their heads slightly to see Jean walking to join them on the balcony, Minerva smiled at Jean's expression. It was an expression that Minerva had come to find to occupy Jean's face quite regularly the past few weeks. Contentment is what it was. Minerva patted Hermione on the shoulder, as her arm was still around the girl. At that moment, Jean came to stand next to Minerva and wrap her arm around the professor.

"Consider this a family." Jean whispered in Minerva's ear.

"I like the sound of that." Hermione said.

And so it was the three of them from then on- Celebrating many occasions such as this one. Christmas, birthdays and so on, as a family.


	36. Chapter 36

**A/N: Told you all I would give you all just a short chapter here and there for special occasions. Let me know if you like this one! Just a little one shot to celebrate a holiday! **

**-Musicmaker43.**

"I don't understand why we are doing this!" Jean stated in frustration as she attempted to untangle the string of fake leaves. She was instructed by her daughter to decorate the place. Hermione was lost in thought as she sat at the kitchen table in Minerva McGonagall's- well now, Minerva _and Jean's_ quarters in Hogwarts.

"bread, cranberries…" Hermione stated as she furiously wrote on the parchment in front of her, oblivious to the statement her Mum had just vocalized.

"Apple cider seems like a good idea, doesn't it?" She asked rhetorically.

"We need to get a turkey! That is a must!" Hermione exclaimed.

"A turkey!" Jean repeated, just as the front door of the quarters opened.

"Turkey?!" Minerva McGonagall repeated. "What about a turkey?"

"Hermione insists we get one." Jean said as she put the tangeled mess of decorations down and went to greet Minerva properly.

"Hello dear." Minerva said. "Now what is this?" She repeated her question.

"Thanksgiving." Hermione stated simply.

"Oh." Minerva said as she put down her belongings on the table in the foyer and continued making her way into the room. Minerva knew that Hermione had been talking about creating an American Thanksgiving meal this November for the three of them. Of course it was an American holiday but Minerva knew that Hermione was always curious and wanting to experience other cultures and their traditions. Hermione had been planning for quite some time, the past few weeks! Minerva also knew that Jean wasn't as enthusiastic about Hermione's cultural experiences and didn't always put up with them as well as Minerva, herself did. The celebration and even education that never escaped Hermione, of these other cultures, actually brought a good deal of fun in Minerva's opinion- As it seemed they were almost always celebrating something!

"Well, I think it is a fine idea!" Minerva exclaimed as she walked over to greet Hermione. "And how are the plans coming?" She inquired.

"Very well, thanks for asking Minerva." Hermione said, the sarcasm not going unnoticed by her Mum who had joined her at the table.

"So I suppose there is no escaping this cultural experience is there!" Jean said, to which both Minerva and Hermione just grinned in her direction.

"Well then I guess it looks like we need to go shopping." Jean sighed.

"Shopping…" Minerva said, standing up straight. There was a twinkle in her eye. Jean quirked an eye brow at Minerva's mysteriousness.

"Oh never you mind, I just got an idea is all." Minerva reassured Jean. "Now, let us go get what is on Hermione's list." She finished.

"Okay!" Hermione said. Jumping up from her seat at the table she rushed to the foyer and grabbed all three of their coats- Then the three quickly left the quarters and headed to the stores.

"Good gracious, Hermione!" Jean exclaimed, "This is so much food!"

"Well if we are going to do this, we mustn't skimp on any aspect!" Hermione said as they moved through the market.

"We don't have to do it at all." Jean protested, knowing she wasn't going to win this time.

"Yes we do!" Minerva chimed in-Hermione nodded matter of factly.

"Now, we have most everything we need, I just need to grab one thing." Hermione said. "I'll meet you in the front, I will be right back!"

Hermione perused the desserts in the market. Stopping a moment, she took in the smell of the baked goods. Then, she spotted what she was after.

"One pumpkin pie." Hermione asked the server.

"Surely dear!" the woman said, as she packaged a whole pumpkin pie up and handed it to Hermione.

Hermione met her Mum and Minerva in the front of the market.

"What is that?" Jean asked, gesturing towards the package.

"A surprise." Hermione said smiling.

"Well your surprise smells good." Minerva mused.

"Let us go. Are we ready?" Minerva asked. With two nods, in agreement, they headed back for Hogwarts.

The next morning Minerva awoke to a marvelous smell coming from the main area of the living quarters. Getting out of bed and grabbing her night gown, she made her way out of the bedroom. Jean was sitting at the table, reading the paper, sipping coffee and Hermione… She was busy in the kitchen. After a moment of eyeing the girl, Minerva leaned in to speak to Jean. "ah, what is she doing?" Minerva asked.

"She wanted to get a head start on dinner I suppose." Jean said without even looking up from her paper. Clearly not too amused.

"Well, alright." Minerva said. Walking to the kitchenette, she caught Hermione's attention. "Is there anything that I can help you with?" She asked.

"Oh, no, thanks. I will handle it. Just relax!" Hermione said.

After several hours, of Minerva and Jean attempting to assist Hermione and being rejected, Hermione announced that dinner was ready.

"It is only half past noon Hermione." Jean said.

"Yes, well that is how it is done." Minerva assured. "An early meal if you will.

"Exactly." Hermione confirmed.

"Oh, and you two are such experts then..?" Jean teased.

"Come, everything is read!" Hermione said.

Gathering around the table, the smell of delicious, hot food was prominent. They all sat in their usual places- as was usual when Hermione stayed with them- holidays and special _cultural experience_ occasions.

"Ah! Before we eat, it is custom to go around and say what we are all thankful for." Hermione said before her Mum had dished almost the complete bowl of noodles onto her plate.

"I will start then." Hermione said. "Lets see… I am thankful for my education in the wizardry world. I am thankful for the outcome of the battle many years ago. I am thankful for the possibility to be able to do whatever I want to adventure into I suppose. "

"well put." Minerva said. "I will go next." Sighing a bit in thought, Minerva began her list. "I am thankful for Hogwarts, the life and the home that it has given me. I am thankful for both of you." She smiled. "And I am thankful for Hermione who insists on giving us all these new experiences!" she added. Hermione smiled and Jean smirked.

"I know, I know, it is my turn!" Jean said "No jokes then I suppose." She teased- which was met by Hermione's eye.

"Alright, well. I have to say. What I am most thankful for is my family." Jean stated simply. "You." Gesturing to Hermione. "and My dear, Minerva." She gestured to Minerva. "And thankful for the life lessons I had to learn and the things that had to help me along in my life, so I could be here with this family, here and now." Jean said. Looking up from her half empty plate of food, Jean was met by Minerva's tearing eyes.

"Well, let us eat then!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Eat!" Minerva repeated!

The three shared a lovely meal and then retired to the main living area. Minerva switched on her muggle tele that she kept in a cabinet. Changing the dial until she settled on the channel she was searching for.

"The Macy's Thanksgiving Day parade!" Jean exclaimed. "Now it is definitely an AmericanThanksgiving!"

The next morning Hermione was startled awake by a bright light shining through the window in her bedroom. Then she realized, she doesn't have a huge window in her room. Moving in between the sheets, she noticed that the sheets were extra soft and did not feel like her own. She slowly opened her eyes and was met by a grand four poster bed and gold silk sheets surrounding her. And to her right was a ceiling to floor wall window. A bit shocked, Hermione sat up. The room was definitely not her own. This room was very elegant and there was gold trim everywhere. Hermione crawled out of the bed and over to the window. Moving aside the window décor- which was also gold, Hermione's eyes were shocked by the sight. Outside the window was not the peaceful ground of Hogwarts. Instead, she took in the sight of tall buildings in every direction, bright lights and neon signs. She also noticed that she was up rather high- 17 floors high off the ground at least. On the ground below she saw streets on top of streets and so many cars. There were yellow taxi motor cars everywhere. Hermione took note that the sky was barely light, the sun peeking through the spaces between the buildings and into her window. Just then, the door to her room opened.

Turning around, she was greeted by Minerva in her forest green apparel.

"Oh good, you're up!" Minerva said happily. "come." And as soon as she had entered the bedroom, Minerva turned and left.

Hermione, still confused, followed. She walked out and down a small hallway that opened up into a larger living area. There was a breakfast nook with a complete morning breakfast, hot and ready to eat sitting on top of the table. There, next to the table was another floor to ceiling window. This one was blocked however, by a figure. The figure of her Mum. Jean was staring out of the window, however, upon hearing Minerva re-enter the area and Hermione's small footsteps entering the living area for the first time, Jean turned around.

"Good morning sweetheart!" She exclaimed.

"Good morning…" Hermione answered, her voice trailing, still looking around the room. The room had two fluffy stuffed sofas, fancy chairs and a huge screen tele. It was just as elegant as her bedroom had appeared.

"Isn't this lovely?" Jean said!

"Yes- um, where are we exactly?" Hermione finally asked.

Minerva chuckled as she dished out the steaming hot breakfast onto three plates. Gesturing the girls to join her at the table she spoke. " Hermione, I decided, that we ought to take the Thanksgiving experience a bit farther perhaps?"

"Oh?" Hermione asked as she began to dig into her breakfast.

"So, as soon as we went to bed last evening, I decided to apparate us all to New York City. In the USA. I thought this is the nicest hotel around and I thought some pampering might do us all some good" Minerva said.

"And we love it!" Jean stated cheerfully!

"Yes, well, I realized as soon as I looked out the window we were in the States." Hermione said. "However, do explain to me the necessity of the early morning hour?" Hermione inquired.

Chuckling a bit more, Minerva stood and walked to the small coffee table set in the middle of the two sofas. Grabbing a stack of papers, Minerva made her way back to the breakfast table.

"My dear," Minerva began as she pushed the papers in front of the girl, "Black Friday shopping!"

Hermione smiled and started flipping through the papers. "Ads?" She asked.

" So many good sales!" Jean said. "It is part of the culture!" She teased.

Hermione rolled her eyes at her Mum. "Well shall we get started then?!" Minerva said as she hopped up from her chair!

"she's got a lot of energy, this one!" Jean whispered to Hermione. "Despite her age."

Hermione just grinned. "I heard that." Minerva called back from the other bedroom.

"Go on, get dressed! Looks like we're off shopping!" Jean said.

The three of the women spent the day fighting the crowds and the hustles from store to store. Making their way to all the fancy, holiday decorated stores in the city. They walked until their feet hurt. Minerva had to drag out a pain potion for Jean. Hermione was tough though- she spent her time shopping not always right with her Mum and Minerva. She picked out holiday gifts for family and friends. She kept an eye on the pair of them however. Hermione had a flash back moment of the first holiday the three of them had spent together, that was many years ago, but Hermione felt like everything seemed to be falling into place- for the three of them that is. Hermione smiled to herself as she saw Minerva grab Jean's hand as they looked at the decorated shop windows.

After hours of nonstop shopping, the three returned to the hotel- many packages in hand. Minerva had suggested she shrink the packages to make it easier to handle as they moved through the crowds, but Jean and Hermione both insisted on carry their packages.

Landing back at the hotel, the three collapsed on the fancy fluffy stuffed sofas. It wasn't long before the trio fell asleep from the excitement of the day.

A little while later however, Jean awoke. She took in the sight around her. Hermione was on one sofa asleep. She was stretched out on the other, positioned next to Minerva, who was also sleeping. Jean moved to sit up and move closer to Minerva. Gently taking Minerva's hand in hers, Jean caressed Minerva's cheek. Observing the closed, soft eyes of the elder witch, Jean smiled to herself and silently kissed Minerva. Awaking at the touch, Minerva began to kiss Jean back. Pulling away, Minerva moved to wrap her arm around Jean- who then moved to settle in next to Minerva again.

"Minerva." Jean whispered.

"Yes dear?" Minerva aske.

"Thank you for making our Thanksgiving special." Jean whispered.

"You're welcome." Minerva said, tenderly patting Jean on the arm.

"And thank you for caring enough to do so. About Hermione." Jean said. "And me." She added.

To this, Minerva did not speak. She only leaned down to gently kiss Jean atop of her head, before closing her eyes again and retreating back to sleep.


End file.
